Inferno em teus braços
by kacardoso
Summary: Robyn Donald


Inferno em teus Braços Robyn Donald

Digitalizado por

Projeto Romances

Projeto_romances .br

**Inferno em teus Braços**

Robyn Donald

Este Livro faz parte do Projeto_Romances,

sem fins lucrativos e de fãs para fãs. A

comercialização deste produto é

estritamente proibida

CAPITULO 1

O enorme jato passou pelos Alpes do Sul. Alannah Finderne virou-se, animada, para a simpática mulher a seu lado:

— Um desses picos é provavelmente o Monte Cook, o mais alto da Nova Zelândia, mas daqui não sei distingui-lo. Toda a minha vida eu os vi no horizonte, mas ficam completamente diferentes vistos daqui de cima!

— Mas são mesmo lindos — comentou a sra. Hamel. — Então, está quase em casa, meu bem. Será que sua mãe e sua irmã estão a sua espera?

— Espero que sim. Naturalmente, Tina está na escola. Não, não! Ela terminou no fim do ano. Este ano já está fazendo o pré-médico; no ano que vem ela começará o curso de Medicina.

A sra. Hamel sorriu, olhando com admiração o rosto atraente da moça.

— Nos Estados Unidos esse curso é muito difícil.

— Mas Tina é brilhante — comentou Alannah, sem a menor sombra de inveja. — Brilhante, mesmo! Não terá problemas, e também é sua vocação. Lá em casa sempre soubemos que ela seria médica.

— E você?

Alannah ficou levemente corada, antes de responder:

— Também quero ir para a universidade. Tenho muito interesse por computação.

— Seus pais devem estar orgulhosos de filhas tão inteligentes. Você tem mais irmãos?

Os límpidos olhos azuis de Alannah ficaram sombrios, e ela levou alguns instantes para responder:

— Não. Somos só Tina, eu... e minha mãe. Meu pai morreu há seis meses.

— Sinto muito. Parece que a ouvi dizer que ficou fora um ano inteiro?

— É verdade. Fui para uma escola de etiqueta na Suíça. Minha mãe estava tão decidida a me fazer aprender boas maneiras, como receber e coisas assim, que tive que ceder. Meu pai morreu enquanto eu estava lá.

— Coitadinha! Tão longe de casa...

— Sim. Naturalmente, eu quis voltar para casa, mas minha mãe achou que era bobagem. E a irmã de papai, que mora em Londres, foi passar duas semanas comigo. Todos foram muito bons, em St. Antoine.

— Passou esses últimos dias em casa de sua tia?

Alannah olhou para as belas planícies de Canterbury, lá em baixo, a maior parte já envolvida pela sombras, e seu coração bateu mais depressa.

— Sim, com tia Ray. Ela é maravilhosa e me hospedou durante dois meses ótimos. Mas bem que estou contente de voltar para casa! Estava com tanta saudade!

A voz suave não escondia a emoção tanto tempo reprimida. Consciente disso. Alannah virou a cabeça, e agora somente seu perfil era visível, o rosto corado escondido sob a massa de cabelos castanhos. Cabelos macios como seda, disse David um dia enquanto segurava entre os dedos uma mecha que caíra nos olhos.

Talvez David estivesse lá para recebê-la. Tina havia escrito que ele estava muito ocupado na universidade, com aulas mas talvez ela tivesse sorte a aquele fosse para ele. Fazia um ano que os dois não se viam:um longo ano sem cartas, embora a querida Tina sempre mandasse notícias dele.

Mas isso não era suficiente para o coração faminto de Alannah.

Talvez agora, dentro de poucos minutos, ela o veria, e sua vida ficaria novamente completa.

Até mesmo a profunda tristeza pela morte do pai não diminuía a intensa expectativa de voltar a seu país e rever sua família.

A sra. Hamel a observava atentamente, percebendo que algo a preocupava.

— Espero sinceramente que tudo dê certo para você.

As duas se despediram na sala da Alfândega, e logo Alannah estava nos braços da mãe e da irmã. Abraçadas, as três choraram. um pouco, emocionadas, lembrando em silêncio o quarto membro da família, agora morto.

Entretanto, seis meses é tempo suficiente para acalmar as dores mais cruéis, e o coração de Alannah deu um salto de alegria ao ver um rapaz alto e louro se aproximar. Mas era só alguém parecido com David. Ele não tinha vindo. Intimamente se consolando, sabendo que o veria muito em breve, demonstrou uma alegria descuidada que na verdade não sentia.

As três foram para casa em dois táxis: um para as malas e outro para elas.

— A culpa de tantas malas é de tia Ray — defendeu-se ela. quando Tina comentou a enorme bagagem. — Ela não resiste a vestidos bonitos e foi absurdamente generosa comigo. Eu pedia para ela não exagerar assim, mas ela ria e continuava comprando coisas sem parar!

— Menina de sorte! Só quero ver se vai fazer a mesma coisa para mim, quando eu,for um dia a Londres.

— Mas é claro que sim, Tina. Ela vai ficar radiante quando puder escolher roupas para uma moça tão elegante como você. com essa altura e esse corpo de modelo. Tia Ray lamentava o tempo todo o meu um metro e sessenta de altura.

A mãe imediatamente reagiu:

— Não venha outra vez com essas queixas, minha querida! Você saiu a minha família, é isso. Muitos homens até preferem mulheres mais baixas, eles se sentem protetores. — Olhou para as duas filhas, que riam, e acabou rindo também. — Espere um pouco, e logo verá que tenho razão. E você perdeu um pouco de peso, Alannah; está com o corpo muito bem proporcionado para a sua altura. Parecendo um pouco... mais velha, um pouco mais sofisticada.

— Espero que sim — respondeu Alannah, sentindo o olhar implacável da mãe, mas o treino em St. Antoine funcionou, e ela se manteve aparentemente controlada. — Teria sido tempo e muito dinheiro perdidos, se eu não voltasse tão... tão polida como uma mesa de sala de jantar!

— Bem, tem que reconhecer que você era uma garota das mais sem vaidade e sem modos que já existiram — comentou Rose, olhando para a filha, agora uma moça refinada e pronta para assumir o lugar para o qual a mãe a havia preparado. — Eu fico contente em ver que aquele seu ar obstinado e infeliz, também sumiu. Era tão desagradável! Parecia que eu tinha uma enjeitada dentro de casa!

Alannah afastou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía no rosto.

- Em compensação, você tinha uma verdadeira fada, que era Tina.

— Pare com isso, Alannah! — reclamou a irmã.

— Precisa se livrar dessa idéia, querida. Não há razão para ter sempre ciúme de Tina e...

— Mas não tenho ciúme de Tina! Nunca tive, verdade! E como poderia? Ela é um encanto. É mesmo. Tina, não faça essa cara! Sei perfeitamente que sou muito teimosa e tenho um gênio difícil, e sou rancorosa. Como poderia culpar você por ser mais dócil do que eu? Afinal de contas, ela tem o seu gênio. Nunca indiferente a um elogio, ainda mais um elogio sincero.

Rose Finderne riu.

— Você! Com todos esses vestidos novos, deve ter um bem bonito para a festa de seu aniversário.

— Festa?

— Querida, festa de seus dezenove anos. Ou será que já esqueceu?

— Claro que não. Mas, será que podemos ...? Parou de falar, lembrando-se de que o motorista do táxi escutava a conversa.

Quando chegaram à espaçosa casa, no elegante bairro de Cashmere Hills, Alannah perguntou, preocupada:

— Temos dinheiro para dar uma festa? Pensei que... que com a morte de papai, as coisas tinham ficado mais difíceis.

Rose serviu-se de uma xícara de chá, fazendo uma careta como sempre faria quando tinha que conversar sobre dinheiro. Mas respondeu despreocupada:

— Queridinha, não se preocupe, tudo está sob controle; eu garanto.

— Tem certeza?

— Mas claro! Não há nada que a impeça de ter uma linda festa. Todos os nossos amigos sabem que você voltou e já a convidaram para mais programas do que vai poder ir.

— Sem falar em David — disse Tina, a voz controlada, olhando para a bela casa do outro lado da rua, onde o rapaz morava.

Alannah teve a impressão de que a mãe estava preocupada, mas Rose imediatamente afastou aquela sensação desagradável e sorriu, pois não queria ter rugas no rosto ainda moço e conservado.

— Não fique pondo idéias bobas na cabeça de Alannah. Aquilo foi um romance de criança, David é um ótimo rapaz, mas Alannah logo descobrirá que tem muito pouco em comum com ele.

Entretanto, quando os dois se encontraram naquela mesma noite, Alannah sentiu que tudo voltava a ser como antes de sua partida. Atirou-se nos braços dele, e trocaram um beijo longo e apaixonado, pelo qual ambos esperaram um longo ano.

— Meu amor. Ah, Alannah, como senti sua falta!

— Estou tão contente por voltar! Foi um ano que parecia não acabar nunca!

— É verdade.

Era só o que precisava ser dito.

Os dois tinham crescido juntos, David era três anos mais velho do que ela. Sempre houve uma grande afinidade entre eles, mas só aos dezesseis anos Alannah descobriu que a amizade e o companheirismo tinham se transformado em amor. Nessa ocasião, David a beijou pela primeira vez. Timidamente, a princípio, mas a resposta imediata dela o assustou. Agindo como um adulto responsável, ele lhe disse que não deviam permitir que as liberdades entre eles aumentassem muito, pois ainda teriam que esperar um bom tempo antes de poderem casar.

Ambos levavam uma vida muito ocupada, ele na universidade, ela ainda no colegial, e assim o namoro seguia vagarosamente seu curso. Até que Rose começou a insistir em mandá-la para a Suíça, o que atirou novamente um nos braços do outro. Foi só o bom senso de David que evitou que acontecesse exatamente o que Rose mais temia.

Assim, foram obrigados a testar seu amor durante um ano. E agora, até mesmo Rose tinha que reconhecer que haviam nascido um para o outro.

Embora a mãe não fizesse mais uma oposição aberta ao namoro, algo em sua atitude deixava Alannah intrigada. Sempre que tentava perguntar por que era contra seu amor por David, Rose desconversava. Finalmente, Alannah chegou à conclusão de que ela simplesmente não aprovava casamentos de duas pessoas muito jovens.

Como não tinha intenção de casar logo, pois Davíd ainda precisava fazer pelo menos um ano de especialização na faculdade, resolveu desistir de pressionar a mãe e recuperar o tempo perdido longe de David.

No dia de sua festa de aniversário, ela desceu radiante a escada, o rosto brilhando de felicidade.

— Minha filha, está linda! Como gostaria que seu pai estivesse aqui! Ele ficaria muito orgulhoso.

As duas se abraçaram, ambas felizes e ao mesmo tempo um pouco tristes, ao se lembrarem de Holt Finderne.

-Quem sabe ele está me vendo agora — disse a moça, dando uma risada nervosa.

Rose pareceu contrariada.

- Tinha esperança de que, depois de um ano em St. Antoine, você tivesse se livrado dessas risadas espalhafatosas.

— Quase sempre consigo controlá-las. Eles insistiram muito comigo. Lembra-se de como eu costumava rir assim, nos momentos mais inoportunos?

— Sei, e muito bem! — respondeu Rose, passando os dedos cheios de anéis pelos cabelos bem penteados. — Bem até demais. Lembro-me da irritação de seu pai chegar ao desespero por causa dessa risada. Apesar de saber que você agia assim por nervosismo, às vezes ele se controlava com dificuldade.

Alannah deu umas voltas pelo espaçoso hall, o belo vestido de musseline e rendas flutuando como uma nuvem.

— Não se preocupe, mamãe. Aqui estou eu, pronta para dirigir uma casa com sofisticação e habilidade. Sei até como se contrata empregados. E como se despede! Coisa utilíssima aqui na Nova Zelândia, onde eles nascem aos cachos — caçoou. — E também sei pedir uma refeição e cozinhar uma porção de pratos refinadíssimos. Vou saber como conversar com os convidados importantes que meu futuro marido trouxer para casa.

— Não seja tão... tão cínica! — Rose protestou, zangada com uma brincadeira tão inocente. — Pois eu acho que a coisa mais importante que existe para uma mulher é ser uma boa esposa e mãe. E você ainda teve aulas de música, de arte e de cultura geral. o que vai ajudá-la a apreciar melhor a vida, no futuro.

Cheia de remorsos, Alannah deu o braço à mãe; tomando cuidado para não amassar o belo vestido de Rose.

— Agora, quero ir para a universidade aprender tudo que puder sobre computadores...

- ... e depois, tornar-se a sra. David Opie — gritou a irmã do alto da escadaria.

Uma hora infeliz de tocar no assunto. Alannah sentiu o sangue lhe subir ao rosto.

- Isso ainda não está decidido — disse, ao perceber que a mãe ficara tensa.

— Querida, você ainda é jovem demais. Vocês dois são! Há alguns dias, eu estava conversando com Renée Opie e ela me contou que David tem uma porção de planos. Se você estivesse pensando em casar com um homem mais velho, a coisa seria diferente. A maturidade é muito importante num casamento. Por mais que eu goste de David, não se pode negar que ele é ainda um garoto! — E mudando de assunto: — Tina, como está linda hoje! As duas estão lindas! Vamos fazer uma revisão final em tudo.

As irmãs trocaram olhares. Alannah sentindo que havia algo estranho no comportamento da mãe e com um pressentimento terrível. Mas, olhando novamente para Rose, alegre e segura de si, ela a seguiu, afastando os maus presságios.

- Pode ser uma qualidade frívola - comentou Rose, ao admirar as salas de flores, tudo impecavelmente arrumado —, mas sei instintivamente como receber meus convidados e deixá-los à vontade.

Olhou orgulhosa para as filhas, que estavam realmente lindas. Rose sempre havia sido muito exigente, se esmerando na educação das duas. Alannah era quase um palmo mais baixa do que a bela irmã, o corpo es guio e bem feito, cabelos acobreados, pele clara, olhos de um azul inten so. Tina, alta e loura, tinha olhos castanho-claros e herdara os traços clássicos e perfeitos da mãe. Naquela noite, usava um vestido dourado e estava mais linda do que nunca.

Olhando para a sala cheia de flores, Alannah sentiu o coração leve. O ano passado no exterior tinha sido fascinante, mas sentira imensa saudade de casa. Agora, depois do exílio forçado, recebia sua recompensa. Estava finalmente de volta, à espera dos amigos. E de David?!

Logo a casa estava cheia de música, de risos e de conversa. E David, a seu lado. Feliz, ela se movimentava entre os convidados, encantadora, vivaz, sorridente.

Depois de cumprir seu papel de anfitriã, dançou com David.

Tive tanta saudade — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Humm...

-É só o que tem a dizer? — reclamou David, fingindo zanga

-O quer que eu diga? — perguntou, provocante. - Se eu dissesse tudo que quero, acho que assustaria você. Deus do céu ! Esse ano parecia não acabar mais!

- O pedido de sua mãe para não escrever um ao outro podia ser sensato, mas, querida, foi um inferno para mim!

Alannah ficou impressionada com a intensidade do amor dele; mesmo assim, quis ter certeza.

— Pelo que Tina me escreveu, você estudou tanto que nem teve tempo para pensar em mim.

— Nunca tirei você do pensamento. E tudo que fiz foi por você... por nós.

Era o mais perto que ele tinha chegado de um pedido de casamento. Feliz, ela levantou os belos olhos azuis para ele, e os dois continuaram dançando, esquecidos de tudo a sua volta. Então David desviou o olhar e sua expressão mudou.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela.

— Entrou um homem, e ele estava olhando muito firme para nós. Agora, está conversando com sua mãe.

— Mas quem é?

— Não sei, mas o rosto me é familiar. — Girou, para que ela pudesse ver o desconhecido. — E aquele ali. Conhece?

Alannah o reconheceu imediatamente. Nem que vivesse mil anos, se esqueceria daquele rosto que vira pela primeira vez aos dezesseis anos. Aquele rosto frio, controlado, bonito e implacável. Os olhos verde-claros contrastavam com a pele morena, e a gelaram imediatamente, fazendo com que perdesse o ritmo da dança e tropeçasse.

— Querida, o que foi? Alannah...? — perguntou David, olhando para o rosto lívido da namorada.

— Aquele é Nicholas Challoner.

— Nicholas Challoner? O mesmo...?

— Sim, o mesmo Nicholas, cuja mulher eu matei quando tinha dezesseis anos.

Ele ficou calado, acompanhando mecanicamente o ritmo da música, enquanto Alannah sentia o corpo se transformar em um pedaço de gelo. A única realidade naquele instante eram os olhos frios e acusadores de Nicholas Challoner.

— Más que diabo ele está fazendo aqui? — perguntou David, irritado. — Sua mãe o convidou, ou ele veio se intrometer?

— Ela não me disse nada.

— Mas não parece estar surpresa de vê-lo. Vamos tomar alguma coisa. Você precisa de uma bebida forte, para se recuperar do susto.

Deu a ela um pouco de conhaque e levou-a até o terraço. Ficaram apreciando a bela vista da cidade de Christchurch que se via lá em baixo, uma cidade luminosa, espremida entre as montanhas e o mar.

— Não deixe que a presença dele a intimide, querida. O que aconteceu foi um acidente, sem a menor dúvida.

— Se eu não tivesse perdido o controle do meu skate, a mulher dele não teria morrido.

— O inquérito provou que a culpa não foi sua. Foi dessas terríveis coincidências, um acidente em que as duas tiveram culpa. Pensei que você tinha superado isso! O que deu em Rose para fazer uma coisa dessas? Mas Alannah estava deprimida.

— A mulher dele estava grávida de seis meses. Ela morreu e o bebê também, eu fui... fui com meu pai dizer a ele que sentia muito, mas vi que ele... que ele me odiava!

— O homem estava em estado de choque. Já deve ter esquecido tudo, agora.

David falava mansamente, tentando encorajá-la, mas Alannah mal ouvia sua voz, perdida nas lembranças que lutara tanto para reprimir.

— O rosto dele parecia uma máscara inexpressiva, menos os olhos. Eram frios como gelo. Eu... eu queria dizer como estava triste com o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguia falar. Foi papai quem falou. Papai segurou a minha mão o tempo todo. Nicholas Challoner quase não disse nada, mas seus olhos ficaram o tempo todo fixos em mim, revelando o mais profundo desprezo. Eu estava tão nervosa que comecei a rir; ao sair daquele horrível quarto de hotel. Não conseguia me controlar!

— Querida, não fique assim! Com certeza ele veio justamente para dizer que sente muito, que já passou, qualquer coisa assim.

Mas a tentativa de animá-la falhou.

— Acha mesmo? Ele parecia uma estátua: frio, assustador e cruel E ainda é assim!

David deu um suspiro e afastou-se um pouco para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Sacudiu-a de leve.

— Agora, você está começando a ficar histérica, Alannah. Pare com isso! Ele não pode fazer nada contra você. Foi uma experiência traumatizante principalmente porque você é muito sensível. A sra. Challoner foi a maior culpada. O caminhão que subia a ladeira abafou o barulho do automóvel dela e as plantas na curva atrapalharam sua visão. Quando viu você, instintivamente quis desviar e subir naquela rampa. Foi por azar que morreu. E sabe que a polícia apurou que ela guiava com excesso de velocidade. E agora? Vai se controlar, ou tenho que mandá-la para a cama?

— Estou melhor — disse, fazendo uni esforço visível para se controlar.

— Assim é que eu gosto! — Beijou-a docemente nos lábios. Alannah agarrou-se a ele procurando segurança, certa de que a protegeria. David hesitou um instante e, entendendo mal o que ela queria, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a sensualmente. Pela primeira vez, Alannah não sentia a emoção que a proximidade dele sempre provocava. E a aparição repentina de Nicholas Challoner ao lado deles a fez gelar.

David murmurava seu nome, apaixonado, quando uma voz fria o interrompeu.

— Sinto estragar a cena — disse Nicholas —, mas sua mãe mandou chamar você. Parece que é para cortar o bolo de aniversário.

Alannah ficou imóvel. Reunindo todas as forças, voltou-se para ele.

— Está bem.

Como se estivesse num pesadelo, caminhou até o salão e sorriu para os convidados. Rose parecia tão calma, que ela começou a descontrair-se. Mas, enquanto cortava o bolo, aquele homem a seu lado era para ela uma ameaça sombria.

Mais tarde, foi com um sentimento de alívio que Alannah se viu dançando com ele. Finalmente, saberia o que estava fazendo lá,

Nicholas segurou-a mantendo uma distância convencional, mas Alannah tinha a sensação de que ele a aprisionava. Sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrendo o corpo. Ele era alto, muito alto, com quase um metro e noventa, os ombros largos, os braços musculosos. Por mais que a intimidasse, não podia negar que se tratava de um belo homem.

Percebeu que muitas amigas a olhavam invejosas. O conjunto agora tocava músicas românticas, e a maioria dos dançarinos mal se mexia do lugar, usando o pretexto da dança para ficarem mais juntinhos. David conversava com Tina num canto da sala; parecia estar interessado na conversa, mas, por um instante, seus olhares se cruzaram e ele lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. Mas ela se sentia a quilômetros, com Nicholas Challoner separando-a do resto do mundo.

— Três anos fizeram uma grande diferença — disse ele, de repente.

— Foi por isso que veio? Para ver no que eu tinha me transformado?

— Em parte. — Olhou-a com assustadora intensidade. — Mas, principalmente, porque Rose me convidou.

— Mamãe convidou você? Mas... por quê?

Ele ficou calado por alguns instantes, e Alannah pensou que não ia responder.

— E por que não? Rose e eu nos tornamos grandes amigos nos últimos meses. E, antes disso, eu via seu pai constantemente.

Alannah olhava para ele, cada vez mais surpresa.

— Então, eles não lhe contaram nada, Alannah? Bem, talvez por que eu mandei que não falassem nada.

— Mandou?

— Eu disse que mandei? Foi uma palavra mal escolhida, claro. Mas não tinha sido. - Os olhos azuis de Alannah estavam presos ao rosto implacável e belo de Nicholas. Havia um leve tremor nos músculos de seu maxilar e ela sentia um frio na espinha. De repente, seus olhares se encontraram, e ela corou violentamente ao ver um desejo selvagem naqueles olhos verdes e cruéis. Pela primeira vez naquela noite desejou estar usando um vestido menos decotado, que não revelasse tanto. Nicholas a olhava como se ela estivesse completamente nua.

— Gostou do ano que passou na Suíça?

A pergunta ajudou-a a recuperar um pouco do autocontrole.

— Gostei. Foi... foi bom. E muito interessante,

— Acredito que sua irmã não tenha interesse em fazer o mesmo tipo de curso. Ela faz Medicina, um curso muito caro. Sua mãe terá que gastar bastante com ela.

Mais uma, vez, olhou-o, intrigada. E mais uma vez os olhos verdes e frios responderam com ironia. Ele estava fazendo um jogo, mas ela não conhecia as regras. Insegura, procurou David na sala, mas o rapaz dançava calmamente com Tina, enquanto sua mãe conversava animadamente com duas amigas.

— Rose me contou que Tina tem uma grande vocação.

— É verdade.

— E o que pretende fazer, agora que está em casa?

— Será que você também não sabe isso? — perguntou, subitamente zangada, sentindo que havia algo entre a mãe e Nicholas, alguma combinação que ela desconhecia.

— Pois bem, acontece que eu sei. Mas duvido que você saiba, Alannah.

Não havia dúvida no tom de triunfo naquela voz grave. Alannah estremeceu, assustada. Quando tentou se libertar dos braços dele, Nicholas a segurou com força. Felizmente, a música parou e ele a guiou através da sala, um sorriso implacável no rosto autoritário. Será que mais ninguém percebia isso?

Rose continuava a mesma mulher superficial e alegre de sempre, e, aos poucos, influenciada pela mãe, Alannah se acalmou. Logo Tina e David se juntaram aos três, e ela percebeu, assustada, que também eles sucumbiam ao feitiço de Nicholas. Parecia que só ela notava que ele a olhava como se fosse seu dono!

— Como você viu — disse David logo depois, quando dançavam —, ele esqueceu e perdoou. Pelo que Rose falou, tinha até negócios com seu pai. Devem ter se tornado amigos e decidiram não contar nada a você para não aborrecê-la.

Aquilo parecia lógico. Ainda assim, Alannah achava que as coisas não eram tão simples.

— Estou com medo — murmurou. David reagiu com impaciência.

— Está sendo tola, querida. Ele é um sujeito muito agradável. Na verdade, se você não fosse tão bobinha eu teria ciúmes. Homens como Nicholas costumam conquistar todas as mulheres. Mas concordo que Rose devia ter avisado você de que ele vinha. Foi um choque terrível, não? Mas agora tudo passou. E pode viver sem essa sombra ameaçando você.

Como David podia ser tão obtuso? Alannah tinha vontade de gritar, para que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo bem debaixo de seu nariz. Nicholas Challoner não era uma sombra, era muito real, muito homem, e a ameaçava como se quisesse separá-la do resto do mundo!

Quando ergueu o rosto para o namorado, inconscientemente implorando sua ajuda, percebeu que David estava fascinado pela forte personalidade de Nicholas e não percebia o homem cruel que havia sob aquela máscara. Sentiu-se sozinha como nunca. Nem mesmo quando imaginara que era responsável pela morte de Claire Challoner sentira-se desse modo. Naquela época, os pais a entenderam e encorajaram, ajudando-a a vencer a angústia. Mas agora o pai não estava mais ali para protegê-la. Teria que enfrentar aquela ameaça assustadora sozinha, e desarmada!

— Meu benzinho, você parece exausta — disse David, com ternura. — Desconfio que deve estar sentindo a mudança de fusos horários. Precisa dormir até tarde amanhã.

— Sim, vou fazer isso — respondeu, subitamente sem energia. Eram três da madrugada, quando a festa finalmente acabou.

Alannah foi procurar a mãe, mas Tina avisou que ela acabara de se deitar, com uma forte dor de cabeça.

Teria que esperar pelo dia seguinte para pedir explicações sobre a presença de Nicholas Challoner.

Depois de dar boa-noite à irmã, foi para o quarto e caiu na cama, sem forças.

**CAPITULO ****II**

No dia seguinte. Rose acordou recuperada e respondeu calmamente às perguntas da filha.

— Bem, quando vi sua cara percebi que devia ter-lhe dito que ele viria, mas na hora me pareceu mais sensato não dizer, queridinha. Achei que ficaria nervosa c estragaria a festa para você.

— Mas por que o convidou? Qual é o relacionamento que existe entre vocês?

— Somos ótimos amigos — respondeu a mãe, enquanto tomava o café. — Depois daquele acidente, continuamos a manter contato com ele. Nicholas tinha alguns negócios com seu pai, e, desde a morte de Holt, foi muito bom para mim.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor.

— Bom como, mamãe?

— Ora, compreensivo. Sei que ele dá a impressão de ser duro, mas, na verdade, tem um coração de ouro.

— É mesmo? — Alannah lembrou-se das três músicas que tinha sido obrigada a dançar com ele e do seu olhar de desprezo. —acha mesmo que ele é bom?

— Sim — insistiu Rose, com firmeza. Depois de tomar o resto do café, ela se levantou. — Agora, vamos arrumar tudo, está bem? A casa está com cheiro de bar!

Não estava, naturalmente. A firma contratada para preparar e servir a ceia deixara o lugar imaculadamente limpo, mas, exigente como sempre, Rose trabalhou até a hora do almoço para que tudo estivesse exatamente no lugar. Depois, Tina saiu para passar a tarde com uma amiga e Rose foi descansar, deixando Alannah sozinha. Quando foi dar uma volta no jardim, a moça desejou ardentemente que David não tivesse que ir receber um professor visitante, naquele dia.

A tarde estava clara e ensolarada e logo seus temores da véspera lhe pareceram fantasias. Lógico que Nicholas Challoner não a ameaçava de maneira alguma! Era impossível que um dia se tornassem amigos, mas devia estar mesmo muito agitada para imaginar que ele era seu inimigo.

Havia chegado a essa reconfortante conclusão, quando parou, atônita. Sem sentir, tinha ido até o exato lugar onde surgira de repente na frente de Claire Challoner, três anos atrás. O enorme rododendro que a escondera da vista da mulher ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Perturbada, começou a andar pela rua, e deu um grito de susto, quando um carro freou a centímetros dela.

Um homem saltou e agarrou-a pelos ombros. Era Nicholas.

— Tentando outra vez? — gritou, fora de si. — Pois ia se dar mal, Alannah. Não sou maluco para me matar e salvar uma adolescente idiota!

-E pare de gritar!

Alannah pensou por um momento que ia desmaiar. O mundo parecia estar escurecendo à sua volta, e em seus ouvidos havia um assustador zumbido. Repentinamente, ele a levantou nos braços e a jogou dentro do carro. Com os olhos fechados, tentando dominar o tremor do corpo, e calar o terror que a dominava, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser no terror que aquele homem lhe provocava. Ficou imóvel, até o carro estacionar na porta de sua casa.

— Saia!

Ela obedeceu sem hesitar, sua natural rebeldia esmagada pelo choque de vê-lo tão inesperadamente.

Mas Nicholas não a deixou entrar em casa. Segurando-a pelo braço, levou-a até a pequena estufa.

Aos poucos, Alannah recuperou o autocontrole. Tentou se livrar dele, mas foi forçada a sentar-se num banco.

Absurdamente emoldurado por uma cascata de rosas, ele a olhava de cima observando o esforço que ela fazia para se recuperar do susto, os olhos azuis revelando toda a confusão que sentia.

— Está assim tão decidida a se suicidar naquele exato lugar? — perguntou, insensível.

Alannah piscou.

— Oh, meu Deus, você me deu um susto tão grande!

— Estou vendo. Onde está sua mãe?

— Descansando.

— Pela sua aparência você também devia estar. Seu namorado ficou até muito tarde?

— Não é da sua conta!

— Não? Bem, talvez tenha razão. Agora me diga, Alannah Finderne, gosta muito de sua mãe?

Olhou-o completamente atônita.

— O quê?

— Você escutou. A primeira vez que nos vimos, e tenho certeza de que também se lembra, você me deu a impressão de ser a queridinha do papai. Mas vendo-a novamente ontem imaginei se minha conclusão não foi excessivamente simplista. Gosta muito de sua mãe, não?

O medo que Alannah sentira na véspera voltou, com toda a força ameaçadora.

— Lógico que gosto!

— E Tina, também gosta muito dela? Provavelmente, existe alguma rivalidade entre vocês. Afinal, ela é bem mais bonita que você, mesmo hoje; e, quando ficar mais velha, será uma beleza. Tem inveja dela? Ciúme?

— Você é um louco! — exclamou Alannah, com tanta convicção que ele começou a rir, achando graça na reação dela.

— Não. — Estendendo a mão para impedir que ela fosse embora, irritada com seus comentários, os dedos dele se fecharam em volta do pulso delicado, sem perceber que a estavam machucando, até ela gemer de dor.

Subitamente, Nicholas ficou sério. Obrigou-a a levantar o rosto, segurando seu queixo voluntarioso. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela percebeu, incrédula, que havia uma luz diferente naqueles olhos verdes, agora brilhando ardentes.

— Me diga uma coisa, Alannah: o que faria por sua mãe e sua irmã?

— O que quer que eu faça?

Ele a soltou e deslizou as mãos pelo braço dela. A pele sensível de Alannah se arrepiou com aquele contato sensual, e sentiu as pernas bambas. Mas conseguiu se libertar e sentou-se outra vez; evitando olhar para ele.

— Sua mãe me contou que você estava surpresa por ela poder gastar tanto com uma festa.

O comentário, que provava a intimidade que existia entre Nicholas e Rose, foi tão inesperado, que ela levantou os olhos atormentados para ele.

— Por que isso interessa a você? O que quer, sr. Challoner? Por que está me torturando assim?

— Torturando?

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles, e se podia ouvir perfeitamente o zumbido do vôo de uma abelha. Na rua, um carro tocou uma buzina estridente. Mais longe, alguém aproveitava o domingo para cortar a grama. O sol aquecia a estufa e o ar estava úmido e perfumado, mas Alannah tremia, sentindo que algo a ameaçava.

Mas não falou; esperou que ele começasse. Depois do alguns segundos, Nicholas disse, tranquilo como se comentasse o tempo:

— Estou curioso sobre você. Vim até aqui para ver se aquela adolescente atrevida que conheci tinha mudado muito.

— É...

— Não muito. Os anos e a escola suíça mudaram a menina bonita numa mulher desejável, mas parece que continua descuidada, à espera de motoristas imprevidentes.

Alannah novamente se levantou, irritada com o comentário cruel. Nesse instante. Rose chamou da casa e ela fugiu correndo.

A mãe pediu que preparasse o chá e logo depois David apareceu.

Não se beijaram na presença de Rose, mas ele segurou a mão de Alannah com tanta força que ela reclamou.

— Desculpe, querida. É que estou excitado: recebi uma notícia maravilhosa.

— O que foi?— perguntou a moça, esquecendo os pressentimentos sombrios daquela última hora.

— Bem, aquele professor visitante, que fui receber junto com o professor-assistente da faculdade, é um VIP mesmo! Imagine que tem prestígio para recomendar alguém para fazer uma especialização nos Estados Unidos e, depois que o dr. James falou com ele, fui o escolhido.

— Mas que maravilha! Para onde você vai?

— Para Los Angeles. Vou fazer uma especialização lá, num dos mais modernos laboratórios do mundo.

Alannah estava radiante, mas, de repente, foi invadida por um terrível pressentimento.

— Quanto tempo vai ficar !á?

— Dois anos. — Por um instante, a animação dele pareceu diminuir, ao ver o rosto sério da namorada. — Alannah...

— Dois anos passam depressa — interrompeu Rose, — Querido David, você merece essa oportunidade: tem estudado muito.

Embora Alannah sentisse a rebelião crescendo dentro dela, reco nhecia que a mãe tinha razão. Não devia dizer ou fazer nada que es tragasse a alegria de David, diante dessa oportunidade inesperada. Não, aquilo não era inesperado; ele merecia, por seu esforço e sua in teligência! E ele a esperara durante um ano, sem se queixar, fiel; ago ra, era a vez dela. Seu olhar brilhava de orgulho, quando pousou no rosto de David. Ele agora contava animadamente as vantagens que te ria com sua estada nos Estados Unidos.

Uma onda de amor a invadiu. Sem se importar com a presença da mãe, deu um beijo no rosto dele. David puxou-a para mais perto e continuou a falar.

Tina chegou então. Mas, ao saber da novidade, explodiu em lágrimas, surpreendendo a todos. David sorriu e a consolou.

— Sou mesmo uma boba... — ela dizia, soluçando. — E só que... que as coisas parecem estar acabando. Primeiro, foi Alannah. Quando ela voltou, pensei que tudo seria como antes. E, agora, David vai embora e nunca mais será a mesma coisa... - Inconsolável, foi abraçada por cada um deles. Enquanto Rose e David foram em busca de uma garrafa de champanhe que sobrara da véspera e de taças, Alannah tentou confortá-la.

— Não ligue para mim — Tina disse, fungando.— Se começar a me agradar muito, vou chorar outra vez, Mas como pode ficar tão calma, sabendo que não vai vê-lo durante dois anos?

— Ainda não pensei direito — confessou Alannah, contrafeita. — Não se surpreenda se, qualquer noite dessas, me escutar em prantos.

— Oh, Ally, gosto tanto de você! — E abraçou a irmã. Logo Rose e David voltaram com as taças e a garrafa.

David partiu uma semana depois, prometendo escrever, mas sem voltar a falar em algum compromisso entre ele e Alannah. Ela se despediu muito pálida, os olhos sem lágrimas, e depois se deixou levar para almoçar num restaurante com os pais dele, Rose e Tina.

Ninguém pareceu reparar que seu sorriso era forçado. A mãe de David também tinha os olhos brilhantes demais e a voz, estava ligeiramente alterada.

No restaurante, Alannah percebeu que alguém a observava de longe. Quando ele levantou o copo, numa saudação irônica, ela sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto. O que Nicholas estava fazendo ali? Ele morava na ilha do Norte, em Auckland. O que fazia ali no sul há tantos dias?

Foi distraída pelos outros; mesmo assim não pôde ignorá-lo, no outro extremo da sala, e sentiu a pele se arrepiar quando percebeu que Nicholas se levantava e caminhava na direção deles.

Rose cumprimentou-o, calorosamente:

— Nick, meu querido! Já conhece o sr. e a sra. Opie? São os pais de David. Acabamos de voltar do aeroporto, ele partiu para os Estados Unidos.

Nicholas foi educado e amável, conquistando imediatamente os Opie. Em silêncio, Alannah brincava com sua xícara de café, como se tentasse não chamar atenção sobre si. Mas os implacáveis olhos verdes procuraram seu rosto pálido.

— Parece deprimida, Alannah. Não gostaria de dar um passeio comigo? Tenho que visitar alguns amigos.

— Excelente idéia! — exclamou Rose. — Queridinha, vá com Nick. Se não for, vai chorar o resto do dia.

Alannah levantou o olhar. Estava sendo vagarosa e inexoravelmente manipulada. E o instinto lhe dizia que não adiantava procurar a mãe em busca de ajuda.

— Está bem — concordou, sem interesse.

Os amigos de Nicholas eram agradáveis e tinham uma fazenda de carneiros na terra acidentada da península de Bank.

Em outras circunstâncias, Alannah teria apreciado sua companhia. Eles evidentemente gostavam de Nicholas Challoner, embora, por algu ma razão, o temessem. Quando ele a apresentou, ambos reconheceram seu nome, mas não fizeram qualquer comentário.

Ficaram lá cerca de duas horas. Depois, Nicholas levou-a diretamente para casa e entrou com ela.

— Rose não está — informou Alannah, seca.

— Eu sei. Ela disse que ia a um desfile de moda. Não se interessa por moda, Alannah?

— Não hoje.

— Prefere chorar por causa do namoradinho?

Ela mordeu o lábio e seguiu na frente, até a sala de estar.

— Não quer se sentar? Posso lhe dar alguma coisa para beber?

— É muito cedo, depois daquele incrível chá que acabamos de tomar. — Esperou que ela se sentasse, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se bem na frente dela.

— O que você quer? perguntou, intrigada.

— Você.

Por incrível que parecesse, aquela resposta não a surpreendeu. Enfiou as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

— Exatamente, como?

— Como minha esposa.

Dessa vez, ela arregalou os olhos e estremeceu.

— Para ficar no lugar da que eu matei ?

— Isso mesmo. E também para me dar o filho que você me tirou.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Talvez, se fingisse que Nicholas não estava ali ele fosse embora, pensou, e assim se esqueceria do terror que sentia naquele instante.

No aparador sobre a lareira, o relógio marcava os minutos, um som que a fazia recordar a infância. Era estupidez sentir tanto medo. Ele não podia obrigá-la a casar.

E foi o que lhe disse.

Nicholas demorou algum tempo para responder.

— Mas claro que posso, Alannah. Acha mesmo que eu esperava que concordasse? Mesmo que eu esperasse, ao ver seu olhar fascinado para David Opie perceberia a realidade. Mas não acredito em fracassos.

-Foi você que o mandou embora!

Ele concordou, sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, os olhos semicerrados.

— Estava curioso para saber quanto tempo levaria para você descobrir.

Ela sentia um terror tão grande que a garganta parecia fechada.

- E minha... mãe?

- Rose? — sorriu, um sorriso nada doce. — Na época em que seu pai morreu, os negócios dele estavam em péssimas condições. E sua mãe sentiu-se muito grata pelos conselhos que lhe dei. Conselhos... e ajuda econômica, E se essa ajuda fosse retirada...

Não disse mais nada, nem precisaria dizer.

— Por quê? Por que eu? Fui... fui dizer a você o quanto sentia. Foi um acidente.

— E eu aceitaria suas desculpas, se não a tivesse ouvido rir logo que a porta do meu quarto se fechou.

O tom feroz e cheio de rancor da voz dele a fez levantar a cabeça, e logo ele estava de pé se movimentando com a agilidade de um tigre. Antes que Alannah tivesse tempo de se defender, agarrou-o pelos cabelos, obrigando-a a levantar ainda mais a cabeça.

— Eu estava nervosa — protestou rouca. — Eu tinha o costume de... rir assim.

— Cale a bocal — Puxava seus cabelos com tal violência, que ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de dor. — Eu amava minha mulher, e você a matou. E também o meu filho! Me deve isso. Alannah. E, pelo menos uma vez na vida vai pagar. Não será muito difícil. Não quero amor, afeição, companheirismo. Não quero nada, a não ser o uso do seu corpo, e isso eu terei.

Como se o contato com ela o contaminasse, soltou seus cabelos e esfregou as mãos. O rosto bronzeado estava cheio de desprezo, fazendo o sangue da moça gelar.

Mas uma fúria cega fez Alannah perder o medo.

— Seu porco arrogante! Procure outra para parir um filho para você! Eu me recuso a fazer uma coisa dessas. É obsceno!

— Talvez. A obscenidade é uma questão de opinião. Acho que você deve ser boa de cama, e não me importo se vai gostar ou não de ter os meus filhos. E terá quantos filhos eu quiser. Quanto ao que pode lhe acontecer se não me obedecer, vou acabar com a sua raça, isso eu garanto. E não só você. tambem a bela Tina e a tola Rose. Para não falar no namoradinho.

— O quê... o que quer dizer com isso?

- A idéia da bolsa surgiu para tirar aquele cara do meu caminho. Se não fosse para isso, não veria razão para gastar meu dinheiro para sustentá-lo bem longe daqui, fazendo o que ele quer.

— Ele quer a mim!

— Mas quer mais a bolsa. Por que ele não casou com você e a levou junto?

Alannah avançou para ele, procurando atingir seus olhos, com as unhas. Nicholas agarrou-a, mas ela chegou a arranhá-lo no rosto, antes de ser subjugada.

— Nunca vou perdoar você — ela murmurou, entre dentes. Nunca! Até o dia em que morrer!

Ele deu um sorriso cínico.

— Nunca é tempo demais, minha gata. - Nesse instante, um ruído o fez virar a cabeça. — Deve ser Rose. Uma mulher incrível, a sua mãe... sempre pontual. Espero que tenha as mesmas qualidades.

Ela corou, consciente do que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras cruéis. Nicholas desprezava Rose quase tanto quanto odiava a filha. E ambas mereciam a pior vida possível.

— Se eu não casar com você, o que vai fazer? — perguntou, em voz baixa.

— Farei com que fiquem na miséria. Nada de escola de medicina para Tina. Tudo que possuem terá que ser entregue para pagar dívidas. O dinheiro que sobrar não dará para comprar outra casa, por mais modesta e pequena que seja. Duvido que Rose se conformasse com a pobreza. Ela sempre foi uma mulher de hábitos caros.

— Muito bem, você tem todas as cartas.

— É claro que sim. — Sorriu, e puxou-a pelos ombros. — Vamos então selar nosso compromisso?

Quando Rose entrou na sala viu os dois abraçados, a boca de Nicholas cobrindo a da filha, os bruços dele envolvendo-a, completamente submissa. Se percebeu que Alannah não correspondia ao beijo, fingiu não perceber.

Naquela tarde, algo morreu no íntimo de Alannah, deixando apenas uma pessoa fria e sem alma.

Depois que Nicholas foi embora, ela seguiu a mãe até a cozinha, para guardar as compras do supermercado. Com uma calma desesperada, perguntou:

— De quanto é sua dívida com Nicholas?

A reação de Rose foi de indignação:

— Foi um empréstimo perfeitamente legal! Ele foi tão amável quando seu pai morreu! Não sei o que seria de nós sem ele. Alannah, seu pai tinha perdido quase toda a fortuna. As coisas para nós tinham ido de mal a pior. Se Nick não me ajudasse, acho que não teria condições de continuar. Mas foi só um empréstimo. Nick me disse que tudo vai dar certo e que não preciso me preocupar.

- Quando foi que os negócios de papai começaram a ir mal? Rose abaixou-se para guardar as batatas.

— Há alguns anos. Isso não interessa agora. Confio inteiramente em Nick. É um homem muito rico, você sabe. Num artigo que saiu há algumas semanas no jornal, diziam que tem a cabeça de um gênio financeiro.

E o coração de pedra. Mas Alannah não disse isso. Rose estava determinada a não ver o estado real de suas finanças, e a moça sentiu que não tinha forças para obrigar a mãe a enfrentar os fatos. Isso traria uma tensão intolerável entre ambas. Linda e tola Rose como Nicholas Challoner dissera. Talvez ele tivesse razão quanto a isso, mas não queria prejudicar a mãe.

— Ele é um homem incrivelmente bonito, não acha? — comentou Rose. - E que magnetismo!

— Ele quer casar comigo.

— Eu sei. Tão romântico! Ele me contou que nunca se esqueceu de você, embora só a tivesse visto por dez ou quinze minutos.

Então, era assim que ela estava decidida a encarar tudo? Bem, Rose sempre havia sido uma romântica. Uma visão tão cor-de-rosa da situação combinava com seu temperamento.

A mãe esperou por uma resposta e quando não veio nenhuma, perguntou, com ansiedade na voz:

— O que vai fazer?

A nova Alannah, que agora se sentia tão velha,enquanto a mãe parecia tão infantil, respondeu, com calma:

— Vou casar com ele, acho.

— Sei que não se arrependerá — Alannah percebeu, por seu tom, que estivera preocupada. - Ele é um perfeito cavalheiro, e esse é o tipo de casamento que sempre sonhei para você. Nick tomará conta de você por toda a vida e nunca precisará se preocupar com dinheiro. Foi ele quem pagou sua escola na Suíça, sabe?

Alannah não se surpreendeu. Pelo que ficara sabendo naquele dia, Nicholas Challoner havia tecido uma teia em volta da família Finderne durante anos, desde a morte da esposa.

— E imagino que ele também vai se responsabilizar pelas despesas de Tina na faculdade de Medicina.

— Bem... sim. Ele ofereceu, e Tina ficaria tremendamente infeliz, se perdesse essa chance.

Alannah mordeu o lábio. Por um perigoso instante, sentiu que esta va perdendo a calma, revelando a Alannah secreta, que existia sob a máscara de serenidade. Suas mãos tremiam. Lutou contra a vontade de gritar sua revolta e seu medo, de pedir à mãe que a protegesse con tra um futuro tão vazio. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, que alguém pudesse fazer. Nicholas Challoner a encurralara, e a única maneira de manter a dignidade era erguer a cabeça e não permitir que ela visse como sua derrota era vergonhosa.

Mas foi Tina quem pôs o dedo na ferida. Quando contou as novidades, a irmã permaneceu calada, a perplexidade controlada, mas à noite seguiu Alannah até o quarto e perguntou, sem rodeios:

— E David?

— David, o quê?

— Não se faça de boba! David está pensando que você vai casar com ele.

Sentada diante da penteadeira, Alannah fingiu se olhar no espelho.

— Ele não me disse nem uma palavra. Não há nenhum compromisso entre nós.

— Não havia necessidade de dizer nada — insistiu Tina, com impaciência. — Você está apaixonada por ele... e ele por você. E não tente me enganar, vi os dois juntos na festa, É por causa do dinheiro, Alannah?

— Não.

Mas Tina não acreditou.

— Tem que ser. Você mal conhece o sr. Challoncr. Ally, não preciso ir para a faculdade de Medicina, você sabe.

Doía ter que mentir para a irmã, ver o olhar claro e límpido se tornar sombrio, até mesmo desdenhoso, ao tentar convencê-la de que Nicholas Challoncr era tudo que ela queria.

— Se não é por causa do dinheiro para nós, é dinheiro para você. Ele é tremendamente rico, não é?

— Acho que sim.

— E David? O que vai dizer a ele?

— Escreverei amanhã, contando.

— Vai ficar arrasado.

— Não. Ele está tão feliz com sua chance de trabalho e pesquisa, que vai superar o choque bem depressa.

Talvez Tina tivesse sido enganada por seu sorriso forçado. Franziu a testa e ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos, pensando. Mas logo protestou nervosa.

— Ally, ele a ama. Sempre amou! No ano passado, não saiu com ninguém e costumava... bem, eu sabia que vocês não podiam escrever um ao outro, e assim eu lia as suas cartas para ele, e David uma vez me disse que vivia para aqueles momentos. Ally...

— Está tão preocupada com ele, que parece até que está apaixonada! —disse, Alannah, exasperada.

Corando, Tina enfrentou o olhar da irmã e respondeu com simplicidade:

— Eu o amo desde menina. Mas isso não importa. Não case com Nicholas Challoner, só porque ele é rico! Ele me assusta. É tão frio! Mesmo quando sorri, os olhos continuam duros e amargos.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Tina. Por que não se preocupa com David? Eu o deixo para você, com meus melhores votos. Nada melhor do que conservar essas coisas em família, não é? — Virou-se de costas para que a irmã não percebesse seu desespero. - Estou exausta, Tina. O dia foi cheio de emoções.

— Não acredito em nada disso! Não é normal se despedir do homem que se ama e ficar noiva de outro no mesmo dia! Boa noite.

Quando a outra saiu, Alannah permaneceu imóvel, tentando pôr ordem na cabeça confusa. Mas foi inútil; como um autômato, ela se deitou e ficou acordada, de olhos abertos, durante uma boa parte da noite.

**CAPITULO ****III**

Eles se casaram dez dias depois. Um casamento muito discreto, no cartório estavam presentes apenas Rose e uma Tina silenciosa, além dos Richmond.

Alannah usava um vestido de seda bordada, escolhido pela sua mãe numa das butiques mais sofisticadas da cidade. A maquilagem emprestava alguma cor ao rosto pálido, mas as mãos e o coração estavam frios como pedras de gelo.

Pouco tinha visto Nicholas antes do casamento. Ele fora para o norte providenciar a recepção dela na nova casa, e só voltou a Christchurch dois dias antes da cerimônia. Se berrasse pelas ruas, não deixaria tão evidente seu desinteresse pela noiva.

Alannah não chorou nem se lamentou uma única vez. A moça alegre e cheia de vida desaparecera, esmagada pelo destino. Indiferente, deixou Rose tomar todas as providências. O único momento em que sentiu alguma coisa foi quando Nicholas colocou um belo anel de safiras em seu dedo. Ela estremeceu.

Escolheu cuidadosamente o dia do casamento, no começo de seu período fértil. Esperava engravidar logo. Cada vez que o olhar verde e frio do noivo pousava nela, lia claramente a ameaça nele. Nicholas a faria pagar, até que a dor fosse sua companheira inseparável.

No dia de seu casamento, estava pálida, mas serena. Depois de tomarem uma taça de champanhe em sua casa, ela se virou para a mãe, recebendo com indiferença o abraço choroso. Como muitas pessoas egoístas. Rose era extremamente sentimental.

Quando as duas irmãs subiram para Alannah trocar de roupa. Tina beijou-a, dizendo:

— Que você seja muito feliz, Ally.

Desde o noivado. Tina se mantivera distante, e Alannah percebeu, comovida, que apesar de a outra acreditar que ela era uma traidora ambiciosa, o afeto entre as duas continuava o mesmo.

— Alannah! — chamou o marido, e ela se despediu.

Lá fora, Nick a esperava num carro alugado. Depois de um último e demorado olhar para a casa onde vivera toda a sua vida e que agora abandonava, ela apertou os lábios e partiu, sem olhar para trás.

— Nosso avião sai em meia hora — disse Nick, enquanto se afastavam.

Quando ela não respondeu, ele insistiu:

— Não quer saber para onde vamos?

— Não. — Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no encosto.

Ele não disse mais nada, até chegarem ao aeroporto. E lá, só conversaram o estritamente necessário. Uma vez a bordo, ele abriu uma pasta de papéis e começou a trabalhar, profundamente concentrado.

Alannah fechou os olhos. Naquela última semana mal dormira, e adormeceu, embalada pelo ruído dos motores. Acordou quando ele a sacudiu de leve.

— O quê...?

— Cinto de segurança. Estamos quase chegando.

Como logo viu, o destino deles era o aeroporto Mangere, em Auckland, na Ilha do Norte. Um enorme Mercedes os esperava.

Em outras circunstâncias, ela ficaria muito interessada pela cidade, com seus dois portos, seus vulcões extintos, as ruínas das antigas fortificações construídas pelos maori. Mas agora, olhava para tudo sem emoção, sentindo que a muralha de gelo onde se refugiara estava prestes a desabar.

Naquela noite, ela se tornaria a mulher de Nicholas Challoner, seria obrigada a conceder intimidades que nem mesmo a David permitira. Não seria mais virgem, e seu marido iniciaria a exploração de seu corpo. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre as mãos fortes que seguravam o volante e as imaginou sobre sua pele, cruéis e dominadoras, estremeceu involuntariamente,

"Tomara que não doa", pensou. E, depois, com amargura: "Que importa se doer?" Muitas mulheres antes dela tinham estado na mesma situação. Ainda hoje, as árabes casavam com homens que nem conheciam. Ela não era a primeira nem seria a última a temer a noite do casamento.

E não queria a bondade,de Nicholas. Enquanto continuasse a odiá-lo, sua integridade se manteria intacta. Ele havia dito que não queria companheirismo, amor ou afeição. Melhor, pois nunca conseguiria nada disso dela. Ele que aguentasse o fato de ter uma mulher que só o suportava porque não podia evitar. Com David. haveria ternura e amor, alegria e prazer na companhia um do outro; mas na submissão à paixão de Nicholas Challoner, só podia haver ódio e desprezo.

Pegaram a estrada que levava ao centro de Auckland e atravessaram a Harbour Bridge, a ponte do porto. Depois de alguns quilômetros tomaram a estrada para o norte. Já estava bem escuro, e o cheiro que vinha lá de fora era de campo e de maresia. Passaram por vilarejos e cidades à beira-mar, até que Nicholas virou à direita e entraram por uma estradinha que subia o morro.

Finalmente, chegaram a um terreno plano, ladeado por um caminho florido, e pararam num enorme pátio de tijolos.

— Bem-vinda a Puhinui — disse ele, frio e insolente. Desceu, abriu a porta para ela e pegou-a no colo, comentando: — Temos que respeitar a tradição.

Mas logo depois de passarem pela porta larga, ele a pôs outra vez no chão.

— Talvez queira se lavar — disse, sem parecer notar que ela se irritara com aquela atitude cínica. — Venha por aqui.

A casa era moderna e ampla, as paredes brancas, o chão de cerâmica vermelha, muito sofisticada, mas ao mesmo tempo acolhedora. Será que Claire Challoner havia escolhido aquela decoração?

O quarto de dormir era enorme, dominado por uma imensa cama com colunas, de dossel cor-de-rosa da mesma fazenda das cortinas e que também forrava as paredes. No chão, o tapete, num rosa um pouco mais escuro, era macio e fofo O contraste entre aquele quarto e o resto da casa era chocante. Alannah não gostou, mas não disse nada. Pôs a bolsa numa das poltronas, desviando o olhar, da enorme cama, como se fosse uma coisa indecente.

- O banheiro fica ali naquela porta do meio. — disse Nick — Quer tomar um banho?

— Sim, obrigada. — Sua voz parecia fraca, como se falasse de muito longe. — Se colocar aquela mala num lugar onde eu possa abri-la... Muito obrigada — agradeceu, quando Nicholas imediatamente a pôs sobre a cama.

Ele ficou observando-a enquanto abria a mala, tirando a primeira roupa que encontrou. Levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para o vestido.

— Nenhum negligê sedutor? — perguntou, malicioso. — Estaremos sozinhos, você sabe.

— É o que quer que eu vista? Parece que minha mãe comprou um ou dois. Se precisa disso para se excitar, tudo bem.

Se pretendia irritá-lo, não conseguiu. Ao contrário, ele sorriu.

— Não, minha doce esposa, não preciso disso para me excitar. Olhar para você já me basta. Mas me agradaria, se usasse uma roupa que combinasse com a ocasião.

Lutando contra a náusea que lhe virava o estômago, Alannah voltou à mala e, com dedos trêmulos, guardou outra vez o vestido verde de lã que escolhera. Depois de uma rápida procura, encontrou o provocante conjunto de camisola e penhoar que a mãe lhe comprara, todo em rendas, de um branco virginal. Nicholas não tinha se movido, mas ela sentia seu olhar duro como aço.

Oh, David!, seu coração chamava. Mas foi com a cabeça erguida que foi até a porta e entrou no banheiro. Para sua surpresa. Nicholas deixou-a tomar o banho em paz. Receava que ele a seguisse e aumentasse sua humilhação, obrigando-a a se despir e tomar o banho na frente dele.

O calor da água afastou um pouco o cansaço da viagem, mas nada, nem mesmo o perfume suave do sabonete caro, ou a enorme toalha felpuda, ou o luxo oriental daquele banheiro, podia diminuir a dor em seu coração e o medo que tomava seu rosto branco como mármore. Depois de ter escovado os dentes, passou um brilho nos lábios ressecados e, envolta em seda e rendas, voltou ao quarto.

Nicholas estava de pé, ao lado da janela, olhando a noite lá fora. Quando pressentiu sua chegada, virou-se e olhou-a com insolência.

— Agora vou eu tomar uma ducha. Seu quarto de vestir fica naquela porta ao lado.

Alannah pendurou os vestidos e guardou as sofisticadas e luxuosas roupas de baixo que Rose havia comprado. Não se espantaria se ainda encontrasse as roupas de Claire por ali, mas não havia nenhum sinal da outra.

Enquanto arrumava suas coisas, seu olhar foi atraído pela imagem que o espelho refletia, no outro lado do quarto. "Não tão bonita como Tina", ele dissera, e tinha razão. Seus olhos eram grandes demais e os traços, nada regulares. Realmente, o que mais impressionava nela eram os cabelos e o contraste com os olhos intensamente azuis e a pele muito branca.

"Preciso cortar os cabelos", pensou, desgostosa. David gostava deles assim compridos e soltos, adorava passar os dedos pelos fios sedosos, mas agora isso não tinha mais importância, não havia mais razão para satisfazer os gostos de David. Agora pertencia a Nicholas Challoner, como uma mercadoria. Seria melhor pensar em David como se ele tivesse morrido.

A mão, onde uma aliança grossa de ouro brilhava como uma algema, refletiu no espelho, e o rosto que a olhava mostrava uma dor intolerável. Pouco a pouco, usando toda a força de vontade, ela transformou a angústia numa máscara inexpressiva e controlada.

Voltou ao quarto, onde seu marido já estava, todo vestido de preto. Será que ele escolhera de propósito a cor do luto e do terror? Era muito provável, da mesma maneira como a estava humilhando, obrigando-a a usar roupas que revelavam sutilmente os contornos do corpo jovem e desejável.

Quando entrou no quarto, ele a olhou outra vez com intensidade, submetendo-a a um insultante exame.

— É eficiente também — comentou, pegando a mala vazia e jogando aos pés da cama. Depois, com suavidade: — Vem cá.

A náusea voltou, mas ela obedeceu, ficando imóvel, quando ele segurou seu rosto.

— As coisas não precisam ser assim — disse Nicholas, inesperadamente.

Alannah sentiu a revolta substituir a náusea. Como ele ousava pensar que... que havia algum jeito de ela esquecer que estava casada com um bárbaro?

— Precisam, sim! — respondeu, com altivez. - Oh, não tenha medo, não vou reagir, não vou gritar, não vou fazer nenhuma bobagem. Você está pagando por mim, e sei como o preço é alto. Serei sua esposa submissa. Mas é tudo que serei.

Ergueu os olhos para ele, revelando seu ódio, mas Nick deu um sorriso diabólico e disse, rouco:

— Então, que seja assim, minha beleza. Vamos descobrir se seu preço foi alto demais! — E puxou-a para si.

Um raio de luar entrava no quarto, chegando até a mesinha ao lado da cama, clareando o vaso com belas rosas que alguém havia colocado ali, ao lado do relógio de esmalte rosa e branco, uma verdadeira obra de arte. O olhar desesperado de Alannah pousou no mostrador, e viu que já eram duas da manhã.

Ela não conseguiu dormir, atormentada por pensamentos dolorosos. Ouvia uma coruja piando ao longe, contou cada segundo daquela noite, enquanto Nicholas ressonava a seu lado, calmamente. Alannah sentia o estômago virado.

Finalmente, impelida pela náusea, esgueirou-se cuidadosamente da cama. Só deu tempo para chegar ao banheiro.

Depois de voltar, ela se apoiou na parede, muito fraca, até a respiração voltar ao normal. Depois, escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Estava completamente nua e teve a impressão de sentir o cheiro dele, grudado na pele. Agitada, fechou a porta e entrou no chuveiro.

Enquanto ensaboava o corpo violado, pensou: "Bem, o pior já passou. Nunca mais será tão ruim como foi. Quem sabe, eu já estou grávida e não vai haver necessidade disso novamente".

O que aconteceu com ela não podia ser chamado de "'fazer amor". Estremeceu, quando lhe voltaram à memória os longos minutos passados nos braços dele. Mas o orgulho a fez endireitar os ombros e erguer, a cabeça. Nicholas a possuíra interessado apenas no desejo que sentia, usando com habilidade a arte da sedução, na qual era mestre. Ela havia esperado violência e ficou surpresa quando isso não aconteceu. Era como se ele não tivesse tido coragem de violentá-la, como se sentisse necessidade de usar toda a experiência para arrancar uma resposta de seu corpo indiferente.

Como tinha prometido, Alannah não resistiu, mas sua passividade desdenhosa o enfureceu, a ponto de ele murmurar em seu ouvido:

— Até agora, você foi cara demais. Vamos ver se afinal valeu à pena.

Permitiu que ele fizesse o que queria, não reagindo quando tocou suas partes mais íntimas. Ficou deitada, imóvel, os olhos fechadas para não vê-lo, tentando dissociar sua alma do que estava acontecendo com ela. Reprimiu complelamente a lembrança de David. Mas, enojada com a própria traição, aos poucos foi percebendo que as suaves e apaixonadas carícias do marido estavam produzindo nela uma resposta insidiosa. Mas só uma resposta física.

Mesmo quando a rigidez do corpo diminuiu, ela ainda pensava no quanto o odiava. Que o calor dos lábios dele sobre seus era muito desagradável. mas sabia que estava sentia aquela reação diabólica dentro dela, sua mente continuava lúcida. Desesperada, foi forçada a reconhecer além do ódio, instintos mais profundos e mais fortes a assaltavam sem defesa, E, embora recusasse a ele o seu coração e sua mente Nicholas já tinha o domínio de seu corpo traidor.

Ele também sabia. Era fácil para ele perceber a reação física que suas mãos e seus beijos provocavam.

Alannah esperava um gesto de triunfo, mas Nicholas continuou surpreendentemente delicado.

A novidade inesperada de todas aquelas carícias a assusta. Ficou tensa, quando ele procurou seus lábios. Tentou afastar-se mas ele não a deixou fugir, obrigando-a a suportar, enquanto explorava a maciez morna de sua boca jovem e perfumada.

Ela devia sentir-se enojada pela intimidade daquelas carícias, mas seus seios começaram a enrijecer-se, quando as mãos dele desceram até as coxas, uma louca excitação dominou-a. Finalmente, estava pronta: o corpo traiçoeiro tinha respondido à sua vibrante virilidade. Tudo que pôde fazer foi não gemer de desejo, tornando mais humilhante sua rendição.

Procurou ficar imóvel, não revelando o que seu corpo implorava, um desejo que não tinha forças para sufocar.

— Relaxe — pediu ele, baixinho, mas ela cada vez ficava mais tensa.

O ardor do corpo transformou-se em gelo, quando ele a tomou com ferocidade, aumentando nela o sentimento de traição e causando uma dor insuportável.

Nicholas finalmente teve o orgasmo e caiu sobre ela. respirando convulsivamente. Depois de um instante, ele se recuperou e rolou para o lado, dizendo, sem notar seu rosto molhado de lágrimas:

— Não vai doer da próxima vez.

— Eu sei.

Nicholas pôs a mão em seu ombro e ela estremeceu. Irritado, ele disse um palavrão baixinho e falou com frio desdém:

— Pode dormir agora. Não quero mais você esta noite.

Mas foi ele quem dormiu, e ela permaneceu acordada durante horas, odiando-se pela traição involuntária de seu corpo. Estava tão segura de si! Como podia adivinhar que não seria capaz de ficar indiferente quando ele a tocasse? Será que era do tipo de mulher que podia dormir com qualquer um? Ou Nicholas teria percebido que existia uma atração latente entre ambos, e por isso resolvera possuí-la?

Não, impossível! Na primeira vez em que se encontraram, ele ainda estava chorando a morte da pobre Claire. E, se suas suspeitas fossem corretas, fora imediatamente após aquele desastrado encontro que Nicholas resolvera arruinar seu pai e destruir a vida dela. Portanto, era evidente que não se importava com seus sentimentos.

Revigorada pelo banho, afastou aqueles pensamentos. Precisava dormir um pouco; senão, ficaria inútil no dia seguinte. E não gostava de pensar que Nicholas sorriria ao ver suas olheiras.

Movendo-se com dificuldade, pois sentia o corpo inteiro dolorido, vestiu novamente a camisola e apagou a luz.

"Oh, meu Deus, faça com que eu fique grávida!"

De volta à cama, gelou quando ele se virou, murmurou alguma coisa, e passou um braço por cima dela, puxando-a para si. Ficou apavorada, esperando que o marido acordasse e começasse tudo de novo. Mas a respiração dele se regularizou, e ela se acalmou.

Era evidente que estava acostumado a dormir sempre com uma mulher ao lado. Por maior que fosse seu sofrimento pela perda da esposa, não havia se privado de sexo.

Como seria bom se já tivesse alguma amante, e assim-a deixasse em paz!

Quando acordou, Alannah estava sozinha na imensa cama. Ficou olhando a fazenda branca e rosa, até se lembrar do que acontecera.

Sentiu o sangue lhe subir ao rosto. Felizmente, Nicholas não estava ali. Passava das nove horas, e alguém tinha aberto as pesadas cortinas, revelando uma enorme porta de vidro, aberta para o campo.

Sentou-se e procurou sinais da noite passada no corpo. Encontrou algumas marcas, que com certeza se transformariam em manchas roxas. Marcas que lhe trouxeram lembranças penosas. Para afastá-las, Atannah pulou da cama, lavou-se e vestiu jeans velhos e uma camiseta.

Atraída pelo brilho do sol lá fora, foi até a porta de vidro, que dava para um terracinho com chão de cerâmica. Embora fosse encantador, com suas trepadeiras floridas, foi a vista que arrancou dela uma exclamação maravilhada.

Nicholas tinha construído Puhinui perto do mar. Olhando melhor, percebeu que, na realidade, a água que brilhava ao sol era de um enorme estuário. Localizada no alto, em uma das extremidades da baía, de um dos lados a casa dominava uma faixa de areia rosada e, do outro lado, montes verdes e íngremes, onde carneiros pastavam.

Naquele braço de mar havia outras praias e algumas casas. Uma lancha estava atracada no cais.

— Parece que acordou de bom humor — comentou Nicholas, destruindo o encantamento que ela sentia. Alannah sentiu o sangue gelar e, virando-se, viu que ele trazia a bandeja de café.

— É muito bonito - respondeu, imediatamente pálida e reservada.

— É. — Colocou a bandeja numa mesinha no terraço, sob um enorme guarda-sol. Depois, puxou uma cadeirinha de ferro batido, com uma almofada estampada de azul e branco. — Venha tomar seu café.

O apetite de Alannah tinha desaparecido com a chegada dele.

— Não estou com fome.

— Alannah! Submissa, ela obedeceu.

Foi difícil engolir o copo de suco, mas afinal conseguiu.

— Café? — Quando ela sacudiu a cabeça, ele pediu; — Quer, por favor, me servir uma xícara?

Ao lhe entregar o café, Nicholas segurou sua mão. Uma revolta feroz dominou Alannah. Foi preciso todo seu autocontrole para não puxar a mão e enfiar as unhas naquele rosto moreno e orgulhoso e marcá-lo com seu ódio.

Nicholas sentiu sua tensão e disse, sombrio:

— Muito bem. Então, me odeia. Não esperava que fosse diferente. Mas você poderia ter uma vida até bem agradável, se quisesse.

— Com você aqui?

Os dedos longos apertaram os dela, dolorosamente, mas logo os soltaram.

— Sim, comigo aqui — respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira, um sorriso irônico nos lábios sensuais. —Está acostumada a gastar muito dinheiro, e comigo, nunca terá este problema. É evidente que gosta do lugar. Se der uma chance a si mesma, dentro de algum tempo perceberá que gosta de mim. Não imediatamente, mas estou disposto a esperar algumas semanas. Mas a noite passada provou duas coisas: a primeira, que ainda era virgem; a outra, que não é indiferente a mim.

— Já me disseram muitas vezes que atração física não tem nada a ver com amor ou respeito. Agora sei que é verdade. Ontem, você teve tudo que conseguirá de mim: nada que qualquer outro homem experiente não conseguiria.

— Como o seu namoradinho?

Ela encolheu os ombros, embora seu coração tivesse sentido o golpe.

— Como sabe, eu ainda era virgem. David e eu estávamos preparados para esperar.

— Felizmente para você. Então, está resolvida a continuar resistindo?

— Ontem à noite eu lhe disse o que pretendo fazer. Não vejo por que tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você.

Ele a olhou com aqueles olhos verdes e trios, observando os traços delicados.

— Engana-se, se pensa que isso me abala. Sua indiferença é um desafio. Terei imenso prazer ao tocar seu corpo, sabendo que me odeia e que, no entanto, adora que eu a toque.

Os olhos azuis de Alannah encontraram os dele. Horrorizada, viu que a desejava novamente. Nicholas ficou de pé e se aproximou; depois, acariciou seus braços nus, e imediatamente Alannah sentiu o sangue ferver.

— Venha, já dormiu, tomou uma ducha e comeu. O resto do dia é meu, minha linda esposa, assim como o resto de sua vida.

Quando ela se levantou, ele pegou seu queixo orgulhoso e, inclinando a cabeça, mordeu de leve a pontinha da orelha.

— Minha escrava rebelde — sussurrou, o hálito morno fazendo-a sentir um arrepio. — Minha, para fazer com ela o que eu quiser. Você disse que seria dócil, não foi? Pois bem, vamos ver por quanto tempo conseguirá resistir.

Era óbvio que não acreditava na força de vontade dela. Quando a levantou nos braços, Alannah permaneceu rígida, procurando não se deixar dominar. Sem dúvida, ele achava que ela era uma adolescente ingênua, pensou, enquanto ele a despia. Mas descobriria que estava enganado!

Dessa vez, Nicholas foi brutal, mas Alannah não sentiu dor, como na véspera. Precisou de todas as forças para ficar impassível,, recusando-se a fazer mais do que entreabrir a boca para ele. Mas não podia evitar que os seios enrijecessem ou que a pele se arrepiasse. Ainda assim, conseguiu que ele não percebesse que seu corpo a estava traindo, que ardia de desejo. A não ser pelos sinais evidentes de excitação, que o avisavam de que ela estava pronta para ser possuída novamente.

**CAPITULO ****IV**

Quando tudo terminou, Alannah ficou ofegante, os olhos fechados, sentindo ódio. Tinha lido em algum lugar que a maior parte do prazer do sexo estava na cabeça; portanto, enquanto o odiasse, ele não arrancaria dela a entrega definitiva. Nichotas destruíra seu sonho de amor, roubara sua virgindade, possuíra totalmente seu corpo, mas, enquanto o odiasse, isso seria tudo o que conseguiria. Nunca a ouviria gemendo de prazer, nunca gozaria o triunfo de levá-la ao êxtase em seus braços, todas as defesas vencidas, sua rendição total. E se o preço que ela precisava pagar era a frustração, como a que sentia naquele instante... bem, ela o pagaria, contente.

— Olhe para mim — ordenou o marido. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele estava sorrindo. — Mas que mulherzinha teimosa — murmurou, beijando os seios redondos e palpitantes.

Exausta, Alannah ficou calada, observando a cabeça morena com irritação. Não, outra vez! Ele não ia conseguir, pensou. .

Mas aparentemente ele só pretendia atormentá-la, pois logo se afastou um pouco.

— Estou cansado.

Pouco depois dormia profundamente, a cabeça apoiada no peito da esposa, o corpo nu colado ao dela num total abandono.

Alannah não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali, olhando interessada o contraste de sua pele muito branca com a dele, bronzeada. Devia ter cochilado, pois de repente acordou com frio. Nicholas tinha levantado e se vestia.

Os olhos verdes percorriam demoradamente seus seios, os quadris, as coxas. Irritada com aquela atitude de posse, ela se cobriu com o lençol.

— Levante. — Quando ela resistiu, sacudindo teimosamente a cabeça, ele chegou perto. — Já é mais de meio-dia e um bom passeio a pé só vai lhe fazer bem.

— Não quero sair.

Ele então beijou-a na boca, forçando-a a entreabrir os lábios. Depois, segurou seu rosto, os olhos nos dela, numa luta de vontades.

Alannah baixou o olhar primeiro.

— Sim — disse ele, como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Faça como eu quero, e vamos nos dar bem.

— Duvido! — Estava louca de raiva e não conseguiu fingir calma.

O rosto dele revelava uma ironia enlouquecedora, enquanto um sorriso de zombaria o iluminava.

— Quer apostar? Dentro de cinco anos você vai lamentar tanto desperdício de emoção.

— Acredita mesmo nisso? Se acredita, é porque não me conhece. Ou, além de outros defeitos lamentáveis, é também convencido?

Preparada para aguentar uma reação violenta, Alannah se surpreendeu quando Nick deu uma gargalhada.

— Vai se divertir tentando descobrir. Ande, vista-se logo. Ou prefere que eu me deite outra vez?

A pressa com que ela saltou da cama foi quase insultante, mas ele riu irônico.

Pelo menos, deixou-a sozinha enquanto ela se arrumava, bem devagar. Ele que esperasse!

Alannah parou na soleira da porta, observando o marido. Era na verdade um belo homem, pensou, sem emoção. Com o sol batendo nos cabelos negros, a cabeça um pouco inclinada, parecia completarnene absorto na leitura de um livro.

"Esse homem sabe tudo o que é possível saber sobre mim... sobre meu corpo."

Era uma estranha sensação. Aqueles dedos longos que viravam as páginas haviam tocado sua pele, como se ela o fascinasse, como se a amasse, experimentando o êxtase da posse, usando-a para gerar os filhos que desejava.

Lembrou-se então da mulher que um dia havia compartilhado a cama dele, a mulher que ela descuidadamente matara. Será que ele fingia estar com Claire, quando a possuía?

Aquele pensamento a revoltou. Já era bastante assustador ter que se sujeitar à luxúria daquele homem, mas ser usada como uma substituta, saber que enquanto ele a possuía era o rosto de Claire que via, deixava-a enojada.

Entretanto, por que se importar com isso? Desprezaria Nicholas até morrer, nada que ele fizesse apagaria a humilhação que a obrigara a passar. Entretanto, foi com algo semelhante a alívio que se lembrou de que, enquanto a possuía, seus dedos haviam mergulhado nos cabelos dela como se o agradassem, murmurava seu nome e elogiava seu corpo e seu rosto. E, fisicamente, ela e sua falecida mulher não se pareciam em nada. Claire fora alta e loura, os traços miúdos e regulares. Depois do acidente, tinha visto várias fotos dela nos jornais e revistas, e aqueles traços clássicos tinham ficado gravados para sempre em sua mente atormentada.

— Pronta? — perguntou Nicholas, erguendo o olhar. Uma escada descia do terraço, ladeada por enormes samambaias, e dava num extenso gramado. Foram na direção da praia por um caminho estreito, e Alannah gostou que Nicholas não tentasse segurá-la, seguindo na frente.

A praia era uma pequena extensão de areia rosada cercada de enormes árvores, e, além delas, um meio círculo de terras planas se elevava abruptamente em montes verdejantes. A água cintilava ao sol e havia um silêncio tão grande, que escutavam o ruído de uma serra, a quilômetros dali. Acostumada a altura dos Alpes do Sul, aqueles montes não impressionavam Alannah, mas eram igualmente belos.

Aos poucos, foi ficando mais alegre. Em Christchurch, o verão tinha acabado e já estava frio, mas ali ainda fazia bastante calor para nadar. No entanto, logo desistiu da idéia, encantada com a linda paisagem. Pelo estuário, via o mar ao longe, coalhado de velas brancas.

— Está olhando para o golfo de Hauraki — explicou o marido. — Durante os feriados parece que cada habitante de Auckland sai de barco.

— Você tem um?

— Não. Gosto muito de velejar, mas tenho tão pouco tempo que não vale a pena comprar um. Mas pretendo trabalhar cada vez menos. E, quando tiver uma família, pretendo dar mais atenção a ela e ficar mais tempo em casa.

Pegou a mão dela e beijou os dedos, com um sorriso malicioso.

Passearam em silêncio pela praia, ele acertando seus passos aos dela, enquanto olhava sua propriedade com evidente prazer.

Está muito consciente deste homem, pensou Alannah, rebelde. Ignore-o. Ele também a está ignorando. Aproveite essa praia, esse cenário maravilhoso, o ar com um pouco de maresia, o grito longínquo das gaivotas...

Abaixou-se, tirou as sandálias, e saiu correndo para a água, o instinto fazendo com que se afastasse dele. A água estava agradável, mas um ruído repentino a fez estremecer.

— Um peixe — disse ele. lacônico. — Muitos costumam saltar assim.

— Ah... — E mudando de assunto: — Quem toma conta da casa?

— Ellen Thurkettle. Ela cuida de tudo. Mora numa casa atrás da nossa. O administrador da fazenda mora num chalé perto da estrada. Fica naquela direção. — Apontou para um ponto onde o caminho se elevava em direção ao topo. — Ellen não é difícil de se lidar, mas tem dignidade.

— Uma coisa que seu patrão não tem.

Ele sorriu, mas a voz era fria.

— Você fez uma escolha. Do que se queixa?

— Uma escolha impossível! Sabia perfeitamente que eu tinha que concordar com a sua proposta.

— Se bem me lembro, foi uma proposta, não uma imposição.

— Eu teria preferido uma imposição. Você usou seu poder para controlar meu pai. E, quando ele morreu, convenceu minha mãe a confiar em você e fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais cheia de dívidas. Você roubou..., e pretende continuar roubando. Roubou a minha virgindade e pretende roubar o meu corpo, obrigando-me a gerar seu filho. Você roubou a minha vida! Mas não vai conseguir roubar meu coração, ou minha mente. Esses, guardarei bem guardados! E não há nada que possa fazer!

— Não me importo. Pensa mesmo que me interesso por seu coração... ou sua mente? Esses só me interessam na medida em que não a impeçam de ser uma boa mãe. E quanto ao seu coração... — Pousou de leve a mão no seio dela. — A única coisa que me interessa quanto ao seu coração é que ele dispara cada vez que encosto a mão em você.

— É medo.

— Bobagem. Seu orgulho não a deixa confessar que tem atração por mim. Ah, finge muito bem, resignada e impassível, mas não preciso me esforçar muito para excitar você. Seu corpo mostra o que sente. Acha mesmo que seria tão pouco dolorido ontem à noite, ou hoje de manhã, se não estivesse pronta para mim? Você...

Agarrou o pulso dela bem a tempo e segurou-a com força durante longos e desesperantes minutos, a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Depois, inclinou a cabeça e deu uma leve mordida um pouco abaixo da palma. Alannah estremeceu e ele deu um sorriso de vitória.

— Está vendo? Não pode negar, benzinho.

— Odeio você!

— Eu sei. — Voltou a andar, ainda segurando a mão dela, de maneira que, se alguém os olhasse de longe, pensaria que eram um casal apaixonado, andando de mãos dadas. — Pois saiba, Alannah, que prefiro seu ódio à indiferença que tentou demonstrar. A única pessoa que sofre com sua teimosia de não se entregar é você mesma. Na verdade, sinto um prazer diferente ao vê-la lutar tanto para fingir indiferença, quando seu corpo vibra de desejo e me recebe com uma avidez quase indecente.

— Pare com isto!

— Então, não me provoque. — Soltou a mão dela. — Não me importo se você fica em meus braços como um pedaço de pau, sua pequena vigarista. Mas não tenho intenção de lhe dar privilégios só porque é minha esposa. Se quer meu respeito vai ter que lutar por ele.

— Como Claire fez?

— Ah, mas eu amava Claire — respondeu, com brutal sinceridade. — E é a última vez que falamos sobre isso. Nunca mais quero escutar o nome dela. Entendeu?

A incrível diferença na voz dele e as feições transtornadas a assustaram. Afastou-se, desprezando a si própria por sua covardia, pois temia que Nicholas se tornasse violento.

— Não precisa ter medo. Nunca bati em mulher na minha vida.

— Não vai precisar. Você tem duas reféns... três, se contar David.

— Outro nome que não quero mais ouvir! Agora, ela tremia incontrolavelmente, humilhada.

— Existem mais outros nomes? — perguntou, insolente. Ele não respondeu, e, depois de mais alguns passos, ela pediu: — Gostaria de voltar agora.

— Claro. Apesar de aqui ser mais quente do que no sul, à tarde costuma esfriar, e deve sempre sair com um agasalho. Estamos no outono.

Alannah sentia-se subitamente exausta. Alem da tensão com a preparação do casamento na semana anterior, a selvagem possessão de Nicholas a havia deixado chocada. Seu corpo estava dolorido e a discussão tinha causado uma ligeira dor de cabeça. Gostaria de poder dormir uma semana inteira... sozinha. E acordar em sua cama, em sua casa.

Quando entraram no hall, ele a olhou com aquele jeito insolente e frio que ela detestava, pois a fazia sentir-se pequena, estúpida, inferior,

— Sabe cozinhar?

— Claro que sei.

— Então, pode preparar o jantar, já que Ellen está de folga. Precisa de ajuda?

— Não se preocupe, eu encontro tudo.

Piscando, para afastar as lágrimas, ela abriu a geladeira, onde havia algumas costeletas de vitela. Na despensa, achou tudo para fazer um borsch e, como sobremesa, maçãs ao forno, recheadas com mel, passas e nozes.

Depois de tudo preparado, voltou ao quarto. Lá encontrou Nicholas trocando os documentos do bolso da calça que vestira para a que estava usando agora, os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho, a expressão mais uma vez preocupada.

— O jantar estará pronto em vinte minutos — disse ela, enquanto ia para o quarto de vestir. Não o ouviu responder nem se importou. Quando saiu do banheiro, vestida e pintada, o quarto estava vazio.

Depois de jantarem, ele a levou outra vez para o quarto, e mais uma vez a possuiu, gozando o corpo jovem que já tinha escravizado, apesar de tudo.

Alannah ficou arrasada. Tocou o lábio que havia mordido até sangrar, na ânsia de se manter impassível. Mesmo se ele a ameaçasse de morte, não demonstraria nada, a não ser desdém. Naquela segunda noite de seu casamento, rezou para ficar grávida. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, estava sozinha na cama.

— Está na hora de se levantar — Nicholas falou, entrando no quarto. — A não ser que prefira que eu me deite para lhe fazer companhia.

Irritou-se com a falta de privacidade, pois ele invadia seus sonhos da mesma forma que invadia seu corpo, forçando-a a aceitar a escravidão.

Ao mesmo tempo o odiava e temia, e ao poder sensual que tinha sobre ela. Estremecia cada vez que a tocava, era uma reação involuntária de excitação sexual, e se desprezava por isso.

Virou o rosto, preferindo a raiva dele do que sua luxúria, sem saber que uma podia levar à outra.

Nicholas riu e enfiando a mão sob os lençóis, começou a acariciá-la. Rígida e revoltada, Alannah sentiu, impotente, que o coração batia mais depressa e que a mão dele deixava um rastro de fogo na pele sensível.

— Devia ter pulado da cama quando mandei — sussurrou Nicholas, o hálito roçando sua boca, enquanto, teimosamente, ela continuava de olhos fechados.

Alannah tentou relaxar, esperando. Ele estava perto, a boca quase colada à dela, mas não a beijou. Quando abriu os olhos, confusa, viu que o marido sorria.

— Sua mentirosa — acariciou-lhe os seios e o ventre, provando como sua rendição era total.

Lutando contra, o desejo que a consumia, Alannah conseguiu se conter.

— O que você consegue de mim, conseguiria também de uma prostituta! E eu o desprezo, sempre vou desprezar.

— Quantas vezes preciso repetir que não me importo?

A mãe havia dito uma vez que os homens eram assim mesmo. Alannah tinha nítida na mente a voz pedante de Rose: "As mulheres precisam amar para se entregarem completamente".

Talvez fosse verdade para a maioria das mulheres, mas ela estava conhecendo o perigo da atracão física, e só sua determinação evitava que se rendesse inteiramente. A única maneira de manter sua integridade moral era resistir tentando submeter sua vontade e sua mente. Assim, tentou pensar em outra coisa, fingindo que ele não estava ali.

— Tão obediente — disse Nicholas, quando terminou. — feito uma marionete.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, fingindo surpresa.

— Mas é o que sou. Você e minha mãe puxaram os cordões, e aqui estou eu. Se queria uma esposa apaixonada, devia ter leito tudo diferente.

—E acha que eu conseguiria, se tivesse tentado namorar você? — perguntou ele apoiando o cotovelo na cama.

— Não. Eu amo David.

— Verdade? Pois não acredito. Se realmente o amasse, não estaria tão revoltada porque consigo excitá-la. É melhor que aceite os fatos. E a verdade é que, para mal ou para bem, agora você é minha. Parece que prefere que seja o mal; não me importo, a não ser pela razão egoísta de que uma esposa que coopera é mais cômoda do que a que está aborrecida ou resmunga. Mas é melhor que saiba desde já, minha rebelde, que não há escapatória para você. Eu a possuo. Eu a comprei, paguei um alto preço por você e pretendo usufruir desse seu lindo corpo o mais que conseguir.

Cada palavra dele era reforçada pelo olhar cheio de volúpia e pela mão que deslizava por sua pele, parando em concha sobre o seio firme e redondo.

Alannah fechou os punhos, humilhada e vencida, sentindo, apesar de tudo, o corpo vibrar por e!e.

— Daqui a alguns anos, quando eu a tiver domada a meus pés, acho que terei saudade de nossas batalhas. Elas dão um tempero à vida, da mesma maneira que as caçadas.

Seus lábios novamente cobriram os dela, provocantes, sedutores, mas quando Alannah recusou uma resposta ele os abandonou e passou a morder de leve os bicos dos seios, até ficarem rijos. Olhou para ela outra vez.

— Uma das razões de que gosto tanto do seu corpo é que ele não tenta mentir para mim. — Depois, dando uma palmadinha no ventre chato. — Agora, veja se providencia um bebê logo, e ficarei muito feliz.

— Espero não poder ter filhos.

Por um instante, a expressão dele ficou assustadora.

— Se acontecer isso, minha querida, eu me divorciarei de você e casarei com uma mulher fértil. — Beijou-a brutalmente. — Mas vou te manter como minha amante, numa prisão luxuosa, só para me dar prazer.

— Você não faria isso. Não pode fazer isso! — balbuciou, estremecendo quando ele mordiscou a ponta de sua orelha.

— Não? — Afastou-se um pouco para olhar melhor o rosto pálido, sorrindo de uma maneira que a assustou ainda mais. — Reze para ter logo esse filho. Não sou mais nenhum garoto. Agora, levante-se e venha conhecer Ellen.

Ellen Thurkettle era uma mulherzinha magra, bem mais alta do que Alannah, com um rosto inexpressivo. Não sorriu e olhou para a esposa de Nick como se estivesse decepcionada.

— Devia ter me avisado — disse, azeda.

— Por quê? A casa está sempre em ordem.

— Depois do café, eu a levarei para conhecer melhor a casa, sra. Challoner.

— Pode chamá-la de Alannah — disse Nick.

— Ela é quem deve me dizer isso — respondeu Ellen.

— Querida? — insistiu Nick, olhando a esposa, mas demorando o olhar nos lábios sensuais e rosados.

— Por favor, pode me chamar de Alannah — disse ela, friamente, enfrentando o olhar da outra. — Como estaremos sempre juntas aqui, as coisas ficarão mais fáceis.

— Eu me sentirei melhor se a chamar de sra. Challoner.

— Não seja tola, Ellen — insistiu Nichoias. — Sempre chamou Claire pelo primeiro nome, pode fazer o mesmo com Alannah. 0 que temos para o café?

Foram servidos numa pequena copa, ao lado da sala de jantar, o sol entrando peta porta que dava para o outro terraço florido. Ao longe, estavam o mar e as árvores com suas copas prateadas.

Aos poucos, Alannah sentia-se melhor. O pior tinha passado,, e, embora Nicholas fosse dono de seu corpo e de sua vida, sua integridade continuava intacta. O corpo estava um pouco dolorido, mas esperava, com o tempo, se acostumar à poderosa sensualidade do marido quando fazia amor com ela. Esperava também que aquela excitação diminuísse, pois, depois de algum tempo de casados, os casais não deviam ficar assim abalados com a proximidade um do outro.

Depois da refeição, Nicholas trancou-se no escritório, enquanto Ellen levava-a para conhecer a casa.

Nem mesmo a atitude fria da governanta evitou que Alannah apreciasse seu novo lar. A arquitetura da casa, aproveitando ao máximo o lugar e a magnífica vista, combinava harmonicamente com a decoração sóbria e aconchegante, formando um conjunto impecável.

Era bem maior do que pensara. Além do quarto deles, havia ainda um quarto de criança completo, quatro banheiros, quartos de hóspedes luxuosamente mobiliados, salão de estar, de jantar, uma biblioteca e uma sala de música, além da salinha mobiliada de junco, onde tinham tomado o café.

Depois, Alannah foi sozinha dar uma volta pelo jardim e descobriu uma piscina e uma quadra de tênis, escondida atrás de uma trepadeira de maracujá. Colheu uma das frutas já bem madura e comeu.

Visitou então o pomar com suas laranjeiras, limoeiros e macieiras; a seguir, a horta, onde encontrou um homem no meio dos brócolos. Era alto e magro, e olhou espantado para ela.

— Sou Alannah Challoner — disse, estendendo a mão.

— Hugh Thurkettle. Espero que seja feliz.

— Obrigada. Mas que linda horta! É o senhor quem cuida de tudo aqui?

— Sim.

— É um lindo lugar — comentou, tentando puxar conversa. Mas tudo que arrancou dele foram monossílabos. Depois de algum tempo, desanimada, ela voltou para a casa.

Sentou-se numa espreguiçadeira perto da piscina. Aparentemente, os dois Thurkettle eram pouco comunicativos, mas conseguira descobrir que a casa tinha sido decorada por um profissional, e apenas o quarto do casal, por Claire.

Mergulhou a mão na água e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ela estava aquecida. Por que não? A mãe lhe havia dito que Nick era muito rico.

— Aquecimento solar — explicou uma voz atrás dela, a zombaria deixando-a imediatamente tensa. — Já esteve na garagem dos barcos?

— Não. — Não aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia, ficou de pé, mas Nicholas passou o braço por sua cintura, puxando-a para ele.

— Vamos até lá.

A garagem ficava no sopé do rochedo. Havia duas canoas, um barco a motor e um escaler, além de material de pescaria e redes.

— É enorme — comentou Allanah, sua voz ecoando.

— Foi construída quando os barcos eram guardados em galpões. Podemos dar uma volta de barco hoje.

— Você não precisa trabalhar?

— Preocupada com minha renda? — caçoou, e ela ficou tensa. — Não se preocupe, senhora minha mulher, farei com que nunca lhe falte dinheiro. Mas não vou perder tudo só porque estou em lua-de-mel. Tenho gente de confiança, e esta semana estarei à sua disposição.

— Se estivesse mesmo, eu o afogaria.

Ele riu e chegou perto daquela figurinha altiva e desafiadora, os belos olhos azuis brilhando friamente, o queixo erguido.

- Você seria a própria viúva alegre, não é? Sinto muito, meu bem, mas não pretendo morrer tão convenientemente, terá que me aturar ainda por muitos anos.

Para se certificar de que ela havia entendido, ele a beijou, segurando-a com força, deixando claro quem mandava.

Nos dias seguintes, exploraram a propriedade e fizeram longos passeios na lancha a motor, por toda a baía, parando em praias; a princípio, a conversa era forçada entre eles, mas aos poucos tornou-se mais natural.

Os dias não eram tão ruins. Eram as noites que Alannah temia, pois cada vez ficava mais difícil mentir nos braços dele. Não que sua passividade o aborrecesse. Ele parecia ter um perverso prazer com sua teimosa resistência, provocando-a com as pequenas traições de seu corpo, até que chegava ao clímax e por alguns momentos se entregava à paixão, ficando depois relaxado e saciado.

Nícholas divertia-se com o poder que tinha sobre o corpo dela, mas pelo menos não a violentava. Apreciava sua pele acetinada, a forma perfeita de seu corpo, seu perfume, o gosto de sua boca. Enquanto a amava, dizia tudo isso, usando também a voz grave para aumentar o domínio físico que tinha sobre ela, até que seu corpo começava a ceder e a aceitar sua possessão com um prazer secreto e cheio de remorsos.

Mas não sua mente ou seu coração. Cada noite o ressentimento em seus olhos azuis o fazia sorrir, zombeteiro, enquanto aos poucos a preparava para a posse final. Apesar da fraqueza de seu corpo, ela lhe negava rendição total, nunca chegando ao orgasmo.

Depois de uma semana, Nick passou a viajar para Auckland todas as manhãs e Alannah ficava livre o dia lodo. Algumas vezes, trabalhava no jardim, ajudando o silencioso Hugh. Nos fins de semana, ela mesma cozinhava, surpresa ao descobrir que se divertia.

Não recebiam visitas, Estavam completamente separados do mundo. E quando o dinheiro que tinha no banco acabasse, Alannah não sabia o que fazer, pois Nicholas não tocava nesse assunto. Depois do jantar, ele se trancava no escritório, só indo para a cama depois que Alannah estava dormindo. Mas sempre a acordava.

**CAPITULO ****V**

Certa noite, depois do jantar, Alannah sentiu-se estranha. O cheiro forte do café lhe causou náuseas, e ficou imóvel, olhando para a xícara.

Nicholas estava sentado diante dela, na sala de música, enquanto escutavam discos. Silenciosamente, ela levou o café até a cozinha e derramou-o na pia. Não queria que ele descobrisse o que estava acontecendo; não queria lhe dar essa alegria.

Uma semana depois, Alannah saiu do consultório do médico, pequena e pálida, mas ainda indomável. Hugh a levara até um vilarejo próximo, depois de ter explicado a ela, muito sem jeito, que não tinha ordens para lhe entregar o carro.

— Não quero que meu marido saiba sobre esse nosso passeio, Hugh. É... uma espécie de surpresa.

A princípio, ele pareceu em dúvida, mas acabou concordando. Já escurecia quando voltaram para casa.

Agora, Alannah sabia que dentro dela vivia um ser, que roubaria o alimento de seu corpo, era essa a causa dos enjôos que vinha sentindo. Aquela criança não era bem-vinda. Entretanto, ela estava satisfeita. Agora, Nick a deixaria em paz.

O carro dele estava na garagem, mas ele não estava em casa. Não que Alannah o tivesse procurado. Mal tivera tempo de chegar até o banheiro, nauseada, e ainda estava sentada na borda da banheira, quando ele chegou.

— Alannah? O que foi?

— Estou grávida — respondeu, repentinamente furiosa com ele. Seus sonhos de gravidez sempre estiveram ligados a David. Queria ferir Nicholas como ele a havia ferido, pisar em seus sonhos como ele pisara nos dela.

- Estou vendo — disse, frio e impassível.

Bem e o que ela esperara? Mesmo assim, ficou ainda mais furiosa.

— E não estou me sentindo bem. Quer me deixar sozinha, por favor?

Ele sorriu e se aproximou.

— Venha, mulherzinha briguenta. Acho que precisa se deitar. Está muito pálida.

A recusa dele em reagir às, suas provocações a deixaram em ponto de explodir. Quando tentou abraçá-la pela cintura, ela o repeliu com violência.

Nicholas ficou lívido; sua raiva era tão evidente que por um instante a própria fúria de Alannah diminuiu.

— Estou grávida, não esculou? Conseguiu o que queria: portanto, não tenho mais que aturar você. Pelo menos, até que você resolva ter outra criança. Minha pele se arrepia cada vez que encosta em mim. Me deixe cm paz! Eu te odeio!

Por um instante terrível, teve medo de ter ido longe demais. Nicholas a olhava com tal ferocidade que seus dedos, agarrados à, borda da banheira, ficaram lívidos. Mas conseguiu se controlar e quando falou, havia desprezo em sua voz.

- Gosta de sentir minhas mãos em você, sua hipócrita, e não tente negar. Quando eu a possuo, seu corpo está pronto para me receber. Espero que o médico não tenha feito restrições a relações sexuais.

Por um momento, ela teve vontade de mentir, mas não ousou.

— Não.

— Então, possuirei você sempre que tiver vontade. Parece que precisa ser mais realista. Alannah. Por exemplo, começar a reconhecer que gosta de ter relações comigo.

— Seu pretensioso! Pois saiba que só suporto suas mãos em cima de mim porque fecho os olhos e finjo que é David que está a meu lado. É por isso que...

Ela não viu a mão dele chegando. Na verdade, só alguns instantes depois do golpe, tomou conhecimento da bofetada que jogou a sua cabeça para trás, violentamente.

Escutou vagamente os xingamentos de Nicholas. Mas logo ele a tomou nos braços, e a levou para a cama.

— Entre debaixo das cobertas, a não ser que queira sentir minhas mãos em você enquanto eu a despir.

Alannah ficou de olhos fechados, até escutar a porta bater atrás dele. Então, trocou de roupa, deitou-se e puxou as cobertas, até o queixo. Evitou deitar sobre a face dolorida e suspirou de dor e agonia. Um entendimento completo só era possível entre duas pessoas que se amavam, mas uma inimizade como a que eles partilhavam levava a uma estranha união. Já ouvira falar de prisioneiros que se apegavam a seus carcereiros. De certo modo, ela e Níck eram assim.

A reação dele ao seu insulto não a surpreendeu. Sabia da violência que estava provocando, antes mesmo de acabar de dizer aquelas palavras. Queria magoá-lo e tinha escolhido a parte mais vulnerável de seu ego.

Suas palavras seriam um veneno para qualquer homem, mesmo um tão viril e autoconfiante como Nicholas. Poderia até não acreditar nelas; na verdade, ele percebia a reação dela às suas caricias, mas nunca se esqueceria do que havia dito.

Aos poucos, mergulhou num sono profundo, acordando apenas quando Ellen entrou empurrando um carrinho de chá.

— Trouxe o jantar. E sua mãe não lhe avisou que, se procurar encrenca, acaba encontrando?

— Avisou, sim. Será que ninguém disse o mesmo a Nick?

- Não tenho dúvida de que ele está aprendendo — comentou Ellen, revelando piedade fio olhar. — Você é uma criaturinha teimosa.

— Acho que sou determinada.

— Sem dúvida. Mas tenha juízo, acabe com esta vingança. O que está feito não tem remédio. Daqui por diante, evite discussões e aborrecimentos. Dizem que a criança sente os estados de alma da mãe. Não lhe fará bem se continuar a se comportar como uma boba.

— Mas é exatamente o que sou. Se Nicholas queria uma esposa que o amasse, devia ter escolhido outra. - Seus lábios tremiam, quando continuou; — E como ele ousou contar a você?

Ellen se empertigou, antes de responder:

— Acha que não tenho miolos? Que não entendo as coisas que acontecem diante do meu nariz? Nick não me contou nada, não foi preciso. Agora coma e se sentirá melhor.

— Não consigo.

— Consegue, sim. Sei como se sente, acredite. É horrível enquanto dura, mas passará. Vamos, coma, ou me sentirei ofendida.

— Pensei que não gostava de mim.

— Pensou? — perguntou a mulher, levantando a tampa da terrina e mostrando uma canja cheirosa. — Sou muito pouco paciente com as pessoas que têm pena de si mesmas. Tem que reconhecer que esteve se lamentando desde que chegou aqui.

Era incrível que ela estivesse discutindo seu casamento tão abertamente com aquela mulher, mas a revolta com o comentário foi mais forte.

— Pena de mim mesma? E daí? Tenho muito boas razões para isso.

— Pode ser. Mas, se tem caráter, vai esquecer tudo agora. O que importa daqui para a frente é o bebê.

— Odeio esse bebê!

— Se continuar assim, ele é que vai acabar odiando você. Tenho certeza de que não escolheria uma mãe tão imatura. Se você jogasse bem suas cartas, teria Nick a seus pés; mas, não! Com essa indignação cega, procura fazer sua vida o mais insuportável que consegue.

— Nick me detesta tanto quanto eu o detesto.

— Bobagem! Como foi que o bebê entrou aí? O rosto de Alannah ficou vermelho.

— Sabe muito bem que gostar... ou amar... não tem nada a ver com... com isso.

A mulher deu uma risadinha, ao perceber o embaraço que sua frase causara.

— Pensei que os jovens de hoje conversassem abertamente sobre sexo. Olhe só para você, corando feito uma colegial! É claro que conheço a vida, mas sei mais do que simples fatos, e também conheço Nick. E qualquer que seja a razão que ele deu para seus atos, posso garantir que, se não a desejasse na cama, nunca haveria casamento.

— Devo então me sentir honrada por sua luxúria? — perguntou Alannah, furiosa porque Ellen estava ganhando a discussão.

— Muitas mulheres ficam. Afinal, é um cumprimento que um homem a deseje. E pode ser a base de tudo. — Olhou com simpatia para a moça frágil e pálida. — Nick não comenta comigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa sobre sua vida, e não sou tão teimosa que não possa mudar minha opinião sobre as pessoas. •

Alannah levantou o olhar atormentado para ela.

— Quanto tempo a gente leva para se recuperar de uma morte?

— Um ano,

— Bem, então, ainda tenho que esperar dez meses. Nick matou todos os meus sonhos, todas as minhas esperanças, quando me forçou a casar com ele. Mas não tenho nada contra você.

— Bondade sua. Mas não é comigo que vai viver.

— Ele provocou tudo isso.

— E vai fazer com que pague? — perguntou Ellen, sem acreditar. — Pensa realmente que pode vencer? Pois, minha cara, já vi Nick quebrar muita gente antes. Ele é ainda mais duro do que parece. É melhor ser sensata.

— E permitir que ele me domine?

— Parece que ele já conseguiu isso.

— Sim — reconheceu, levantando o olhar para a mulher.

— Não espere que, por causa do seu estado, ele vá fazer concessões. — Notando as marcas de dedos no rosto, acrescentou: — Parece que você já descobriu, não é?

— Já.

Ellen ficou parada ao lado dela durante alguns instantes e depois foi embora, sem dizer nada. Alannah tomou um pouco da sopa e deitou-se, muito quieta. Logo adormeceu.

Acordou muito cedo na manhã seguinte. Continuou deitada, olhando as nuvens no céu e sentindo o enjôo voltar. Devagar, virou a cabeça para o marido que dormia a seu lado, o braço sobre seu corpo. Nick estava profundamente adormecido, as pálpebras escondendo os olhos duros e frios. A boca bem-feita nada tinha da crueldade habitual, restando apenas a forte sensualidade que ela conhecia tão bem.

Era um belo homem, pensou, sem emoção. Belo como um deus pagão, forte e inteligente. Se tivesse resolvido tomá-la de David, teria conseguido, porque a verdade era que sentia uma atração irresistível por ele. Se tentasse conquistá-la com seu charme, era provável que acreditasse que o que sentia por ela era amor.

Mas havia preferido agir de outra forma. Ele não queria uma esposa apaixonada. Queria uma sujeição tola!, uma degradação da pior espécie;e planejara tudo isso para ela, porque só assim podia ter certeza de que sofreria tanto quanto ele, ao perder Claire.

Apesar do que Ellen havia dito, sua única segurança estava em uma contínua resistência. E como sabia o que Nicholas armara para ela, teria cuidado para não ser apanhada em sua armadilha.

Repentinamente a mão na cintura de Alannah se moveu, mas logo ele se afastou, e ela relaxou.

A cama era um ninho aconchegante no quarto imenso. Alannah olhou em torno. Como Claire tinha escolhido uma decoração tão sem graça para uma casa com tanta personalidade? Pobre Claire, como seu mau gosto e um marido cínico. Apesar de tudo, a primeira sra. Challoner devia ter outras qualidades para compensar, mas Alannah evitava fazer perguntas. Devia ser meiga e dócil, totalmente dominada por Nick. Era o que ele apreciava, uma sujeição total.

E porque sabia que nunca conseguiria o mesmo com ela, tentava por outros meios, usando a atração física que os ligava como um imã.

Como ousava?, pensou, furiosa. Inconscientemente, ele devia desprezar as mulheres, se pensava que as dominaria através do desejo.

Ficou tensa, quando ele se mexeu. Nicholas acordava imediatamente, não como as outras pessoas que a princípio abrem os olhos, sonolentas. Olhou para ela e lhe deu bom-dia com total indiferença. Alannah respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Enjoada.

Ele pareceu preocupado, uma ruga vincando a testa morena.

— Fique deitada. Vou buscar alguns biscoitos e uma xícara de chá.

Teve vontade de dizer para não se incomodar, mas o que Ellen recomendara voltou à sua mente e ficou calada.

Ele voltou logo depois e observou-a, calado, enquanto ela comia os biscoitos e tomava o chá.

— Como vai o rosto?

Por incrível que parecesse ela havia se esquecido! Sentiu-se corar.

— Deve estar bem, porque não estou sentindo nada. Os olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente.

— Sinto muito ter batido em você, mas não havia necessidade de dizer o que disse. Não tocarei mais em você. Sei que não podia ter batido, mas o insulto que me fez foi intolerável.

— Foi você! — ela protestou, incapaz de conter a fúria, — Foi você que me insultou! Casou comigo, me tratando como se eu fosse uma boneca, uma coisa vazia, sem cérebro ou personalidade, sem sentimentos, sem desejos! Esse foi o maior insulto! Nunca, nunca o perdoarei!

Desde as primeiras palavras, ele começou a empalidecer e, quando ela terminou, percebeu que estava abalado.

Surpresa e sentindo uma amarga satisfação, Alannah acrescentou:

— E quanto ao fato de eu dizer o que sinto... bem, é bastante óbvio para mím que Ellen sabe por que estou aqui. Acho que o nosso casamento é comentado abertamente por todos,

— Ah... que inferno! — Nos olhos verdes havia uma dor tão profunda que ela baixou a cabeça para não ver mais. A cama cedeu com o peso dele quando se sentou na beirada e tomou sua mão, — Nunca discuti você ou nosso casamento com Ellen. Está me escutando, Alannah?

— Sim - respondeu, com voz quase inaudível, porque o contato da mão dele estava provocando sensações estranhas.

— Ellen é muito esperta.

— É, sim. — E acrescentou, com audácia: — Não contei que você tinha me batido. Ela viu.

— Entendo. — Nicholas sorriu e beijou a palma de sua mão.

— Você disse que não ia me tocar novamente — lembrou, tentando se proteger do magnetismo que tinha sobre ela.

Imediatamente, o bom humor dele sumiu.

— Minha cara, não podíamos chegar a um entendimento? Não casei com você com o propósito de fazê-la tão infeliz como é evidente que está. Tenho certeza de que entre nós existe o bastante para tornar nosso casamento perfeitamente aceitável.

Que ótimo ator ele era! A nota certa de sinceridade na voz, a pergunta certa nos olhos verdes. Hipócrita. Hipócrita!

— Eu me recuso a considerar você algo além de meu dono. Você usou ameaça e traição para me afastar das pessoas que eu amava. Na época, parecia achar que valia a pena. Se mudou de idéia, não vou dizer que sinto muito, mas não espere que caia em seus braços e me apaixone por meu carcereiro.

Nicholas largou a mão dela e, estranhamente, Alannah sentiu um vago desapontamento. Preferia que ele se irritasse; detestava a atitude de indiferença em que se refugiava.

— Muito bem — respondeu ele, afinal. Depois, levantou-se e saiu.

Naquela noite, Nicholas não voltou para casa. Ficou em Auckland, no pequeno apartamento que tinha no último andar do prédio sede de sua companhia.

Durante o inverno, Alannah ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinha com os Thurkettle. As ausências do marido eram cada vez mais frequentes e às vezes, viajava para o exterior. Na volta, sempre trazia pequenos presentes para ela, como um marido apaixonado, mas eram comuns as noites em que dormia na cidade.

Não era mais o homem dominador e cínico que ela odiava. Educado e distante, ele a tratava com cerimoniosa atenção., A noite, apesar de dormir na mesma cama, não tentava se aproximar.

A princípio Alannah estranhou, mas logo se convenceu de que ele tinha uma amante, e disse a si mesma que estava aliviada.

Uma única vez ele se irritou. Ela tropeçou nas cortinas e Nicholas a amparou. Soltando-se, Alannah sentou-se numa das cadeirinhas do terraço, mas bateu o cotovelo, chorando de dor.

— Por que não xinga um pouco? — ele perguntou, percebendo o quanto a esposa se controlava. — É uma reação normal, não acha?

— Sim, tem razão. Maldita cortina!

— Livre-se dela.

— O quê? — perguntou, olhando a silhueta alta e elegante do marido, desenhada contra o céu azul de inverno. Ele estava com uma camisa esporte que não escondia os músculos fortes dos ombros e dos braços. "Elegante" seria a palavra certa, pensou, embora conhecesse muito bem a força daqueles braços.

— Livre-se da cortina. Por que o espanto? Mude a decoração da casa toda, se desejar. Menos a do meu escritório, claro. Mas, principalmente, a do quarto. Sei que não é do seu gosto.

— Sabe, mesmo? — respondeu, ainda não refeita da surpresa, pois nunca comentara coisa alguma sobre aquela casa. — Não me importo- mentiu.

— Não vai perder sua preciosa independência só porque quer trocar as cortinas.

— Não quero.

— Da mesma maneira como não quer qualquer outra coisa? — Segurou-a pelos ombros e obrigou-a a encará-lo. — Você mergulhou fundo, não foi? E deixou as águas se fecharem sobre sua cabeça. Ninguém saberia que viveu aqui. Não mudou nada, nem mesmo um enfeite; não fez sugestão alguma a Ellen. Não sugere nem um prato de que goste especialmente.

Quando ela levantou orgulhosamente o rosto, ele a soltou, a respiração pesada. Por um instante, seus olhos ficaram duros.

— A mulher invisível — Nicholas continuou. — Pois não vai funcionar, Alannah. Goste ou não, é minha mulher e vai continuar sendo. Não me importo com o que sente por mim; portanto, essa atitude não a levará a lugar algum.

Depois, vendo que ela continuava impassível:

— David não devia amar você de verdade — disse, sorrindo com malícia —, ou teria casado de qualquer jeito. Para receber a bolsa não havia nenhuma exigência de não ser casado, e o dinheiro daria perfeitamente para vocês dois viverem modestamente.

Uma terrível amargura se contrapôs ao orgulho. Sabia que Nicholas observava atentamente seu rosto e tentou desesperadamente esconder o que sentia.

— Se ele me pedisse em casamento, você teria desistido de toda essa loucura?

— Talvez. Para falar a verdade, tudo que eu previ aconteceu. Eu tinha observado vocês na véspera. Era fácil ver que você o amava, não ele.

Aquilo a feriu mais tio sido tudo que ele tinha feito antes: mais do que a tristeza com a morte do pai, mais do que a violação fria e impiedosa de seu corpo. Foi como se tivesse um punhal enterrado no coração.

— Você descobriria um dia, Alannah.

Levada por uma reação incontrolável ela ficou de pé e avançou para ele, sendo facilmente dominada, trêmula e ofegante.

— Não quero que tenha pena de mim, Nicholas. Não ouse ter pena. Não ouse!

Ele a agarrou pelos pulsos, quando a viu cambalear e a segurou a tempo de evitar que caísse desmaiada no chão.

Foi a voz de Nicholas que ela ouviu quando voltou a si. A princípio, não podia se concentrar e entender, mas aos poucos percebeu que ele tentava se desculpar. Era uma coisa tão surpreendente, que ela abriu os olhos.

— ... ter que parar! — Ellen dizia qualquer coisa, zangada. -Olhe só para ela, pelo amor de Deus! A gravidez está sendo... bem, não está sendo nada fácil. Brigar não vai ajudar a nenhum dos dois. Ela tem um gênio forte como o seu. Vocês são iguais; quando você ataca, ela revida. Meu Deus, Nick, o que há? Não tem cabimento eu estar agora explicando como um marido deve tratar a mulher!

Envergonhada por escutar sem que soubessem, Alannah tentou se levantar, apoiada nos cotovelos. Mas o movimento fez sua cabeça rodar, e ela caiu novamente nos travesseiros, chamando a atenção dos outros.

— Fique deitada, sua tonta! — Foi a ordem ríspida de Ellen. Pela primeira vez. Alannah sorriu para a mulher.

— Você parece o meu pai.

— Então, ele deve ter sido um homem sensato. Está melhor?

— Sim, obrigada. Mas estou com sede.

Quando Ellen saiu, Nicholas veio para perto da cama, e olhou para a esposa.

— Sinto muito —disse inexpressivo.

— Sente, mesmo? — perguntou Alannah, sentindo-se velha, cansada, enojada.— Mas acredita em tudo que disse, não é?

Ele vacilou um instante, o maxilar cerrado, o olhar evasivo.

— Sim. O que não significa que deveria ter dito. Fiz de propósito, para ferir você.

— Desde quando você se arrepende por ter me ferido?

— Desde agora.

O olhar sério examinou o rostinho pálido, desfeito pela náusea. Ellen tinha razão: apesar de saudável, o corpo jovem de Alannah não estava aceitando a gravidez. A prova era o tom doentio da pele, as olheiras profundas. Embora não tivesse mudado muito até agora, a não ser pelas curvas generosas dos seios e a cintura um pouco mais grossa, ela parecia mais magra e mais velha.

— Não há nada que se possa fazer contra este enjôo constante? — perguntou Nicholas, passando os dedos pelos cabelos.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— O dr. Stewart disse que prefere não receitar nada. E eu não tomaria, nem que ele mandasse.

— Entendo.

Ellen voltou e Nicholas foi embora, mas aquele incidente mudou mais uma vez o relacionamento entre ambos. Nãoo que a atitude dele fosse diferente: ele continuava cortês e raramente estava em casa. Alannah é que tinha agora uma outra visão. Por causa do comentário do marido sobre David, começava a enfrentar a verdade que sempre evitara cuidadosamente: não tinha sido tão amada pelo rapaz como pensava. Dali em diante, fez um esforço consciente para não ficar cultivando o passado, nem o que poderia ter sido, e para aceitar o presente:

Enquanto a criança se desenvolvia dentro dela, Alannah foi se descontraindo, cada vez mais se apoiando em Ellen. Chegou até a ceder aos seus conselhos e redecorou o quarto.

— Vai dar a você alguma coisa para fazer, em vez de andar pelos cantos, se lamentando.

— Muito obrigada!

— E é só dizer a Nick que quer que volte para casa, que ele volta.

Alannah levantou a cabeça, orgulhosa.

— Eu não o proíbo de vir.

— Não? Nenhum homem vai impor sua presença, sabendo que não é bem-vindo.

— Ele sempre fez o que quis — respondeu Alannah, teimosa, achando um estranho prazer em falar sobre Nicholas.

— Pelo amor de Deus! Vocês dois se merecem! Que Deus ajude a pobre criança, com pais teimosos assim. Mas você podia ao menos dar um jeito nesse quarto.

**CAPITULO ****VI**

E Alannah assim fez. Descobriu, surpresa, que tinha gostos definidos em decoração, e não cedeu quando o decorador que Nicholas escolheu tentou modernizar demais o quarto.

— Qualquer outra coisa vai destoar da casa - comentou ele, olhando com desdém para a decoração de Claire.

Alannah suspirou. Agora fazia uma idéia de como a outra se sentira. O decorador era um homem de meia-idade e falava com evidente autoridade, mas a esposa de Nicholas Challoner tinha bastante personalidade para enfrentar qualquer um. A custa de muita conversa, os dois chegaram a um resultado espetacular.

Enquanto o quarto estava sendo redecorado, Nicholas dormia separado de Alannah, quando vinha para casa. E se ela se sentia sozinha, não confessava nem a si mesma.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, ele voltou, mas fez um comentário casual, depois de olhar rapidamente em torno. Alannah sentiu como se a tivessem mergulhado em água gelada. Mas reagiu, pensando que pelo menos ela estava satisfeita com as paredes pintadas de verde-jade, os jarrões chineses, a colcha pesada de cetim estampado, com o mesmo fundo verde e desenho oriental, mais o fofo tapete branco.

Num canto, uma escrivaninha laqueada em vermelho brilhava como uma jóia rara naquele conjunto luxuoso. Quando escolheu aquela peça, assustou-se com o preço, mas o decorador insistiu:

— O sr. Challoner me deu instruções para comprar tudo que a senhora escolhesse, não importando o preço.

E assim tinha sido feito. Agora, admirando os belos móveis, ela franziu a testa. O marido era um verdadeiro enigma para ela, generoso, apesar de não lhe dar dinheiro para seus gastos pessoais; respeitoso, embora a desprezasse; distante e frio, embora a tivesse escolhido como esposa, para ser a mãe de seus filhos.

Enquanto Nicholas tomava uma ducha, ela foi até a porta que dava para o terraço.

Já era inverno, mas algumas flores desabrochavam entre as pedras que pavimentavam os caminhos do jardim. Verônicas escarlates, margaridinhas silvestres, tomilhos com seus cones vermelhos esperando pelas abelhas. Mais além, os hibiscos floresciam, as flores menores do que no verão, mas as cores mais vívidas.

Alannah tinha também substituído a mobília de ferro batido do terraço por uma mais confortável, de madeira natural, com almofadões estampados de verde e bege, e, em vez do guarda-sol, mandara construir uma pérgola. Mas ainda não havia decidido que trepadeira plantaria para proteger do sol de verão.

Apalpou a cintura. No verão, o bebê já teria nascido, para ser carregado em seus braços, perto do coração. Quando disse a Ellen que odiava a criança, era sincera: mas, na véspera, quando o bebê se mexeu pela primeira vez, ela começou a senti-lo não como o filho que Nick tão brutalmente havia gerado dentro dela, mas como uma criatura indefesa.

Imediatamente, uma onda de ternura a invadiu, mesclada por um sentimento de proteção. Agora, as mãos no ventre, pensou aflita: "Meu Deus, mas que confusão é tudo isso!"

- Não está se sentindo bem? A pergunta fez o sonho sumir, e ela se voltou para Nicholas.

— Nunca me sinto bem — respondeu altiva.

— É, estou vendo. Quanto tempo mais isso vai durar?

-O Dr. Stewart é muito evasivo. Tudo que ele diz é que não é provável que dure todos os nove meses.

— Deus! Espero que não!

Olhou para ele cheia de ressentimento.

— Por quê. Nick? Sei que não é dor de consciência.

— Pode ter certeza disso.

Nicholas não a tocava há semanas, mas agora se aproximou e segurando-a pela cintura, puxou-a para si. Assustada com a reação imediata de seu corpo, Alannah tentou se soltar. — Não — disse ele calmamente, forçando-a a ficar. — Está começando a mostrar a gravidez e eu gosto disso.

— Porque prova sua virilidade?

— Não preciso de provas desse tipo. Claire estava grávida quando morreu, não se lembra?

— Por que não diz "quando você a matou"? Era isso o que estava pensando, não era?

— Era? — Ficou alguns momentos em silêncio. — Tem razão. Você me conhece tão bem, não é, Alannah? Me observa tanto, que chegou até a decorar este quarto com a cor dos meus olhos.

— É uma cor bem mais escura e quente. Seus olhos são gelados.

A resposta agressiva teve uma reação imediata: ele segurou o rosto dela, que o encarou sem medo.

— Não são gelados, quando você está perto. Nunca! Só preciso tocar em você, para meu sangue se transformar em fogo. Mas você entende disso, não é? Tem um prazer perverso em saber que eu a desejo mais do que jamais desejei uma mulher, que pode me reduzir ao nível daquele idiota que, tão confiante no seu amor, partiu sozinho para os Estados Unidos.

— Ele tinha todas as razões para confiar — respondeu, odiando-o porque a proximidade dele estava causando um torpor em suas pernas. — Eu o amo

Nicholas riu e cobriu seus lábios num beijo feroz. Gelada. rejeitando-o com todas as forças, Alannah gemeu de dor, e só então ele levantou a cabeça, os olhos verdes agora quase negros

— Vamos inaugurar este belo quarto? — segurando-a no colo carregou-a até a cama.

— Estou enjoada — mentiu, o pânico evidente nos olhos arregalados enquanto ele desabotoava seu vestido.

Nicholas sorriu e beijou os seios agora túmidos.

— Sei que está. Sente isso cada vez que eu a beijo, não é?

— O que esperava? - perguntou, desesperada, pois ele linha tirado seu sutiã, e agora beijava sensualmente os bicos dos seios, despertando nela aquele traiçoeiro desejo.

- Nada. Não esperava mais nada. Só isso... — disse, acariciando seu ventre, a mão descendo até a calcinha.

Alannah estava furiosa, porque começava a perder o controle.

-Quer... fazer o favor de... parar! - gritou, agarrando-o pelos cabelos com força.

- Não. — Continuou a beijá-la no pescoço, nos ombros, nos seios. — Ultimamente, você parece que se esqueceu de quem é o seu dono e por que está aqui.

- Esqueci? — perguntou, sinceramente desesperada. — Nunca me esqueço. Gostaria de poder.

Devagar, ele começou a deslizar a mão pela coxa dela, como se não tivesse ouvido nada. Atormentada, Alannah virou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo a fatal resposta de seu corpo, que agora latejava de desejo.

— Como gostaria de controlar a reação traiçoeira de seu corpo, não é?

Ah, ele a conhecia tão bem! Por um momento, ficou tentada a ceder, permitir que a onda ardente de paixão a invadisse inteira. Só uma vez, seu corpo implorou à mente, uma só vez, para que eu saiba como é gemer de prazer, quando ele me leva ao êxtase.

Mas isso seria a rendição final, a sujeição vergonhosa a seu machismo feroz. Se Nicholas descobrisse que tinha o poder de seduzi-la, poderia fazê-la perder todas as inibições e acabaria esmagando toda a sua dignidade, transformando-a numa criatura submissa, e tornando assim sua vitória total e completa.

— Não posso! — murmurou, quando ele colocou a mão sob a renda da calcinha.

— Está querendo dizer que não quer.

Alannah estava cada vez mais fraca. Tinha esquecido como ele podia ser irresistível, era tão mais fácil lutar quando a tratava com brutalidade e desprezo! Mas, dessa vez, estava surpreendentemente terno, despindo-a com carinho, envolvendo-a numa teia de fascínio, beijando cada pedacinho de pele que ia ficando exposto, murmurando como a achava linda, como vivia atormentado de desejo por ela. a voz grave e modulada envolvendo-a, dominando-a.

"Por favor, me maltrate", ela implorava em silêncio. "'Só consigo resistir quando você me fere! Sei que quer acabar comigo, me afogar em sua ternura, me matar de desejo! Me fazer sua escrava!

Enquanto Nicholas a acariciava, era incapaz de pensar muito claramente, todo o seu ser estava dominado pelo desejo de ser possuída. Com os olhos fechados, porque se os abrisse ele veria o quanto estava enfeitiçada, ela se conteve, não colando o corpo ao dele, para tentar apagar aquele fogo que a queimava por dentro.

Nicholas deu um grito abafado, chamando por ela, a boca úmida e quente sobre o seio. Sem pensar no que fazia, Alannah começou a se mover sob ele, guiada pelo instinto, sabendo como excitá-lo até a loucura.

Ele pôs as mãos por baixo dos quadris dela. Alannah abriu os olhos, assustada, e viu refletidos no rosto dele a mesma agonia e o mesmo desejo que sentia. E, pela primeira vez, foi dominada por uma sensação de prazer tão intensa, que poderia morrer naquele instante.

Foram as batidas fortes de seu coração que a trouxeram novamente à realidade. Devagar, muito devagar, o prazer começou a se transformar em melancolia, profunda e sombria. Agora sabia! Milhões de palavras tinham sido escritas, numa tentativa de descrever aquela sensação, mas era uma coisa indescritível, a experiência mais perturbadora de toda a sua vida. Mas a tristeza que vinha depois, isso ela não sabia que existia.

Sempre intuíra que Nicholas tinha o poder de vencê-la. Talvez por isso tinha sentido tanta aversão por ele. Pois, se amasse David, que espécie de mulher seria para reagir com tanta paixão à posse de outro homem? E era o que tinha feito! Aos dezesseis anos, quando viu Nicholas pela primeira vez instintivamente soube que ele seria capaz de despertá-la; por isso o odiou tanto!

Aflita, virou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Sentindo que ela se mexia, Nicholas levantou a cabeça.

— Olhe para mim. — Pegou seu queixo e obrigou-a a se virar. — Então, agora nós sabemos.

O cinismo na voz dele era como uma punhalada.

Era evidente que a desprezava, e sua resposta apaixonada só havia aumentado esse desprezo. Mas, se ousasse caçoar dela, seria capaz de matá-lo!

Nicholas devia ter percebido a confusão que a dominava, pois imediatamente se afastou.

— É melhor tomar um chuveiro. Vou dizer a Ellen para lhe trazer o jantar.

Alannah fechou os olhos, sem se importar com mais nada curtindo a sua humilhação.

Depois daquele dia, ele não a procurou mais e ela se perguntava por que a obrigara a conhecer o segredo do prazer. Será que queria provar a ela que não era melhor do que as outras mulheres que também tinham conhecido o êxtase em seus braços?

Então a resolução de Alannah de não tornar a sucumbir à fascinação dele tornou-se que sabia que qualquer atração,por pequena que fosse,a colocaria em perigo,evitava o mínimo contato. Ele não a escravizaria!

Passava noites acordada, olhando-o adormecido, seu ressonar tranqüilo a seu lado provocando nela uma série de sentimentos contraditórios.

-Não consigo acreditar! - exclamou Alannah,quando Hugh lhe trouxe um belo ramo de camélias.

Ele costumava trazer dos jardins as mais belas flores,às vezes junquilhos perfumados,outras vezes frutas exóticas como a kiwi,e também íris em vários tons de azul,dafnes cheirando a limão,florzinhas rasteiras em buquê cor-de –rosa.

-Aqui vocês não têm inverno - comentou surpresa,para Ellen.

-Espere até o ano que vem, minha querida. Já estará acostumada com o calor,e, à menor queda da temperatura,vai se agasalhar toda e se queixará do frio.

- Vocês nem têm geadas!

— Aqui perto do mar não temos: só lá nas montanhas, mais no interior.

— E também não têm neve!

— Nevou em Auckland, há alguns anos, durante cinco minutos, e foi uma loucura geral. — Olhou Alannah com atenção. - Está com uma cara melhor.

Nicholas tinha viajado para San Francisco e já estava fora há uma semana. Durante esse tempo, o enjôo acabara.

— Estou me sentindo bem melhor.

Com o passar do tempo, a atitude de Ellen havia abrandado muito mas Alannah ainda achava que ela a vigiava como se fosse uma professora, a língua ferina nunca fazendo concessões. Assim, tratava-a com polida reserva, mais à vontade na companhia do velho Hugh. Mas Hugh tinha saído para buscar Nicholas, que chegava naquela tarde,e ela sentia novamente a tensão a envolvendo.

Por alguma razão que não entendia, não tinha mais vontade de resistir a ele. Talvez a gravidez a tivesse tornado menos geniosa. Já as razões de Nick para não discutir mais eram bastante claras. Sem dúvida, queria que o filho tivesse um começo de vida tranquilo, e uma mulher agitada dificilmente lhe proporcionaria uma gestação sem problemas.

A insistente campainha do telefone interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ellen atendeu e,depois de um momento,veio até o pátio, onde Alannah tomava sol entre vasos de begônias floridas.

- Era Nick.

—Ah... — talvez ele não viesse para casa. Uma emoção estranha mudou sua voz, quando perguntou: — O que ele queria?

- Está trazendo hóspedes. Os Sterling, Caroline e Ralph. Pai e filha. Alannah olhou para a mulher com surpresa. Depois levantou-se e foi com ela até os quartos de hóspedes.

- Como todos os homens — resmungou Ellen — ele espera que tudo esteja em ordem! Mas ainda bem que avisou.

— Os Sterling já estiveram aqui alguma vez?

— Ah, sim. muitas.

- Como são?

Ellen encolheu os ombros,

— Simpáticos. O sr. Sterling tem negócios com Nick. E ela teria gostado de ser a segunda sra. Challoner.

- Ah... - Por um instante, Alannah sentiu-se confusa,e foi desenvolvido um sentimento de posse em relação a ele.

- Imagino que ela seja muito bonita - disse, tentando manter a dignidade.

- É, sim — concordou Ellen, com um sorriso irônico.

— Sei...

— O que quer para o café de amanhã? — perguntou a outra, encerrando as confidências nesse ponto.

Alannah combinou o cardápio com ela e depois passou em revista os quartos de hóspedes e a sala de estar, indo refugiar-se em seu quarto. Abriu o armário. Poucas roupas lhe serviam agora. Bonito mesmo,só um vestido verde, comprado há pouco,que fazia um belo contraste com o tom de seus cabelos. Não que os cabelos estivessem muito brilhantes:precisavam de um bom um banho,quando o marido entrou sem que ela percebesse, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

- Você me assustou - disse,desligando o secador. - Chegou cedo.

- Uma hora e meia antes do previsto. Sinto ter atrapalhado seus planos.

Sua atitude indiferente irritou-a,mas preferiu não reagir.

-Eu é que sinto muito por não estar pronta para receber seus convidados.

-Não tem importância.

Sentindo-se rejeitada, Alannah atravessou o quarto contrariada. Mas ela mesma havia insistido em tratá-lo como estranho:era ela quem ficava contente com suas ausências,com a indiferença dele. Então, por que estava tão desapontada,por Nicholas não aceitar sua primeira tentativa de ser amigável?

Mas continuava decepcionada, quando se vestiu e fez a maquilagem. A terrível náusea dos primeiros meses tinha passado: no entanto ainda se sentia enjoada, e seu rosto demonstrava isso.A gravidez fazia muitas mulheres desabrocharem, não era seu caso, parecia mais velha e muito cansada. Sabia que não poderia competir com a tal Caroline.

Pela primeira vez na vida, desejou ter a altura de Tina e sua beleza clássica. Mesmo o belo tom de azul de seus olhos parecia agora desbotado.

— Pronta?

— Sim.

— Esse vestido combina com você. Mas ainda falta... Um momento.

O que faltava eram dois magníficos brincos de esmeralda. Alannah olhou para as jóias, fascinada.

— São lindos! De quem... são?

— Seus — disse ele, evidentemente aborrecido com a pergunta. Quando viu que ela não os experimentava, acrescentou irritado: — Não eram de Claire, se é o que está pensando. Ela preferia safiras e pérolas.

Alannah encolheu-se assustada e, com os dedos trêmulos, colocou os brincos. Mas Nick não disse mais nada, nem ela perguntou, sabendo que ele estava a ponto de estourar.

Por que? Não sabia a resposta.

Quando acabou de colocar os brincos e se virou para ele,o marido já estava novamente controlado.

Caroline Sterling era espetacularmente linda. Era até injusto uma mulher ter tantas qualidades; pensou Alannah, ao ser apresentada à sua hóspede. Alta e esguia, mas ao mesmo tempo frágil e elegante, com um corpo com curvas demais pra ser modelo, mas nada gorda a pele de um tom quente, os cabelos platinados (provavelmente pintados, mas tão naturais que não se podia ter certeza) ...e que rosto! Traços perfeitos, olhos cor de mel, uma boca sensual. Era uma beleza completa cm seu tipo, como Nick era no dele, ambos saudáveis e insolentemente lindos.

Alannah sentia-se pequena e insignificante, mesmo depois que os olhos de Caroline pousaram nas esplêndidas esmeraldas, com evidente inveja.

Aquele sentimento de inferioridade era odioso. E totalmente no entanto ainda se sentia enjoada, e seu rosto demonstrava isso. A novo para ela. Durante toda a vida, sempre soube que Tina era a mais bonita das duas, e conheceu outras moças muito bonitas, mas nunca se sentiu diminuída por isso. Era culpa de Nick, que a obrigava a carregar seu filho: assim, nem todos os cosméticos do mundo poderiam dar à sua pele a frescura da mocidade.

Inconscientemente, tocou o ventre, onde a criança estava agora sossegada, Era um gesto revelador.

— Para quando é a criança, sra. Challoner? — perguntou Caroline, falsamente doce.

— Prefiro que me chame de Alannah — respondeu automaticamente. — Para o verão.

— Tão cedo? Não é comum hoje em dia os casais quererem filhos tão depressa.

— Já estou com trinta anos — disse Nicholas, sorrindo para Alannah.

— Mas Alannah é tão jovem! — protestou Caroline, sorrindo também mas com os olhos tão frios como os de Nick. Jovem e insignificante, diziam aqueles olhos.

— Talvez ache que dezenove anos é cedo demais — disse Alannah — mas minha mãe tinha apenas dezoito quando nasci, e acho que é bom ter uma mãe jovem.

A princípio, a bela mulher ficou ligeiramente confusa, mas logo se recuperou:

— Bem, a decisão é sua. Apesar de que, conhecendo seu marido como conheço, aposto que foi ele que decidiu. Mandão! É a palavra exata para Nick, não concorda? Forte e dominador como um príncipe guerreiro!

Muitos homens teriam ficado embaraçados, mas não Nicholas Challoner.

— É uma maneira delicada de me chamar de ditador, não é? Alan nah já me conhece bastante bem, e não precisa de sua ajuda, Caroline.

A outra recebeu surpresa a resposta áspera, mas se conteve por educação ou respeito pelo temperamento agressivo de Nick. Ele se virou para a esposa, que estava mortalmente pálida.

— Não deixe que esse rostinho angelical a iluda, Caroline, Alannah tem um gênio terrível. É orgulhosa e tem uma língua afiada. Daqui a uns dez anos, quando aprender a se controlar mais terá muitos homens trêmulos a seus pés!

Naturalmente, ele a estava provocando, mas suas palavras davam a impressão de que o relacionamento dos dois era tempestuoso e apaixonado, que os levava ao paraíso e também ao inferno.

Alannah sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto. Para disfarçar, disse, zombeteira:

— Nick, tenho certeza de que o sr. Sterling e Caroline não estão interessados em nossas batalhas... por mais interessantes que elas possam parecer para nós.

Quem respondeu foi o sr. Sterling, o rosto jovial se abrindo num sorriso.

— Acho que encontrou alguém a sua altura, Nick. Como Katharina e Petruchio, em a Megera Domada.

— Não sei — disse Caroline. — Será que Nick planeja transformá-la numa mulher totalmente submissa, como acontece, na peça?

Alannah sentiu a pele se arrepiar, mas não disse nada, obedecendo ao olhar de Nick. Afinal, ela havia provocado aquela troca de indiretas. Sentira desde o primeiro instante que Caroline tinha vindo disposta a não gostar da esposa de Nick, mas não devia ter permitido que seu gênio rebelde a levasse a fazer comentários ferinos.

Esperou que os outros não tivessem percebido seu pequeno gesto de surpresa, quando Nick pegou sua mão e levou-a aos lábios, beijando sensualmente o pulso. Depois, ele se virou para Caroline e respondeu, com uma ponta de malícia:

— E me arriscar a morrer de tédio com uma mulherzinha sem opinião e sem vontade própria? Pensei que me conhecia melhor Caroline.

Havia uma leve insinuação naquelas palavras, e a outra deu um risinho de cumplicidade.

— Realmente, você não é assim - disse, subitamente mais confiante. — Que sensata você foi, Alannah, não mudando a decoração da casa. A casa inteira é tão refinada, tão... tão harmoniosa. — Sorriu um pouco embaraçada. _ Como o dono, austero e formal, mas com um incrível magnetismo. Pode rir. Nick, mas tem que reconhecer que você combina com sua casa.

Então, ela nunca tinha estado no quarto de Claire. Por alguma razão obscura, aquilo deu satisfação a Alannah, e continuou bem-humorada enquanto tomava os aperitivos.

O jantar eslava perfeito. Se os convidados fossem outros, Alannah teria se divertido mais. Não havia percebido como eslava afastada do convívio social. Nicholas não lhe dava dinheiro e a mantinha pratica mente prisioneira naquela bela casa. Caroline tinha dito que ele era austero e formal... Não sabia de sua sensualidade animal.

Caroline falara em harmonia. Seria por isso que Nicholas procurava compensação, uma vida por outra vida, uma criança por outra criança? A princípio: fazer com que ela sofresse como ele havia sofrido. Mas era uma razão muito simplista.

Sem se dar conta de sua expressão absorta, ela observava cada movimento do marido. Parecia incrível... era incrível que aquelas mãos a acariciassem com tanta sensualidade, como se soubessem exatamente o que ela precisava. Como duas pessoas podiam estar tão próximas e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes? Esse homem a quem pertencia, esse homem complexo e sutil, era um desconhecido, um perfeito estranho!

Sentiu medo, de repente. Ouviu então a voz de Ralph Sterling, muito distante. Fechou os olhos e depois sorriu, contrafeita,, enquanto se voltava para ele.

— Sinto muito, eu estava sonhando acordada.

— E sei com o quê. Ainda não me esqueci de meus primeiros tempos de casado.

— Está pálida - disse Caroline, levemente irritada — Papai, você a aborreceu?

— Alannah? — perguntou Nick. — Você está bem?

— Estou, só não quero mais vinho.

Ele aceitou a resposta, mas, daí em diante, percebeu que a olhava, pensativo. Quando ia se retirar com o sr. Sterling para conversarem sobre negócios, ele se aproximou dela.

— Quer ir se deitar agora? Tenho certeza de que Caroline não ficará ofendida.

— É claro — disse a outra, com um ar de piedade. — Sinceramente, Alannah, ficarei muito bem assistindo televisão perto da lareira.

Era tentador, mas o treino de Rose falou mais alto.

— Estou bem. — Sorriu para Nick. — Não deve me tratar como se eu fosse uma inválida. O sr. Stewart disse que isso é péssimo.

Logo que os homens saíram da sala, Caroline deixou cair a máscara.

— Não tem obrigação de me fazer companhia. Sei cuidar de mim. E também conheço muito bem a casa; portanto, não há necessidade de ficar acordada, se estiver cansada. Nick e eu somos velhos amigos, e tenho certeza de que ele não me considera uma estranha aqui.

— Também tenho certeza. — A resposta educada causou-lhe um grande esforço.

Caroline olhava com interesse o magnífico tapete persa, as prateleiras cheias de livros raros, um queimador de incenso de bronze, uma antiga peça chinesa.

- É da dinastia Sug — disse, abruptamente.

— Eu sei.

— Nick tem um gosto refinadíssimo. Queria que Claire decorasse a casa, mas o gosto dela era extremamente vulgar. Então, ele arranjou um decorador. Claire fazia tudo que Nick queria. Pensava que o sol brilhava por causa dele...

Não havia resposta para aquilo e, assim, Alannah só balançou a cabeça, sorrindo vagamente, sugeriu que ligassem a televisão. Não queria confidências sobre a mulher cuja morte tinha causado. Pelo menos, parecia que os Sterling não sabiam disso.

— Sabia que Claire era minha prima? — insistiu a outra.

— Sim? — Alannah corou. — Não fazia idéia.

— Percebi. Eu e papai estamos sempre com Nick. Eu e ele temos muito em comum. Naturalmente, ele era dedicado a Claire, mas sempre desconfiei de que era porque ela realmente o idolatrava. Os homens tendem a amar as mulheres que os adoram. Claire era uma loura espetacular, mas completamente sem personalidade.

Olhou atentamente para Alannah, que procurava se manter calma, apesar das provocações. Vendo que não obtinha resposta, Caroline continuou:

— Por isso, você é uma grande surpresa. Não parece indefesa e tem jeito de ser bastante inteligente.

— Tem razão — respondeu Alannah, sorrindo intimamente ao pensar como a outra se enganara no julgamento. Era totalmente indefesa contra a desumana frieza de Nick. E, naquele instante, gostaria de ser uma mulher espetacular.

— Como o conheceu?

— Meu pai e ele tinham negócios — disse, pouco à vontade.

— Entendo. — Havia sarcasmo em sua voz. — E quem é seu pai?

Um brilho frio iluminou os olhos azuis de Alannah.

— Holman Finderne, Mas muita gente o conhecia como Holt.

— Conheço o nome, claro. Nick não está agora na direção da firma, em Christchurch?

— Sim. Meu pai morreu no ano passado.

— Então foi uma união, em vários sentidos. Deve sentir falta de sua família.

— Muita — respondeu, só agora se dando conta da saudade que sentia da bela e compenetrada Tina, da tola e também bela Rose. E David... oh, David!

— Saudade de casa é um inferno, não? — perguntou Caroline, mas não parecia nem um pouco solidária. — Mas ser esposa de Nick deve ter suas compensações. Além do fato de ele ser um homem absolutamente fascinante, ainda há esta casa maravilhosa, Uma pena você não se sentir bastante bem para convidar e ser convidada, mas imagino que isso pode esperar até depois de nascimento do bebê. Claire estava vendendo saúde, quando engravidou.. Coitadinha,..

Ótimo para Claire, pensou Alannah, com azedume. Mas respondeu com calma.

— As pessoas reagem de maneira diferente. Ellen diz que uma gravidez difícil muitas vezes significa um parto fácil e um bebê bonzinho. Espero que tenha razão.

— Sim — concordou Caroline, mas não estava interessada na opinião de Ellen. — Quanto tempo acha que esse enjôo ainda vai durar?

— Não sei.

— Bem, acho que você não teria interesse em ir a um baile, mesmo se estivesse passando bem. Não poderia dançar, e seria terrivelmente aborrecido ficar o tempo todo apreciando. . .

— Provavelmente. Mas de que baile está falando?

— Ah, é uma testa de caridade, e Nick nunca falta. Sempre organizamos um grupo para ir, e como ele é o presidente, deve comparecer. Será dentro de três semanas, em Auckland. É um acontecimento social! Primeiro, há um jantar e, em seguida, o baile, que dura às vezes até o dia seguinte e termina com o café da manhã. Maravilhoso!

— Parece, mesmo _ comentou Alannah, concluindo que Caroline era artificial demais, mais parecendo uma boneca do que uma mulher de verdade.

Por que Nick não casara com ela? Era evidente que aceitaria seu pedido de casamento; cada vez que falava nele, seus olhos brilhavam. Subitamente teve um arrepio, apesar de a sala estar agradavelmente aquecida. Caroline seria uma esposa exigente, esperando mais dele do que uma paixão impessoal e uma fria polidez.

Como se estivesse satisfeita com a reação de Alannah, a outra se recostou na cadeira, os olhos meio fechados.

— Não faz mal, sempre tem o ano que vem. A não ser que você esteja grávida outra vez. Nick parece estar querendo compensar o tempo perdido. Às vezes penso que ele sentiu mais a morte do bebê do que a de Claire. Os dois tentaram mais de três anos, sabia? Ela estava ficando desesperada. — Deu um sorriso maldoso. — Agora, nós sabemos de quem era a culpa. Não de Nick!

— Não, realmente — respondeu Alannah, entendendo a razão de o marido ter ficado tão zangado, quando falou de sua virilidade. Pobre Claire! Esperar tanto tempo e depois morrer! Meu Deus, ainda se sentia angustiada e culpada. Nick pensava que eram suas ameaças que a tinham feito aceitar aquela escravidão, mas o que a atormentava era o fantasma de Claire. Se aquela mulher soubesse!

— Está se sentindo bem? — perguntou Caroline. — Está muito pálida! Quer água? Ou conhaque?

Sem conseguir disfarçar a náusea, Alannah sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, isso passa. Sempre passa.

— Acho que devia ir para a cama. Tenho a impressão que vai desmaiar a qualquer instante. Quer que eu chame Ellen? Posso ajudar?

- Não, vou melhorar.

— Poderia chamar Nick, mas ele está tratando de negócios importantes com meu pai. — E vendo que Alannah hesitava: — Escute, não tem que ser uma anfitriã perfeita, eu posso servir o café para os homens, e depois também irei para a cama. Se os conheço bem, vão ficar conversando por horas.

Aparentemente, a educação de Carolinc havia sido perfeita. Negócios eram sagrados... A caminho do quarto, uma súbita rebeldia fez com que Alannah parasse e batesse na porta do escritório.

Nick respondeu e ela entrou, percebendo que ele a olhava com sincera preocupação. Estava elegante e bonito como sempre, de pé ao lado da escrivaninha, com um papel na mão.

— Alannah — Aproximou-se dela, que sorriu para os dois.

— Desculpem interromper, mas preciso ir me deitar. Caroline se ofereceu muito gentilmente para trazer o café mais tarde. Sinto muito, sr. Sterling.

— Não se preocupe comigo, minha querida. Quando minha mulher ficou grávida, costumava se deitar todos os dias às oito horas.

Nicholas abraçou-a pela cintura.

— Desculpe-me cinco minutos, Ralph.

— É claro! Boa noite, Alannah.

Boa noite, sr. Sterling.

No corredor, ela protestou:

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de chegar ao quarto sozinha.

— Eu sei, nem que tivesse que rastejar — foi a resposta áspera. — E sei que prefere rastejar a ter a minha ajuda.

— Estou cansada, só isso!

— Não banque a boba! Basta olhar para você para ver como está enfraquecida. Pare de fingir que está bem.

— Preocupado com o bebê?

— Por quem mais? Embora Stewart tenha me garantido que apesar da palidez., você está perfeitamente bem.

— E, naturalmente, o bebê estará bem. Como um parasita que cresce e floresce...

— É o que pensa dele? — perguntou Nick, abrindo a porta do quarto.

A vontade de mentir foi muito grande, mas ela prometeu a si mesma nunca mentir.

— Não. Não desde que ele começou a se mexer.

— O instinto vence tudo. .

Por um momento, ela observou o rosto do marido, mas só encontrou um olhar indiferente e frio.

— É verdade — reconheceu, dando um suspiro. — Boa noite.

**CAPÍTULO ****VII**

Caroline tinha razão. Nicholas só foi se deitar às duas da manhã, e não adormeceu logo, ficando deitado de costas, as mãos em baixo da cabeça, pensando.

Mantida acordada por causa da atividade do bebê. Alannah tentou ficar imóvel, mas depois de algum tempo se levantou e correu para o banheiro.

Receou deitar-se novamente ao lado do marido. Apesar de todas as intimidades que tinham compartilhado, ainda se sentia tímida em relação a ele. Durante o dia, disfarçava esta timidez com uma atitude, mas no grande leito sua autoconfiança desaparecia, agudamente consciente de cada movimento dele, do calor de seu corpo. Nicholas sabia disso, ela via em seus olhos. Todas as vezes que, tendo que mudar de posição, evitava encostar nele. E sua timidez parecia causar prazer ao marido! Mas ele não se embaraçava, e agia muitas vezes como se ela não estivesse presente, andando pelo quarto, às vezes completamente nu.

Já devia estar acostumada, mas não conseguia. Foi até a janela se arrepiando de frio, enquanto olhava as nuvens. Havia luar e a água ao longe estava prateada. Mais distante, no mar aberto, um farol era a única luz.

— Vai se resfriar.

A voz de Nick a fez estremecer e virar para ele. Depois, voltou obedientemente para a cama.

— Está frio demais para andar sem um roupão — disse ele, tocando em seu ombro.

Ela estremeceu de frio. Ela ouviu uma praga abafada, e logo os braços fortes do marido a puxavam para junto de seu corpo quente e musculoso.

— Se continuar com essas infantilidades só para fugir de mim, vai ter que aguentar as consequências — disse, sem se importar com a tensão dela. — Fique quieta.

Devia estar mais cansada do que pensava, pois quando ia começar a protestar, um bocejo interrompeu a frase. Além disso , sentia-se muito confortável ali juntinho dele. Nicholas abraçava-a por trás, com uma das mãos sobre o ventre crescido.

— Boa noite. — Ele murmurou.

Alannah bocejou outra vez, vencida pelo cansaço.

Caroline Sterling e o pai ficaram mais um dia e uma noite, e foram embora depois do almoço. Alannah ficou aliviada quando os viu partir. Caroline passava o tempo todo jogando indiretas, até deixar claro que seu relacionamento com Nicholas tinha sido íntimo.

E ainda era, pelo que Alannah via. Atormentada pela sensação de ciúme, que nascera de uma hora para outra em seu coração, ela descobriu que a idéia de Nick na cama de Caroline a enfurecia. Fervia de raiva quando a outra pousava os olhos possessivamente em seu marido, embora tivesse que reconhecer que Nick não correspondia à aberta provocação. Continuava a tratar Caroline , com distante cortesia, mas isso não provava nada.

A vida pareceu ficar mais tranquila, depois daquele fim de semana. Só podendo dar pequenos passeios dentro da fazenda.

Alannah sentia-se cada vez mais limitada pelo tamanho e peso da criança. Começou a fazer roupinhas para o enxoval, e se comovia com elas. Mas não tinha coragem de mostrá-las para Nick.

Usando um maiô feito por Ellen, tomava banhos de piscina, embora tivesse vontade de ficar ali durante horas.

A náusea acabou, mas ainda precisava tomar cuidado com o que comia, e cada vez se sentia mais deselegante e feia. Nick passava agora muito mais tempo em casa, apesar de estar ainda distante e indiferente.

Quando ele falou que ficaria naquele fim de semana em Auckland, ela ergueu a cabeça, subitamente zangada.

— Por causa do baile?

— Para dizer a verdade... sim. Quem...? Caroline, claro.

— Claro — respondeu, furiosa. Agora ele ia pensar que ela estava com ciúme. Mas não estava! É que fazia muito tempo que não se divertia!

— Tenho que ir, sinto muito _ disse ele, suavemente,

— Claro — repetiu, com tanto sarcasmo, que esperou uma resposta malcriada.

Mas, em vez de impaciência, havia um imenso cansaço no rosto moreno e bonito.

— Você está com problemas? — perguntou, subitamente preocupada. — Parece cansado.

— Pareço? Então, você olha às vezes para mim!

— Não posso evitar.

Ele sorriu à resposta espirituosa e veio para perto dela, abraçando-a por trás.

— Essa resposta parece mais com você — disse, acariciando o rosto dela.

Alannah fechou os olhos, sentindo a carícia sensual, que desceu pelo pescoço lentamente, até as mãos pousarem nos seios.

Fazia tanto tempo que não a tocava assim, que Alannah se assustou com a imediata resposta de seu corpo.

— Não!

Nicholas se inclinou e começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

_ Não é verdade que não quer. Gostaria que eu ficasse aqui este fim de semana?

Mas estava tão assustada, que responder exatamente o contrário do que gostaria.

— Não! Prefiro que fique em Auckland.

Ele apertou seus seios e depois largou-a.

— Acho que, se não fosse, causaria muitos comentários. Meus amigos andam dizendo que tenho um ciúme tão doentio de você que nem a deixo sair.

— Ficarão desapontados quando me conhecerem. Mas não tenho a menor dúvida de que Caroline está se esforçando bastante para convencer a todos de que o boato é um absurdo.

— Talvez — disse ele, parecendo aborrecido. - Apesar de incrivelmente bonita, Caroline não é inteligente. Acha estranho que todos escutem a descrição que faz de minha nova esposa e ainda assim acreditem que venero o chão que você pisa. Afinal, por que eu casaria com você?

— Certamente, não pela minha aparência. Ou pela minha personalidade. Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vão descobrir por quê. E o que você fará, então? Aposto que não será nada bom para a sua imagem. A maioria das pessoas, mesmo as mais duras, acharia seu plano cruel demais para aceitar. Gente normal não casa por vingança. Não receia que seus amigos fiquem desgostosos?

— De jeito nenhum. Se... e quando todos souberem que você causou a morte de Claire, direi que, depois, que a vi, fiquei tão impressionado que não quis perder o contato. — Sorriu, irônico. — E, quando nos encontramos depois de três anos, nos apaixonamos imediatamente. Uma história romântica, não concorda? Com a vantagem de ser quase verdadeira.

— Pois estou certa de que ninguém que conheça você vai acreditar nessa conversa mole.

— Tem, mesmo? Mas é surpreendente como as pessoas se deixam enganar! Olhe só sua mãe. Está crente que nos amamos loucamente.

Alannah desviou o olhar, odiando-o, odiando a si mesma por ter provocado aquela conversa. Não tinha mais ânimo para aguentar. Parecia incrível que no começo do casamento estivesse determinada a lutar contra Nicholas o tempo todo. Agora, só queria sossego, e, se isso era uma capitulação... bem, a culpa era de seu estado.

Mas ele não deixou assim, e insistiu

— Acho você difícil de entender. Pelas cartas que coloco semanalmente no correio, tenho a impressão de que já perdoou Rose pela responsabilidade parcial por nosso casamento; no entanto, seu ressentimento por mim continua o mesmo.

— Você não entende, minha mãe, ela é...

— Rose é uma mulher tola. Uma mulher tola e mercenária, que estava preparada para vender a própria filha, para que ela e a filha favorita continuassem a viver luxuosamente, o que considera um direito dela.

Alannah estremeceu, porque ele havia dito parte da verdade.

— Você não compreende... — insistiu, .sem convicção.

— Compreendo muito bem. — Nicholas falou com tal desprezo, que ela corou. — É você que não compreende. Rose sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Não fiz nenhuma tentativa de esconder minhas razões.

— Eu sei... — sentou-se, profundamente magoada. — Mamãe foi protegida a vida inteira. Papai... papai costumava caçoar dela por causa de sua falta de interesse pelos negócios, mas nunca tentou mudá-la. Ela sempre acreditou que se uma pessoa tinha pensamento positivo, tudo no fim dava certo

Levantou o olhar e viu o brilho de desdém nos olhos verdes, mas continuou a falar, pausadamente.

— Você não sabe o que é ser sempre julgada pela sua beleza, sua atração, suas qualidades de anfitriã! Nunca ninguém encorajou minha mãe a usar o cérebro. Casou com meu pai porque ele era bom e seus pais lhe disseram que daria um ótimo marido. E aprendeu a amá-lo. Naturalmente, esperou que... acreditou que comigo aconteceria a mesma coisa

— Mesmo sabendo que você estava profundamente apaixonada pelo rapaz da casa ao lado.

— Ela pensou que era uma coisa de criança.

_ E era?

A pergunta atingiu-a como uma flecha, a ponta envenenada pegando bem no coração. Alannah sentiu a boca seca.

— Já sabe a resposta.

— Oh, Deus, eu sei! — Nicholas deu uma risada. — Amor eterno — caçoou, segurando o queixo dela e obrigando-a a encará-lo. — Tem um prazer masoquista em bancar a mártir, Alannah? Quando chora em segredo, consola-se pensando que elas devem a felicidade a você? Pois bem, não a privarei dos pequenos prazeres que tem... mas lembre-se de que, quando geme em meus braços, não está pensando em Rose. Nem em Tina, nem no seu verdadeiro amor. Aquela sensação é por minha causa!

Beijou-a explorando sensualmente a boca morna com cruel prazer, até deixá-la trêmula de raiva e... sim... de desejo!

Quando a largou, ela limpou a boca com as costas da mão, num gesto de repúdio, e ele riu.

— Farei com você o que eu quiser. E possuirei você sempre que desejar.

— Tenho desprezo por você!

— Eu sei. E me divirto quando me despreza.

Ficou olhando para ela, que sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto, sabendo que ele se lembrava de sua ardente resposta na última vez em que fizeram amor.

Na manhã de sábado, Alannah acordou com dor nas costas, uma dor que provavelmente desapareceria depois de um passeio ou uma hora passada na piscina.

— Não está piorando, está? — perguntou Ellen, preocupada.

— Não — respondeu, surpresa com o interesse da mulher.

— Não sei não - disse Ellen, enquanto arrumava os travesseiros. — Não fique preocupada, não deve ser nada, mas acho melhor levantar os pés.

Agitada e abalada, Alannah obedeceu. A governanta trouxe uma pilha de livros para ela ler, mas não teve vontade de pegar nenhum deles. Apenas tomou uma xícara de chá e tentou descansar um pouco. Quando o telefone tocou, ela atendeu, contente de ter uma coisa para fazer.

— Alô, Caroline — respondeu, menos animada.

— Alannah, querida! Nick me disse que você está cada vez mais gorda!

— É verdade.

— Que bom para você. Posso falar com Nick, por favor? Sinto muito incomodar, mas algumas coisas saíram erradas para o baile desta noite, e, como ele vai me levar, precisa saber.

Alannah mordeu os lábios, esforçando-se para que sua voz saísse fria e serena.

— Sinto muito, mas ele não está. Foi à cidade.

— Ah... Ele parece estar passando muito tempo no apartamento, ultimamente. Preocupações com os negócios, imagino. Nick sempre gostou de passar os fins de semana em casa... Bem, irei até lá falar com ele, Tchau.

Alannah sentiu uma onda de revolta. Qualquer que fosse o lugar de Carolinc na vida de Nicholas, parecia cada vez mais evidente que era sua amante e não tinha o direito de ser tão provocadora. Irritada porque não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito, curvou-se para a frente, pois a tensão fazia suas costas doerem ainda mais.

— Agora, eu vou decidir sozinha! — disse Ellen, da porta — Vou ligar para o dr. Stewart.

Por mais que Alannah lhe dissesse para não ligar, ela não a escutou. O médico, uma hora depois, fez, um cuidadoso exame c acalmou-a.

— Não acredito que seja nada sério, mas fique na cama durante uns dois ou três dias. Onde está seu marido?

— Em Auckland.

— Está vindo para cá. — Notando o espanto de Alannah, acrescentou: — Ele seria capaz de me despedir, se eu não o avisasse.

Quando Nick chegou, Alannah estava deitada, só ela sabia que sua palidez não era por causa de seu estado.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou ele, entrando apressado no quarto.

— Não sei por que toda essa confusão. Afinal, foi só uma dor nas costas.

Aparentemente, ele tinha conversado com o médico, porque puxou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e começou a falar com Alannah, com calma:

— Uma dor nas costas pode significar um aborto. Stewart não acredita que seja, mas acha melhor tomar todos os cuidados.

— Não havia necessidade de você voltar — disse, sem se incomodar que ele a achasse ingrata. Não era isso o que esperava ouvir dela?

— E deixar Ellen chocada? — perguntou segurando sua mão.

— Acha que ela ficaria chocada?

— Ah, sim. Está começando a ter esperança de que a convivência possa fazer o que o sexo não conseguiu até agora: salvar este casamento, e você sabe muito bem o que o bebê representa para mim.

— O quê?

— A razão de sempre. O velho desejo do homem de se perpetuar.

A curiosidade que sentia por ele era recente e, portanto, mais forte.

— Li em algum lugar que tudo o que somos, corpo e mente, é só um meio que a natureza usa para que nossos gens sejam transmitidos para outros seres. O instinto cego de reprodução.

_ E acredita nisso?

— Às vezes. É uma brincadeira irônica, não acha?

— Que fizeram com você? Olhou para ele, curiosa. — Está arrependido, Nick?

— Não. — levantou-se devagar. — Não acredito em remorsos do passado. Eles afetam o presente e o futuro, e não levam a nada. — Sorriu, contrafeito. — Digamos que eu agiria de maneira diferente, agora.

— Ainda casaria comigo?

Ele sorriu novamente, porque sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

— Oh, sim, minha pequena insegura. Minha vida seria insuportavelmente sem graça sem você explodindo perto de mim. Adoro ter meu vulcãozinho particular.

Por um momento, um momento horrível, Alannah receou que ele visse as lágrimas que aquela resposta tinha provocado. Mas conseguiu esconder o brilho suspeito, virando a cabeça no travesseiro e fingindo um bocejo.

— Vou sair agora. Se precisar de alguma coisa, toque a campainha.

Esperou que ele chegasse na porta, para perguntar, inocentemente:

— A propósito, Caroline conseguiu falar com você?

Nicholas parou imediatamente e olhou para ela, o rosto inexpressivo.

— Conseguiu. Ela estava lá, quando Ellen ligou. Por que?

— Nada. Só que ela ligou para cá perguntando por você, e eu disse onde estava.

— Disse? Obrigado. Ela deve ter se esquecido de que eu linha planejado passar o fim de semana na cidade.

"Mentira! Ela queria que eu soubesse que ia ser seu par, e você sabe disso, seu canalha!"

Ele saiu, deixando-a tensa.

Maldito Nick! O que importava se dormia com Caroline Sterling? A princípio, gostara de pensar que ele tinha uma amante. Mas, não alguém que ela conhecesse. E não tão linda! Nick não tinha o direito de trazer a amante ali!

Entretanto, Caroline não ia ao baile com ele, naquela noite. Embora tivesse dito que tinha vindo por causa de Ellen. ela sentia um estranho prazer em poder controlar as ações dele, mesmo que fosse com um truque. E todo o remorso desapareceu, quando ele lhe contou que Caroline estava a seu lado, quando Ellen ligou.

Não, a dor nas costas definitivamente não ia melhorar até o dia seguinte!

Ficou mais aliviada e adormeceu. Quando acordou, já era noite e Nick estava ao lado da cama, sorrindo. Alannah espreguiçou-se e depois, lembrando-se da "dor", pôs a mão nos quadris.

— Ainda dói?

— Um pouco — disse, envergonhada por mentir. Logo Ellen chegou com uma bandeja.

— Ela ainda sente um pouco de dor — disse Nick, alegre. — Mas está passando.

Alannah olhou-o com súbita desconfiança, mas ele estava impassível. Mais calma, comeu o jantar que Ellen linha trazido. Certamente, ele nem suspeitava de sua pequena farsa... e como poderia? Quando se mexia, realmente sentia uma dorzinha enjoada nas costas; portanto, não estava mentindo. Não completamente.

**CAPITULO ****VIII**

Depois do jantar, Nicholas trouxe-lhe um toca-fitas e alguns livros mais a seu gosto. Surpreendentemente, ajeitou-se numa poltrona perto dela e tirou da pasta alguns papéis, que começou a estudar.

Alannah leu por algum tempo, mas seu olhar era sempre atraído para o marido.

Uma vez, ele ergueu os olhos e surpreendeu-a. Por um instante ficaram se encarando e ela então pediu um copo de água, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Ele tinha olhado para ela assim, quando vieram de avião de Christechurch. Apesar do ódio que sentia naquele dia ela notara que lia muito depressa, que tinha mãos fortes e bem cuidadas, que era um belo homem.

Se fechasse os olhos, podia se lembrar de cada detalhe, como se visse um filme. Tentou lembrar-se do rosto de David. mas o rosto de Nicholas anulava o do outro.

— Está se sentindo mal?

_ Não — respondeu, hesitante. Abriu os olhos e pegou o copo de água que ele havia trazido.

— Tem certeza?

_ Tenho. Não se preocupe: também quero esse bebê.

— Quer, mesmo?

A dúvida na voz dele a fez reagir:

— Quero, sim! Eu o carreguei por tanto tempo, que detestaria perdê-lo agora. Além disso, ele não tem culpa do que o pai fez,

— Não. realmente.

E aquilo foi tudo. Nenhuma resposta para sua provocação. Alannah virou de costas para ele e adormeceu.

Muito tempo depois, acordou. Uma chuva forte caía lá fora trazida pelo vento leste. A única luz, no quarto vinha do abajur sobre a escrivaninha. Nicholas estava sentado lá.

Algo nele a fez ficar imóvel e calada. Sentia-se como se espreitasse algo que devia ficar em segredo.

Então, ele levantou a cabeça e ela prendeu a respiração, porque em seu rosto havia uma tal expressão de sofrimento que a fez sentir uma onda de piedade. Estaria se lembrando de Claire?

De repente, o terrível ressentimento que envenenava sua vida pareceu evaporar, deixando-a vazia e perdida. Vendo-o naquele estado, Alannah podia entender como um homem, que amara tão profundamente, podia ter roubado, mentido e se atirado num plano surgido de seu desespero, perdendo pelo caminho toda a misericórdia. Só um imenso amor provocaria uma reação tão violenta, ao ser esmagado.

Junto às outras lembranças de um Nicholas sarcástico, frio e brutal, ali estava o outro Nicholas, tão angustiado que ela mal suportava olhá-lo.

Toda a vontade de feri-lo desapareceu. Fechou outra vez os olhos e ficou imóvel. Ele atravessou o quarto e se deitou. Quando tocou a mão dela, Alannah não se encolheu como antes.

Mais uma mudança no relacionamento dos dois. Depois daquela noite, Alannah o observava constantemente, tentando descobrir seus segredos mais íntimos. As vezes, ele a surpreendia, mas não deixava transparecer o que sentia. A distância entre os dois ficava cada vez maior.

Perturbada pelas novas emoções que queriam surgir sob a máscara da indiferença, Alannah ainda tentava lutar. Nicholas era delicado com ela, mas havia uma profunda frieza em suas atitudes. Quando o observava, tentando reviver a expressão atormentada daquela noite, só via o rosto másculo, belo e cruel, e duvidava se o que vira não linha sido ilusão. Depois de algum tempo, convenceu-se de que tinha imaginado.

Um dia, ele voltou cansado para casa, e nadou durante uma hora com tal determinação que a assustou. Depois, subiu para o terraço, onde Alannah lhe deu uma toalha e o observou disfarçadamente se enxugar. Era um homem nmuito bonito, pensou, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Se percebeu que ela o observava, não demonstrou. Foi com voz áspera, que lhe falou, o que não acontecia há semanas.

— Preciso ir à Austrália.

— Austrália?

— Melbourne, para ser exato.

Alannah sentiu-se imediatamente abandonada, ele tinha viajado outras vezes; só que agora estava perto demais do nascimento da criança. Mas não deixaria que percebesse sua mágoa.

— E quando pretende partir? — perguntou, com calma.

— Depois de amanhã. Ficarei fora uns três ou quatro dias. — Talvez tivesse percebido a angústia dela, porque acrescentou: — São só umas quatro horas de viagem, Alannah. E, Stewart me garantiu que você não deverá ter o bebê na próxima semana. — Chegou perto dela e ajudou-a a se levantar da cadeira: — Preciso ir.

Ultimamente ela notara uma inclinação de se apoiar nele e desprezava-se por tal dependência. Lágrimas brilharam em seus olhos.

— Entendo — disse, com voz controlada. —Não se preocupe, Ellen tomará conta de mim.

— Eu sei. Por favor, acredite que eu não iria, se não fosse absolutamente necessário. Muitas pessoas dependem de mim, e isso é importante.

— Acredito. ... Afastou-se, e ele não tentou retê-la, as mãos caindo ao longo do corpo. Por um instante, pareceu vulnerável. — Pelo amor de Deus, você é exagerado feito Ellen. E só um bebê. Mesmo que seja o herdeiro da fortuna Challoner. Todos os dias bebês nascem. Divirta-se em Melbourne.

— É uma viagem de negócios — disse ele zangado.

Alannah endureceu o coração. Ultimamente. Nicholas tinha sido o marido que toda mulher grávida desejava, terno como se gostasse mesmo dela. Era melhor que se lembrasse de que estava sob o domínio dele e que, qualquer bondade que mostrasse, não passava de uma concessão.

Quando partiu, ele a beijou porque Ellen estava presente, mas o roçar dos lábios nos dela foi frio.

Alannah sentiu-se agitada naquela tarde e resolveu dar uma volta pelo jardim, em vez de se aconchegar numa espreguiçadeira no terraço, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol.

Escutou vozes quando foi olhar um pêssego. Hugh muitas vezes trabalhava no pomar até tarde, e naquele dia Ellen estava com ele.

A princípio, Alannah não prestou atenção na conversa. O que a fez parar atrás de um arbusto foi a voz irritada de Ellen:

— Não sei o que ele está pensando! Francamente! Levar aquela ordinária da Caroline Sterling com ele!

— O pai também — lembrou Hugh.

— E desde quando a presença daquele velho impediu alguma coisa? Ele vinha para cá com ela, antes, e você sabe muito bem o que acontecia. Pois acho que o velho faz vista grossa porque, para ele, é bom ter negócio com Nick.

Hugh resmungou qualquer coisa, mas o coração de Alannah batia com tanta força que ela mal podia se manter de pé. Ellen continuou a falar, sua voz estridente mais fácil de ser ouvida.

— Não sei mais o que pensar! Tudo parecia estar indo tão bem agora! Ela está mais calma, nada mais daquelas respostas agressivas, e ele, tão bom. E agora... isso! Tem certeza de que aquela mulher viajou com ele? Não foi só se despedir?

Alannah tentou desesperadamente escutar a resposta de Hugh, mas em vão. No entanto Ellen confirmou tudo:

— Está bastante evidente. Por que Nick foi fazer uma coisa dessas?

Continuou a falar, mas Alannah se afastou silenciosamente, como um ladrão, e às cegas, pois seus olhos só viam Nick nos braços de Caroline. Correu a se esconder num lugar que sabia que não a procurariam: o caminho que descia até a praia.

Ofegante e angustiada, sentou-se num tronco, uma das mãos sobre o ventre, e chorou feito uma criança.

Quando as lágrimas secaram, apertou as têmporas latejantes, tão abalada com a própria reação como Ellen estava com o comportamento de Nicholas.

Por quê? Por que se importava por ele levar a amante? Nunca havia ligado para o que o marido fazia; tinha sempre se defendido dele, acreditando que essa atitudc a protegeria.

Agora, diante de seu súbito colapso, enfrentava a verdade sobre si mesma. Era uma mulher ferida, vulnerável e assustada, que se escondia atrás de discussões tempestuosas e da fria arrogância porque só assim poderia permanecer sã, naquele pesadelo que Nicholas tinha inventado para ela.

Sentia-se novamente criança e indefesa. Precisava desesperadamente da mãe, mesmo sabendo que nem Rose nem ninguém poderia lhe dar o que realmente desejava; segurança e amor.

O bebê se mexeu, e o movimento a fez se levantar. Foi com apreensão que voltou para casa e para o quarto. Não queria que Ellen visse seu rosto pálido e inchado.

Tomou um demorado banho de chuveiro, desejando poder levar também toda a desolação que tinha no coração. A cama nunca lhe pareceu tão convidativa, mas levou algum tempo para dormir.

E a dor que a acordou era continuação das dores que já tinham começado, espaçadas, há algum tempo. O filho de Nicholas escolhera aquele instante para nascer.

Uma hora depois, foi levada para a sala de parto no Cottage Hospital, enquanto uma enfermeira sorria para ela, encorajadora.

— Está indo muito bem. Lembrou-se de todos os exercícios pré-natais. Esse aí está com pressa.

Estava, realmente! O sol começava a nascer quando Alannah olhava para o rosto vermelho do filho, tentando ver se ele se parecia com Nicholas: encontrou, maravilhada, as sobrancelhas cerradas, o queixo firme, o nariz que seria mais tarde reto e perfeito como o do pai.

A exaltação que a tinha invadido foi desaparecendo, para deixá-la exausta e gelada. Então, o bebê abriu os olhos, e seu,rosto se contraiu como se sorrisse.

Num impulso, ela o apertou mais junto ao peito e beijou-o na testa enrugada. Imediatamente, ele pareceu procurar alguma coisa.

— Está com fome — disse a enfermeira. — Por que não o alimenta?

Ela adormeceu logo depois de dar de mamar, acordando só no fim da tarde, quando lhe trouxeram a refeição. O hospital era pequeno, mas havia sido levada para um anexo, e assim, estava sozinha com o filho quando Nicholas entrou.

— Como está? — perguntou preocupado.

— Bem. O quê... o que faz aqui?

— Vim conhecer meu filho, o que mais?

— Você nem olhou para ele.

Ele se aproximou e, levantando o rosto dela, examinou atentamente suas feições, até Alannah corar e baixar as pálpebras.

— Foi muito ruim?

A sua ternura deixou-a desarmada. Mais do que tudo, queria sentir os braços dele à sua volta, queria descansar a cabeça em seu peito, apoiar-se em sua força.

— Não, não foi nada difícil. O dr. Stewart disse que... que vamos ter que tomar cuidado com o próximo, pois este chegou depressa demais. Parece que os segundos nascem ainda mais depressa. — Se houver um próximo.

Soltou-a e se virou, inclinando-se sobre o berço, deixando-a surpresa.

Mas aquela farsa de casamento não tinha uma única finalidade: a de dai- a ele herdeiros? A menos que não a quisesse mais, que Caroline bastasse. Por alguma razão, Alannah sentiu uma fúria que ha meses não sentia. Ódio, angústia, desespero, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Recostada nos travesseiros, fechou os olhos, para que ele não lesse seus pensamentos.

— Você está bem?

— Ótima — respondeu, abrindo os olhos e olhando-o, agressiva. — Bem, o que achou dele? Preenche as exigências dos Challoner?

— Oh. sim. Me conte uma coisa: ele sempre faz esse barulho?

O instinto protetor foi mais forte, e Alannah se inclinou para o berço.

— Oh, meu amorzinho... Droga! Ele a olhou sorrindo.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele está chupando o dedo. E isso, sinto dizer, herdou de mim.

— Bem acho que consigo perdoar você. De que cor são os olhos de le? —Riu, quando viu que ela se surpeendia. —Ellen quer saber.

— Não sei. Até agora, são azulados.

— Cor de olho de recém-nascido — respondeu a enfermeira, que acabava de entrar no quarto. — Mas serão azuis, como os da sra. Challoner.

Sorriu para Alannah, enquanto ajeitava a bandeja no colo dela, e depois saiu.

— Quando vai voltar para a Austrália? — perguntou Alannah, não se interessando pela comida. — O sr. Sterling está provisoriamente em seu lugar?

Nicholas olhou-a, subitamente alerta.

— Não, ele não está. Terei que voltar no vôo desta noite. Quem lhe disse que ele foi comigo?

— Ouvi Hugh e Ellen conversando. E Caroline? Também está se divertindo?

— Muito — ele respondeu, com ênfase.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor e tenso, e Alannah fingiu se interessar pela comida, levantando a tampa da travessa de sopa. Nicholas pegou a mão dela.

— Não tem nada para dizer?

— Não... — Era covardia. Mas também era a única resposta sensata.

— Bem, então, vou deixar que durma. Adeus, minha querida esposa. — Inclinou-se e beijou seus lábios frios.

Foi um beijo propositalmente sensual, assim como o polegar roçando em seu seio, como se Nicholas quisesse enfatizar a prisão em que ela se achava. Alannah sentiu ódio por ele, principalmente porque, como sempre, seu corpo respondeu intensamente a leve carícia.

— Vai voltar agora mesmo? - perguntou, impulsiva.

- Vou.

— Não vai ficar muito cansado?

— Desde quando meu bem-estar a preocupa?

E foi embora deixando-a atônita e deprimida.

O hospital transgrediu as regras no dia seguinte, permitindo que Ellen a visitasse, pois só os membros da família podiam entrar.

— Quando sua mãe virá? — perguntou a governanta, entregando-lhe um presente para o bebê.

— Não tenho a menor idéia.

Depois que a mulher saiu, Alannah suspirou e olhou, distraída, para as flores que enchiam o quarto. Sentia-se muito cansada, o corpo dolorido, e muito sozinha. Desde que o bebê nascera, estava chorosa e deprimida. E precisava da mãe. Ou da segurança da infância que Rose representava.

Nicholas voltou no dia seguinte e esperou mais de uma hora no aeroporto por Rose e Tina. Levou-as direto para o hospital.

Tina parecia bem mais amadurecida. Alannah olhou para as duas e explodiu em lágrimas,

— Queridinha! — exclamou Rose segurando a mão da filha.

Mas foi Tina quem se sentou na cama e aconchegou a irmã nos braços, até que os soluços diminuíssem.

— Estou fazendo papel de boba! O que vocês vão pensar!

— Angústia pós-parto — disse Rose, confortando-a. — Acontece com todas. Eu me lembro de me debulhar em lágrimas quando trouxe você para casa. Seu pobre pai teve receio de estar casado com uma doida!

Conversando despreocupada, ela conseguia aliviar o ambiente tenso, até Alannah enxugar os olhos e recuperar o controle.

— Estou muito bem. Já viram o meu filho?

— Acabamos de vir do berçário — respondeu Rose sorrindo. — Como pretendem chamá-lo?

— Ainda não sei. — De repente, desejou que ele tivesse o nome de seu pai. Mas Nicholas decidiria sobre o primeiro nome.

Naquele instante, o som de um carrinho foi uma interrupção bem-vinda, principalmente porque era o carrinho do jovem sr. Challoner, empurrado por uma enfermeira sorridente.

— Aqui está ele, faminto e exigente.

Enquanto o bebê mamava, Rose desviou o olhar, estranhamente embaraçada. Mas Tina parecia encantada.

- É tão pequeno! — disse com ternura.

— Pois saiba que é maior do que a média dos bebês — corrigiu Alannah, com falsa indignação. E brincou: — E tão adiantado para a idade dele!

O bebe parou de mamar um instante e levantou os olhos azulados para ela.

Nesse momento, Nicholas entrou.

— Vejam, ele vai ter olhos azuis! — exclamou Rose, — Iguais aos seus, minha queridinha. Que bom!

Era a primeira vez que Nicholas via o filho mamando; Alannah o encarou, embaraçada, quando os olhos dele pousaram nos seios cheios de leite. Foi preciso um grande esforço para que não se cobrisse com os lençóis. Ele adivinhou o dilema dela e riu, com ironia. Depois, inclinou-se e beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios, e tocou o rosto do filho.

— Ele é um encanto — disse Rose, animada, enquanto Tina observava atentamente Nicholas e Alannah. — E se parece com você, Nick! Mas, me conte, que nome vai dar a ele? Alannah, essa bobinha, não faz a mínima idéia.

— Andrew Holman. O nome dos dois avôs. Os olhos de Rose ficaram cheios de lágrimas.

— Obrigada — disse, dramática. — Meu querido Holt teria muito orgulho do primeiro neto. Mas não ousem chamar sua filha de Rose! Sempre odiei meu nome e não suportaria se minha neta tivesse que aguentar a mesma carga.

Alannah sentiu o sangue subir pelo rosto. Ficou de olhos baixos, enquanto Nick fazia um comentário qualquer e Rose insistia.

— O ideal é a diferença de idade ser pequena, para que os dois possam ser amigos e companheiros, como Alannah e Tina foram.

Foi Nicholas quem respondeu.

— Alannah teve uma gravidez difícil. Por isso, acho que vamos esperar algum tempo, antes de submetê-la a tudo aquilo outra vez.

— Ah, mas a segunda vez é sempre bem mais fácil — disse Rose, mas calou-se ao perceber algo no olhar de Nicholas.

Tina falou alguma coisa irrelevante durante o silêncio que se seguiu, até chegar a hora de fazer o pequeno Andrew arrotar.

Então, Rose reclamou esse privilégio e um pouco da tensão desapareceu. Quando mais tarde Alannah ficou sozinha no quarto pensou se Nicholas, com aquela declaração, estaria pensando em fazer amor com ela só quando achasse que seria conveniente ter outra criança. Lágrimas quentes correram por seu rosto.

Dois dias depois, teve alta. Nicholas foi buscá-la e fez tudo que um pai encantado deveria fazer. Agradeceu com enorme charme, entregando à enfermeira-chefe um envelope com uma quantia em dinheiro para a compra de uma nova tevê para a sala das enfermeiras.

Durante toda a viagem de volta, Alannah olhou para o bebê adormecido no banco de trás reparando nos traços do rosto que herdara do pai.

— Cansada?

— Não.

— Não se preocupe. Stewart me disse que você provavelmente iria se sentir deprimida e que precisaria de cuidados especiais.

— E você vai... tratar de mim com cuidado?

Ele ficou calado e ela se perguntou por que tinha que provocá-lo o tempo todo.

— Não pretendo aborrecer você, se é o que está perguntando. Deixou muito claro o que sente sobre isso tudo.

Nesse instante, Andrew choramingou e Alannah se virou ansiosa para ver o que era. Quando se endireitou, percebeu que Nicholas estava tenso.

— Deve pensar que sou um monstro — disse ele, zangado. — Acabou de passar nove meses miseráveis. Espera mesmo que eu a faça passar por tudo isso novamente, sem lhe dar descanso?

— Você não parece ter a preocupação de... de ser bonzinho.

— Não. — Riu, com amargura. — Era a última coisa que eu pretendia. Queria intimidar você, quebrar você! Mas você não se deixou quebrar, não é? Cada vez que eu tentava, você reagia, os olhos soltando chispas, a língua cheia de veneno. Por que não tem medo de mim, Alannah?

Ela olhou pela janela, sem ver a paisagem.

— Não sei. Algumas vezes eu tive. Mas sabia que, o que quer que você fizesse a mim, se eu não cedesse, não poderia me atingir. — Encolheu os ombros. — Você cometeu um erro de julgamento. Se realmente queria me ferir, devia ter me conquistado para depois me fazer viver num inferno.

— Essa era a minha idéia original.

Alannah olhou-o atônita. O belo perfil do marido estava impassível, mas a ironia do sorriso era visível.

— Mas, então, descobri que você tinha um namorado e tive que usar a força.

Alannah olhou para as mãos, crispadas no colo, e teve um terrível pressentimento. Por que ele estava sendo tão franco agora?

Mas Nicholas não disse mais nada. Além disso estavam quase chegando em casa, e o momento tinha passado. Alannah logo descobriu que o berço tinha sido colocado na nursery, dois quartos adiante do dela. Apertando o filho nos braços, sacudiu a cabeça, teimosa.

— Não. Se ele for dormir aqui, eu também dormirei.

— Muito bem — cedeu Nick, sorrindo, para espanto dela. — A noite, ele dormirá em nosso quarto, até que passe sua ansiedade.

Tinha sido simples demais. Ao se deitar naquela noite, ainda se sentia surpresa com sua fácil vitória. Nicholas parecia estar seguindo à risca as determinações do dr. Stewart, tratando-a com tanta doçura!

Ellen insistira para que ela fosse cedo para a cama, e realmente estava extenuada. Agora, com a luz fraca da mesinha de cabeceira iluminando o quarto, não conseguia parar de olhar para o bercinho. Rose providenciara cortinados cheios de fitas, os mesmos que ela e Tina tinham usado e que, amorosamente, a avó reformara colocando fitas azuis, em vez de rosa.

Apagou a luz e se aconchegou nos travesseiros. A vida de repente lhe parecia insuportavelmente descolorida, e não adiantava dizer a si mesma que aquilo ia passar. Uma parte de sua tristeza podia ser creditada a depressão pós-parto, mas havia ainda a ferida aberta em seu coração.

Tremendo, pensou que nunca mais se aqueceria. Sentia um enorme vazio, que nem sua total devoção ao filho conseguia preencher

Naquela noite sonhou que ela e David caminhavam pelos montes Cashmere. Era um dia claro e os alpes do Sul brilhavam como se fossem encantados, em contraste com as planicies de Canterbury. David segurava sua mão e andavam sem falar por um caminho bastante estreito para somente os dois passarem. De repente o caminho se bifurcava, uma parte seguindo na direção das montanhas e a outra seguindo para um lugar que ela sabia, no sonho, levava a um imenso perigo.

Tenho que deixar você agora, disse a David, e seguindo pelo caminho perigoso, ele a chamou duas vezes, mas sabia que o caminho deste era o mais fácil e melhor, onde as cotovias cantavam e o vento soprava livremente

Alannah acordou chamando por David. Nicholas estava de pé ao lado da cama as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, como se controlando para não bater nela. Parecia uma estátua de pedra.

Assustada, cobriu o rosto com as mãos, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam entre seus dedos. Depois de um instante, ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e abraçou-a carinhosamente.

— Está tudo bem.

Mas ela sabia que tinha razão para sentir medo.

— Está tudo bem, Alannah. Tudo vai dar certo. — Vendo que ela não parava de chorar. Nicholas avisou: — Vai acabar acordando o bebê.

Isso funcionou, e ela foi acalmando, surpreendentemente consolada, pelos movimentos suaves das mãos dele em suas costas.

— Está melhor agora?

— Sim...

Nicholas ajeitou-a outra vez nos travesseiros e foi trocar de roupa. Deitou-se ao lado dela e logo adormeceu, deixando-a agitada. Procuro a mão do marido, e só assim conseguiu dormir.

Quando acordou era cedo, muito cedo e Andrew estava chorando.

— Droga! — A irritação de Nicholas era igual a de todo pai acordado pela primeira vez pelo filho faminto.

Alannah libertou-se do abraço dele; um braço sob seu pescoço, o outro em sua cintura, a mão sobre o busto dela. Como podiam estar assim abraçados, parecendo tão... apaixonados?

Mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, pois o filho estava com fome e resolvido a anunciar isso ao mundo. Pegou-o no colo, murmurando:

— Calma, meu benzinho.

O bebê procurava ferozmente seu peito, e ela olhou indecisa para o marido.

— Volte para a cama — disse ele.

— Posso me sentar na cadeira.

— Você quis que ele ficasse aqui; então, vai ter que amamentá-lo aqui. Volte para a cama, antes que pegue um resfriado.

Colocou Andrew ao lado de Nicholas e correu até o banheiro para lavar os seios. Quando voltou, os dois pareciam muito bem: acomodados, a cabecinha do bebê descansando no braço do pai, que falava docemente com ele. |

Ela arrumou os travesseiros, e se recostou na cama, zangada e envergonhada, embora sentisse um secreto prazer em ver os dois juntos.

— Estou pronta.

Levou só alguns minutos para se acalmar. Ao lado dela, Nicholas a observava atentamente.

— Não consegue mais dormir? — perguntou Alannah.

— Não vale a pena. Tenho certeza de que você me acordaria, quando fosse levá-lo outra vez para o berço.

— Isso não vai dar certo — disse ela, suspirando. — Andrew não pode dormir aqui. Acho que estou sendo boba... ou superprotetora.

— Tem razão. Mas se vai ficar acordada a noite inteira se preocupando, é melhor que ele fique.

Olhando-o disfarçadamente, Alannah não conseguiu descobrir o que estava pensando.

— Mas não quero incomodar você.

Ele sorriu.

— Quanta consideração! Ou será porque prefere que eu não a veja assim? Não,pode se esconder de mim o tempo todo; portanto,vai ter que se acostumar à minha presença quando estiver amamentando.

— Não, não é isso. Eu nem pensei...

— Ora, esqueça. Vou fazer o possível para não incomodar você, mas não espere que eu desvie o olhar feito adolescente envergonhado, toda vez que estiver por perto e meu filho quiser mamar.

Ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, e aconchegou o bebê ao peito.

Parecia que tudo que fazia estava errado. Ficou calada, enquanto, lá fora, os passarinhos saudavam barulhentamente o novo dia.

**CAPITULO ****IX**

Andrew era um bebê muito bonito. Rose achava, e até Ellen. Dormia quando devia dormir e acordava regularmente a cada quatro horas durante o dia.

O verão passava tranquilo. Multidões de veranistas apareceram para acampar nas praias, morando em barracas ou ainda nos poucos hotéis de luxo das redondezas. Em cada fazenda, barracas brotavam como cogumelos, e os barcos à vela e a motor cortavam as águas tranquilas do estuário.

Era um outro mundo, Embora Puhinui não tivesse sido invadido pelos turistas, a presença deles se impunha, e Tina juntou-se a um grupo cujo iate havia ancorado na baía, a convite de Nick. As vezes ficava com eles desde a manhã até a noite.

O grupo era animado e descontraído, formado por velhos amigos de Nick e aceitou Alannah e o bebê com incrível facilidade.

Rose estava feliz, inteiramente dedicada ao neto e a ajudar Ellen. Para surpresa de Alannah, Ellen aceitou a ajuda, e o relacionamento entre as duas era muito amigável.

Alannah sentia-se vegetando. O desespero que se abatera sobre ela ao chegar em casa tinha se transformado numa profunda melancolia. Enquanto os dias quentes passavam, ela foi se acostumando à tristeza como parte de sua vida.

Nicholas estava mais distante do que nunca, como se não se importasse com o que ela estava sentindo, sem querer nem mesmo feri-la.

Aproveitando as competições e as regatas, apresentou-a aos vizinhos. Os convites começaram a chegar; ele os aceitava, garantindo a Alannah que Andrew seria tão bem recebido como os pais. E tinha razão.

Um dia, ele lhe disse casualmente que tinha aberto uma conta no banco em seu nome. Mas ainda se recusava a deixá-la dirigir.

Depois de protestar muito ela não teve outro jeito, a não ser ceder.

Era uma boa motorista, mas o bom senso lhe dizia que a maioria dos carros com que cruzavam na estrada era dirigida por gente que tinha pouca ou nenhuma prática naquelas estradas íngremes e cheias de curvas. Aparentemente, as razões dele para mantê-la prisioneira naquela casa não existiam mais. Alannah olhava intrigada para o marido, prestando atenção em seus menores gestos: a maneira de rir, as brincadeiras bem humoradas com Tina, o respeito que provocava nos vizinhos, até mesmo o brilho nos olhos das mulheres quando o olhavam.

Então, um dia, ele partiu para Auckland, voltando algumas horas depois com uma pessoa.

— Você sabia? — perguntou Alannah a Ellen, enquanto vestia uma saída de praia em cima do biquini.

— Sim eu sabia.

— Quanto tempo esse hóspede vai ficar?

— Nick não falou.

Alannah prendeu os cabelos, o sangue fervendo.

— Droga! Ele podia... — A voz parou na garganta, quando ela viu quem era o homem alto e elegante ao lado de Nick. David, Só a mão firme de Ellen em seu braço evitou que corresse para o rapaz e se atirasse em seus braços.

-Felizmente, estavam um pouco distantes e ela teve tempo de recuperar um pouco a compostura. Mas o olhar que deu ao marido foi frio e cheio de ressentimento.

David estava o mesmo, bonito, amável e, ao lado de Nick, muito jovem. Alannah estendeu a mão, com calma dignidade.

- Querido David, que bom ver você novamente.

Ele pegou sua mão, mas antes hesitou um pouco, o que a deixou com raiva. David não queria aborrecer Nicholas!

- Você está... ótima. Seu... seu marido me contou que já é mãe.

Ela nem olhou para Nick, não confiando em si mesma, embora pudesse sentir sua presença poderosa e ameaçadora.

— Não precisa se espantar tanto — disse, com falsa naturalidade. — Andrew já tem quase um mês.

— Parabéns. — David olhou em torno, tentando esconder o mal-estar. —Sua casa é muito bonita.

— Obrigada. — Só então olhou para Nicholas, que parecia totalmente indiferente. Isso foi como se tivessem lhe dado uma bofetada. — Deve estar cansado e com calor. Chegou hoje de avião? Quer beber alguma coisa antes de ir conhecer seu quarto?

— Gostaria de tomar um banho. Catorze horas num jato deixam a gente suado e moído.

— Posso imaginar.

— Eu lhe mostro seu quarto — disse Nicholas. — Depois do banho, volte para o terraço, e tomaremos alguma coisa.

Depois que eles saíram, Alannah caiu sentada numa cadeira, o rosto branco como cera, tentando recuperair o controle. A emoção maior era uma revolta fria e impotente.

Como ele ousava? Como se já não tivesse feito o bastante! Esperar até que ela alcançasse uma precária estabilidade e então, cruelmente, trazer David! Oh, como ele teve coragem?

— É fácil — disse Ellen, como se ela estivesse falando em voz alta. — Devia conhecer melhor o homem com quem casou, para saber que não há nada que ele não ouse.

— Mas por quê? — murmurou Alannah. — Deve estar louco!

— Eu não acredito nisso. Nick é frio e calculista, e não conhece o remorso. Ele dirá por que agiu assim na hora certa.

— Meu Deus, tenho vontade de matá-lo!

— Não é a primeira vez, e você superou todas as outras — lembrou Ellen, com uma ponta de ironia. — Ah, sim, você conseguiu, e não fique sacudindo a cabeça para mim. Tenho a impressão de que Nick está pagando para ver. Ele é um homem muito impaciente: não consegue esperar muito, quando quer uma coisa. Acho que, dessa vez, está farto de esperar.

— Mas o que ele quer? Tem tudo o que deseja.

— Tem mesmo? Não acha que precisa dar um jeito nesse cabelo?

Alannah resmungou uma crítica aos próprios cabelos e ao mundo em geral, sem entender o motivo de tal mudança de assunto mas aceitou o conselho e voltou desanimada para o quarto. Tina e Rose estavam passando o dia no iate, mas voltariam logo, e eles se sentariam todos juntos sob a imensa pérgola onde pequenos jasmins espalhavam um aroma delicioso..

E Nicholas, como sempre, estaria seguro, e sofisticado. Por que? Oh, ele era cruel! Era um diabo, e ela o odiava!

Em homenagem a David, Alannah vestiu-se cuidadosamente, escolhendo um vestido azul que combinava com seus olhos. Quando se perfumou com Magie Noir, ficou séria. Era seu perfume favorito, e parecia ter passado uma vida desde que o usara pela última vez. Ficou alguns momentos sentada diante da penteadeira, o rostinho delicado revelando preocupação e sofrimento. Mas aos poucos recuperou a coragem.

Não sabia o que Nicholas pretendia com mais essa tortura. Só sabia que não lhe daria o prazer de ver o quanto estava abalada. Apesar de tudo, era bom ver David novamente.

Naquela noite Nicholas estava encantador. Intrigada e cheio de desconfiança, o olhar de Alannah não o deixava, ele era alguns centímetros mais baixo do que David, mas tão bem proporcionado e tão elegante, que o outro parecia desajeitado e alto demais. Não que David estivesse em muita desvantagem. Depois dos primeiros minutos tensos, quando reencontrou Rose e Tina foi se descontraindo, ficando logo a vontade naquele ambiente acolhedor e refinado.

Mas Alannah não conseguia se acalmar. Cada nervo de seu corpo estava tenso, enquanto ouvia os dois homens conversando sobre trabalho. Não ficava nem um pouco surpresa ao notar o tom de respeito com que David se dirigia a Nick. Naturalmente, seu marido tinha condições de conversar sobre computadores da mesma maneira que se sentia completamente à vontade discutindo sobre a vida das fazendas com os vizinhos. Aquele cérebro frio e claro não se deixava perturbar pelas emoções que atrapalhavam os pensamentos das pessoas comuns.

Na aparência, a noite foi muito agradável e civilizada. O jantar estava soberbo, todos conversaram e riram. Tina levou David para dar um mergulho na piscina e depois os dois se sentaram num canto e conversaram por um bom tempo, em voz baixa.

Nicholas sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Alannah, mas não tentou encostar nela.

Quando ficaram sozinhos no quarto, ela se virou para ele, os olhos brilhantes. Mas, antes que pudesse falar, ele levantou a mão.

— Vai acordar o bebê.

_ Sabe muito bem que ele tem um sono pesado. O que passou pela sua cabeça para trazer David aqui? Que inferno!

- Não gosto de ouvir você praguejar. — Segurou o queixo dela e a fez olhar para ele. — Não faça mais isso. E, quanto ao seu namoradinho... bem, ultimamente você tem estado muito dócil., Pensei que devia recompensá-la.

— Tenho vontade de matar você.

Ele sorriu.

— Gosto quando reage assim. É mudança de atitude, em vez de querer bancar a menininha dócil. É melhor que me odeie, Alannah. Pelo menos, é uma emoção mais vigorosa do que a afeição aguada que tem por esse garotão. ,

— Eu amo David! .

— É mesmo? — Soltou o queixo dela. — Pois eu duvido, querida.

- Gostaria que eu me apaixonasse por você, não é? Assim, ficaria realmente vingado pela morte de Claire! [

— Mas não culpo você pela morte dela.

— Eu... O que você disse?

Ele começou a tirar os documentos e a carteira do bolso da calça e colocou na mesinha.

— Jamais culpei você. A não ser nas primeiras semanas, até o inquérito terminar. Então ficou tudo bastante claro: houve culpa, de ambos os lados.

Apertando as têmporas, como se com isso pudesse evitar o turbilhão que fazia sua cabeça rodar, Alannah falou, debilmente:

— Mas... mas você disse, disse que por isso eu tinha que casar com você. Disse que eu era culpada.

— Eu sei. E por isso David Opie está aqui. Nada mais fazia sentido.

— Não compreendo—falou, esgotada.

— Sei que não. Talvez, se parasse de olhar para dentro de si mesma e olhasse um pouco em volta, você compreendesse. - Aquilo, dito num tom de aborrecimento, irritou-a outra vez.

— Está dizendo que eu não...

— Quer calar a boca? Vá para a cama. Tenho trabalho para fazer.

Só Deus sabia a hora em que ele viria para a cama. Alannah continuou acordada durante horas, mas nem sinal de Nicholas. O dia amanheceu, e ela não conseguia dormir. Vestiu um maiô, pegou um roupão do quarto. Quem sabe, nadar lhe faria bem. Foi até a praia. A água estava bastante fria, mas revigorante, e o estuário, mais bonito do que nunca. Nos morros, os carneiros ; baliam, seguindo pelos caminhos estreitos. Uma garça voava serenamente no céu. Alannah voltou para a areia, sacudindo os cabelos molhados, a figura pequena e delicada banhada pela luz dourada do sol da manhã.

— Oi! — chamou David, chegando pelo caminho estreito que descia pelo penhasco.

— Oi! _ respondeu, corando. Era ridículo ficar embaraçada. David a vira de biquini centenas de vezes. No entanto, vestiu depressa o roupão.

— Desculpe, não queria assustar você — disse ele, as mãos nos bolsos, sorrindo para ela. — pois eu levei um susto enorme. Pensei que não ia encontrar ninguém.

— O sr, o seu marido não acorda cedo?

— Geralmente acorda, mas ele ontem trabalhou até tarde.

David baixou os olhos. Parecia inquieto e desnorteado. Era incrível que, depois dos longos anos de companheirismo e amor, estivessem ali, dizendo coisas banais, em vez de conversarem sinceramente.

— Ele é um homem brilhante. — Alannah concordou, com um gesto de cabeça. — Quando recebi sua carta, eu... bem, eu sofri e me desesperei. Esperava casar com você, depois que terminasse a bolsa. — Ergueu os olhos para ela. — Não era tanto tempo para esperar, só dois anos. E você era tão jovem!

— Sim, é verdade. — Seria ela mesmo quem estava falando tão calmamente, enquanto seu coração se despedaçava?

— Aos poucos, consegui ver as coisas do seu ponto de vista. E quando conheci Nicholas... Bem, agora compreendo por que a impressionou tanto. Ele sempre consegue tudo o que quer, não é mesmo?

Sim, havia uma real admiração no rosto de David, como se Nicholas fosse um super-homem.

— É, consegue — disse Alannah, sem entusiasmo.

— Então, foi melhor para você, não? Deve admirá-lo muito, para me dar o fora daquele jeito. Ele me disse, enquanto vínhamos para cá, que vai transformar minha bolsa numa pesquisa permanente. É dono de uma firma que está pesquisando alguns componentes muito interessantes.

Sentindo o coração estourando, Alannah começou a andar. Então, Nick tinha acenado com uma posição brilhante para David e ele mordera a isca? Começou a se lembrar de pequenos fatos.

"Você é quem ama", Nick havia dito. "E ele é o amado."

Tinha razão. Ela nunca havia percebido o oportunismo de David, mascarado por sua bondade e bom gênio. Mas Nick percebera e aproveitou essa fraqueza para conseguir o que pretendia. E David estava ali agora por alguma razão.

Chegando ao topo do penhasco, ele disse, muito alegre:

— Estou contente porque você está feliz, Alannah. Mas seria difícil ser infeliz morando numa casa tão linda, com essa paisagem espetacular. E também amadureceu. Está mais calma. Desconfio de que é a maternidade. Parece ter feito maravilhas para domar o seu gênio.

Se pudesse ver dentro dela, saberia o quanto estava errado. Mas Alannah sorriu e se despediu, caminhando pela grama ainda molhada de orvalho até o terraço de seu quarto. As trepadeiras que havia plantado para dar sombra já começavam a brotar. No ano seguinte, estariam chegando em cima, e no outro ano... Não fazia sentido. Nada mais fazia sentido. Toda a sua vida tinha amado David. Primeiro, como irmão; depois, como homem, e agora não o amava mais. Ele sorrira para ela e nada tinha acontecido, nenhuma emoção, nenhuma magia! Tudo havia desaparecido, como as folhas de outono, e sentia uma tristeza tão grande como a que sentira com a morte do pai. Chegando ao quarto, foi direto até o berço. Andrew já estava acordado, como sempre acontecia aquela hora, olhando interessado para a própria mãozinha. Sorriu para o filho e olhou a cama vazia, diando-a, odiando aquele quarto e aquela bela casa, odiando o marido mais do que tudo, porque agora sabia por que ele tinha trazido David de volta.

— Teve um tête-a-tête agradável?

Alannah virou-se imediatamente, e toda a sua revolta explodiu. Nicholas tinha a aparência satisfeita de um homem cujos planos acabavam de ter o mais estrondoso sucesso. Ela poderia matá-lo de tanta raiva, mas era estupidez demonstrar o que sentia

— Por que o trouxe ele volta, Nick? — perguntou, controlada.

Ele a observou, os olhos semicerrados.

— Ora, acho que sabe — disse, com calma enfurecedora.

— É muito esperto. Pois bem, funcionou. Agora, você me roubou também minha única lembrança romântica. Espero que esteja muito feliz. Merece estar. Trabalhou com muito empenho para esse resultado. Acho que nunca desprezei ninguém como desprezo você.

O brilho dos olhos dele era intenso, mas nada disse. Depois de algum tempo, deu meia-volta e a deixou sozinha no quarto enorme, enquanto o filho continuava a brincar inocentemente com as mãozinhas.

Alannah mordeu com força o lábio e, como uma sonâmbula, foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha e lavar os cabelos. Tinha que levar Andrew ao médico naquela manhã.

Aparentemente, o ambiente estava alegre na hora do café, mas Alannah sentia o olhar de Tina sobre ela o tempo todo e David parecia um pouco tenso. Rose esbanjou seu charme habitual e Nick continuava amável como sempre. Foi Hugh quem levou Alannah e Andrew ao médico. Quando voltaram, Nick não estava por perto.

De fato, só Ellen estava em casa.

— Acho que eles estão no iate — disse, quando Alannah lhe perguntou. — Como foi no médico?

— Tudo bem. Andrew está cem por cento e eu, também.

— Pois você não parece. Por que não descansa um pouco? Levo seu almoço daqui a dez minutos.

— Não posso fazer isso, você já tem trabalho demais.

Mas Ellen estava irredutível. Depois de comer, Alannah sentia-se tão cansada que resolveu dormir até ter que amamentar outra vez

Fazia calor, mais calor do que na véspera. O sol se refletia nas águas do estuário, dando a impressão de que era uma superfície de espelho, o ar estava parado e abafado.

Alannah estava deitada na cama, o bebê em seus braços. Ela vestia um biquini e Andrew só uma camisinha mesmo assim, a cabecinha morena estava úmida de suor, mas era tão gostoso ficar com ele, que Alannah cedeu à tentação e conservou-o em sua cama. Era tão pequenino, mas crescia tão depressa! Um dia, ele seria tão grande como o pai, alto, forte, poderoso; só esperava que não tivesse um coração tão insensível.

Encostou o rosto no dele, sorrindo quando o bebê fez uma careta. Uma sombra fez com que virasse a cabeça. E, quando Nicholas se aproximou, o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios.

— Acalme-se — disse ele, com tranquilidade. — Acabei de colocar David no avião para Christchurch. Ele pediu que eu lhe transmitisse suas despedidas.

Ela não esperava nada disso.

— Tina foi também. — continuou Nick. — Vai ficar com os pais dele até Rose voltar.

Alannah olhou o rosto sério do marido, procurando em vão por alguma coisa, alguma expressão. Houve um longo silêncio antes que ele falasse novamente:

— Se você quiser, pode voltar com Rose.

Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Seu coração começou a bater dolorosamente no peito.

— Por... por quanto tempo? — perguntou, confusa.

— Pelo tempo que quiser. Para sempre, se é o que deseja. Para ela, soava como um dobre de finados.

— Sabe muito bem que não posso deixar Andrew — murmurou apertando o filho nos braços. Ele respondeu, ainda sem nenhuma expressão:

— Pode levá-lo com você,

Alannah tinha a impressão de que o mundo inteiro havia parado. Arregalou os olhos, mas ainda não conseguia ler nada no rosto impassível do marido.

— Tudo que eu peço — continuou ele — é que me deixe visitar o menino... e que o traga aqui algumas vezes por ano, para que eu... para que ele cresça me conhecendo.

— Por quê?

Nick encolheu os ombros, num gesto de indiferença

— Provavelmente, ele será meu único filho. E não quero que cresça sem me conhecer.

— Por quê? Por que está me deixando partir? Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Por que não pretendia que você fosse assim tão infeliz. Várias vezes, disse que eu era pretensioso. Talvez seja mesmo. Nunca tive dificuldades para conseguir as mulheres que queria. Concluí que, depois da primeira reação de revolta, aconteceria o mesmo com você. Não pensei encontrar um caráter tão forte como o seu. Portanto, você venceu. Pode partir. E acrescentou, com alguma malícia:

— Mas, se fosse você, não voltaria para David Opie. Ele é um bom sujeito, mas muito mole para uma mulher como você. E vai acabar se apaixonando por Tina. É só uma questão de tempo.

— Você é um verdadeiro demônio!

Os olhos verdes brilharam mais uma vez.

— Não, definitivamente, ele não é páreo para você! Aqui está um presente. Isso é para compensar pelo ano miserável que você passou.

Alannah olhou para ele com raiva; depois, para o colar que Nick colocou em cima da sua perna, e depois para o filho adormecido. O colar estava pesado e frio em sua coxa, uma enorme esmeralda e uma fileira de brilhantes.

Pegou a jóia, jogou-a para o lado e se levantou. Quando Andrew estava ajeitado no berço, sob o cortinado, ela voltou e examinou o colar.

— Coloque em mim — pediu, com indiferença, e virou-se de costas para ele, levantando os cabelos para deixar a nuca livre.

Os dedos dele mal lhe tocaram a pele, mas ela estremeceu do mesmo jeito.

— Que tal ?

Os olhos de Nick brilhavam de raiva, e os lábios estavam lívidos, o que a preveniu de que estava chegando ao limite. Sentiu uma ponta de medo, antes que ele começasse a falar:

— Como você é linda, não fazendo concessões, exigindo seus próprios valores.

Alannah sabia agora. Suas suspeitas tinham se transformado em certeza. Por um segundo, seus olhos brilharam de triunfo e, em seus lábios apareceu a sombra de um sorriso. Então, de repente, aquela sensação diminuiu até morrer, e ela sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Levou as mãos ao rosto e explodiu em lágrimas, lágrimas desesperadas, que vinham do coração, o corpo sacudido por violentos soluços.

Nicholas a princípio deixou-a chorar, até que ela caiu na cama. Então, abraçou-a com tanta força, que ela estremeceu.

- Não chore, meu amor — disse ele, a voz transtornada. — Por favor, não chore! Está livre para partir quando quiser. Por favor... não chore.

Mas a tensão acumulada durante todos aqueles meses levou algum tempo para se dissipar. Finalmente, quando as lágrimas acabaram e secaram, ela se apoiou nele, exausta, a cabeça em seu peito, escutando as batidas fortes do coração do marido.

— Está melhor?

Alannah sacudiu a cabeça para dizer que sim, ainda soluçando. Ele a sentou na cama e foi buscar uma toalha de rosto.

— Devo estar horrível — disse, aceitando a toalha.

— Humm... Os olhos estão um pouco inchados.

Nick falava como sempre, com a voz controlada e irônica, mas, quando olhou para ele, viu a incrível verdade em seus olhos. Estavam fixos no rosto dela, com uma súplica tão clara, que Alannah corou.

— Então? O que vamos fazer agora? — perguntou ele. — Será que posso ousar esperar que você não vai se vangloriar como bem poderia?

Ela suspirou, antes de responder:

—Não sou muito diferente daquelas mulheres que você conquistou — disse, esquecendo o orgulho. Se o abandonasse agora, ele nada faria para traze-la de volta. Assim, o que tinha que fazer era se render. — A única diferença é que juro que não estou interessada em seu dinheiro.

Ele respirou fundo, e foi com incerteza na voz que fez a pergunta que queimava cm seus lábios:

— Está certa disso, Alannah? Porque não vou me contentar apenas com o seu corpo, embora ache que morreria se não pudesse nunca mais tocá-la. Mas quero você toda: coração, corpo e alma. Minha, para sempre.

—E por que acha que resisti tão ferozmente? Porque eu sabia que, se cedesse um pouco, você me conquistaria. Lutei por minha independência, e, quando a consegui, descobri que a única liberdade que desejo é a liberdade de seu coração.

Ele acariciou sua boca, o pescoço delicado, os ombros.

— Com você, não há meias-medidas, não é, Alannah? Quando odeia, odeia com toda a alma. Será assim também no amor?

— Por que não tenta descobrir?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, os cílios negros escondendo o brilho dos olhos.

— Não quero apenas sexo, embora seu corpo me dê um prazer infinito. Agora, sexo não é o bastante para mim.

— É um bom começo — murmurou ela, pegando a mão dele e pousando sobre o seio.

Antes que tivesse tempo para pensar, Nick já a havia puxado para a cama, a boca faminta sobre a dela.

— Sua feiticeira! Eu devia ter fugido de você na primeira vez que a vi, em vez de resolver casar com você.

Ela levantou os grandes olhos para ele.

— Mas você me ama — disse, sem esconder a alegria da voz.

— E como! Pensei que podia obrigá-la a casar comigo e transformá-la numa esposa razoavelmente feliz. Na primeira vez em que nos vimos senti uma enorme atração, e tinha certeza de que você corresponderia. Por isso, não estava preocupado.

— Mas isso foi... quando você ainda estava chorando por Claire — disse Alannah, uma ruga vincando a testa. — Não podia ter prestado tanta atenção em mim.

— Não? — perguntou ele, sorrindo e tocando-lhe o ombro com os lábios quentes. — Confesso que eu estava em choque. Amava Claire. Não como amo você, é claro. Mas ela era doce e meiga e dependia inteiramente de mim. Chorei muito por ela. E, um mês depois de sua morte, conheci a garota de cabelos avermelhados c grandes olhos azuis, que olhava para mim como se eu fosse um diabo, e que me deixou louco de raiva quando começou a rir logo que pensou que eu não a escutava mais. Quando estive diante dessa garota de dezesseis anos, o ar entre nós ficou carregado por uma intensa atração sexual. — Mais uma vez, ele a beijou. — Só o que eu queria era levá-la para meu quarto, despi-la e me tornar dono daquele belo corpo. Por que mais acha que planejei tudo para deixá-la inteiramente cm meu poder?

Ela o olhava, incrédula.

— Não acredito em você!

— Não? Então, por que acha que envolvi seu pai, fazendo com que arriscasse sua fortuna?

A reação dela foi imediata. Seu corpo ficou tenso e Nick teve que segurá-la para que não se afastasse. . Parecia novamente com o homem que a forçara a casar.

— Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz — disse, com aspereza, obrigando-a mais urna vez a enfrentar o lado sombrio de seu caráter. — De propósito e só com uma coisa em mente: deixar você numa tal posição que não poderia se negar a casar comigo. Só que, e por favor, querida, pense nisso, embora eu não pretendesse deixá-la escapar, não queria que você fosse infeliz. — Deu um risinho cínico. — Sou tudo o que você xingou, mas não sou um monstro. Eu realmente acreditava que você poderia ser imensamente feliz a meu lado.

— Presunçoso! — brincou, beijando-o no rosto. Dentro dela, o desejo estava crescendo, levando a um certo torpor nas pernas e no ventre. Percebia que ele também a desejava.

— Acho que sou, mesmo. Muitos homens ricos certamente dirão a você que não é difícil comprar qualquer mulher que se deseja. E eu seria um idiota se não soubesse que tenho uma coisa quase todas as mulheres querem.

- Chama-se magnetismo sexual — murmurou no ouvido dele.

— E você não é idiota.

A cabeça morena inclinou-se e veio se apoiar entre seus seios,

— Há um ano, eu diria exatamente isso. — Colocou a mão entre o sutiã do biquini e a pele dela. — Só não imaginava que uma mocinha pequena e frágil, mas com uma vontade de ferro e com um orgulho invencível, me faria mudar tanto.

Aqueles dedos acariciando sua pele a estavam pondo maluca. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez em que tinham se amado! Alannah sentia o desejo crescer, mas dessa vez não ia resistir. Dessa vez, se entregaria em total abandono.

— Se eu não pensasse que ainda estava apaixonada por David, teria cedido antes — confessou.

— Maldito David!— disse ele, brincando. — Eu estava com um ciúme doido e seu desprezo frio era um desafio. Tinha esperado ensinar uma virgem tímida; em vez disso, só encontrava na cama um corpo inerte. Era a mesma coisa que fazer amor com uma boneca, e me deixava um gosto amargo na boca. Você se recusava a se submeter, e para mim não era o bastante. Além disso, estava evidentemente infeliz e ressentida.

— Então, você ficou terrivelmente cruel.

Ele concordou, e por alguns instantes abraçou-a, o rosto contra os cabelos em desordem.

Alannah começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, percebendo que o corpo do marido se enrijecia. Gostava de ficar olhando-o, sentindo-o; o futuro se mostrava muito promissor e traria para ambos felicidade completa. Mas, naquele momento, queria sentir uma porção de pequenos prazeres.

— Você está procurando encrenca — murmurou Nicholas, enquanto ela acariciava os ombros dele.

Ela sorriu. Era excitante flertar assim.

— Bem, não é encrenca que eu quero agora...

— Podemos...?— perguntou, tenso.

— O dr. Stewart disse hoje que já podemos ter relações conjugais.

— É isso que nós temos? — caçoou ele, e abraçou-a, apaixonado, deixando-a sentir o quanto a desejava.

— Está querendo me seduzir?

—Acho que devo estar. Embora seja um absurdo um homem ter que seduzir a mulher que está casada com ele há quase um ano.

Agora, os olhos verdes soltavam chispas ardentes, tão devastadoras como as carícias que ele fazia com a boca em seu pescoço.

Alannah escutava os próprios gemidos, sentia a onda de desejo avançando mais, cada vez mais. Suas mãos sobre o corpo dele foram ficando mais ousadas. As carícias de Nicholas agora a atormentavam, pois ansiava pela posse viril e total, dominando-a, afinal.

— Diga que me ama — pediu ele, olhando-a febrilmente, os lábios quase colados aos dela.

— Eu te amo, amo com todas as minhas forças. Nick... por favor...

— E que me quer — insistia ele, o olhar cheio de dúvida, tão tenso que ela teve medo.

— Você sabe...

— Diga!

— Quero você! — falou completamente dominada pelo incrível magnetismo dele. Abraçou-o e puxou-o para ela. — Eu te amo tanto, que poderia morrer por você.

Então, a respiração dele tornou-se mais pesada, enquanto, murmurava loucas palavras de amor e paixão, coisas que ela nunca, sonhara ouvir, até que afinal seus corpos famintos chegaram a explosão do êxtase tão intensamente que ficaram exaustos, nos braços um do outro.

Foi Alannah quem falou primeiro.

- Se eu fizesse alguma idéia de que podia ser assim, não acredito que teria forças para resistir tanto.

— Por que acha que eu ficava tão alucinado, sua bobinha? Eu sabia que havia fogo em você.

— Foi por isso que decidiu não... não me procurar mais depois daquela última vez.

— Em parte — respondeu ele, beijando-a demoradamente, e sorriu ao sentir que ela se abandonava. — E mais uma consciência culpada. E também, autodesprezo.

Ele rolou na cama e ficou de costas, deitando-a sobre seu corpo.

— E...?— murmurou Alannah, acariciando o rosto bonito do marido.

Nick sorriu.

— Tive esperança de que você sentisse falta de meus carinhos. Não me diga outra vez que eu sou pretensioso!

Alannah sorriu, maliciosa. Mas logo ficou séria e beijou-o suavemente.

— O que existia entre você e Caroline Sterling? Não responda, se não quiser.

— Não me incomodo nem um pouco. Antes de casar com você, eu de vez em quando saía com ela. Beijei-a algumas vezes e disse que era linda, e nisso você tem que concordar comigo. Mas foi idéia dela viajar para Melbourne comigo e Ralph. Você ficou com ciúme?

— Sabe muito bem que fiquei louca de ciúme _ respondeu ela, sorrindo, porque agora tudo aquilo parecia incrivelmente tolo.

— E por isso, deu um jeito para que ela fosse ao baile sozinha? Ela levantou os límpidos olhos azuis para ele. Nick sorria, maliciosamente.

— Bem, só em parte. Eu realmente tive uma dor forte nas costas, mas passou, e você podia ter ido ao baile.

Rindo, ele a beijou até quase deixá-la sem fôlego.

— Espertinha, não? Bem que eu tive minhas dúvidas, e como torci para estar certo! Foi o primeiro sinal de esperança que você me deu! Quando descobriu que estava se apaixonando por mim meu amor?

- Quando Andrew nasceu, eu quis tanto você perto de mim! Sentia que, se estivesse a meu lado, nada de mal aconteceria. Mas só percebi que estava mesmo apaixonada esta tarde, quando você disse que eu podia ir embora e levar Andrew. Então, soube que você me amava. E em vez de sentir o gosto da vitória, só tinha vontade de chorar.

— Rebelde até o fim! Mas, se me queria na hora do parto por que sonhou com David Opie depois que voltou para casa?

— Acho que foi a renúncia final, o meu subconsciente me dizendo uma coisa que eu me recusava a reconhecer. — E contou o sonho.

— Eu tive a impressão de que meu coração ia estourar dentro do peito — disse Nick, sombrio, puxando a cabeça dela para descansar em seu ombro. — Naquele momento, percebi que tinha que fazer com que vocês dois se encontrassem novamente. Você tinha o direito de escolher. Mas meu Deus, não imagina como fiquei com medo de que você se decidisse por ele. A idéia de passar o resto da vida sem você me enchia de terror.

— Terror? — perguntou, atônita levantando a cabeça e vendo a confirmação nos olhos de!e. — Oh querido! — Abraçou-o com força. — Querido, você deve ter percebido... você tem bastante experiência para...

— Experiência eu tenho até demais. Mas que diabo ela me ajudou? Eu sabia que você tinha atração por mim, mas era tão fria! Todas as vezes que fazíamos amor, parecia que eu a degradava, e estava cada vez mais apaixonado por você.

— Quando...?

— Oh... desde o começo. Mas tive certeza quando a encontrei no banheiro, no dia em que Stewart confirmou sua gravidez.. Você estava com um vestido verde, pálida e assustada. Tive vontade de abraçá-la, apertá-la contra o coração. Você parecia uma criança indefesa, e me senti um canalha.

— E eu cuspi veneno em você — murmurou, com remorso.

Um barulhinho vindo do berço chamou a atenção dela. Dando, um suspiro resignado, Alannah se desvencilhou dos braços de Nick e correu até o quarto de vestir para pegar um roupão.

Quando voltou, olhou o marido deitado de costas, os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, belo em sua nudez, olhando-a com amor.

- Como uma estátua grega - brincou ela, sorrindo. -Uma estátua grega muito sexy - inclinou-se e beijou-o nos lábios. - E com o filho faminto!

— E também com uma mulher muito sexy... Vai amamentar assim?

— Por que não? Ele é muito pequeno para perceber que eu não tenho nada por baixo. Acha que eu devia mesmo me vestir?

Nicholas afastou um pouco o roupão para beijar a coxa nua.

— Não, acho que não vale a pena. Não, quando sei que vou tirar tudo daqui a pouco.

0 forte rubor fez com que Alannah parecesse muito jovem, mas a resposta foi de uma adulta:

— Ouvi falar que a maioria dos deuses gregos era insaciável, especialmente no que se referia a sexo. Estou percebendo que é verdade.

Depois de se amarem mais uma vez, tomaram banho juntos e sentaram-se no terraço, à espera de Rose, que passara o dia no iate.

Aconchegada nos braços de Nicholas, Alannah perguntou, subitamente preocupada:

— Será que seremos sempre assim felizes?

— Isso é só o começo, meu amor. Você me fez passar por maus pedaços, minha adorada e geniosa esposa. Se eu fosse menos forte, teria desistido de tudo há meses.

Os braços dela se apertaram em torno dos ombros dele. e beijou-lhe o pescoço, apaixonadamente.

- Mesmo...?

— Não - respondeu Nick sorrindo, enquanto ela o provocava com a ponta da língua. — Não desistiria nunca. Preciso de você para ser feliz.

Alannah ficou subitamente séria.

— Eu te amo. Muito!

Entregues à sua louca paixão, eles se beijaram. Alannah sentia-se cada vez mais envolvida pela magia das carícias dele.

Mas a maior alegria era a de saber que a amava. Um amor tão duramente conquistado. Sua felicidade futura estaria baseada num misto de respeito, afeição e desejo, e na completa entrega um ao outro.

Teria outros momentos de pura felicidade, mas nenhum jamais seria igual a esse, quando finalmente seu coração trancado se abrira para ele. Isso era tudo que desejava agora!

***Fim***

Projeto Romances 71


End file.
